


Voltron 7

by GrilledZiti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Canon, Angst, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Lance's Arc, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 06, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledZiti/pseuds/GrilledZiti
Summary: A Voltron Season 7 with twists and turns, more Lance, and Klance.





	1. Lost Time

There were too many questions to ask. Some of them innocuous: how many rainy days did I miss? Or, how am I going to make up all my schoolwork? Some questions were harsher than others: How many days did my parents grieve over me before they stopped feeling anything? How many memories have I missed on making with my family because I had to protect them?  There were too many questions to ask, but one question could sum every question the Paladins asked. How long had it been since I’ve been home?

Saving the universe wasn’t a task the Paladins woke up deciding to have, it was one they were given. Being the defenders of the universe inevitably meant sacrifice. Each Paladin lost something. Maybe, it was physical, like an arm. Maybe, it was emotional, like their trust. One thing they all lost was time. They may have been young, but their eyes told different stories. They lost time being a kid. It was for a good reason. It was to keep those they loved, and those they have yet to love, safe. Still, it hurts to grow up too fast.

Now, they were heading back home to Earth. Which was a journey that in itself, took quite some time. Without the Castle of Lions, Allura was unable to make a portal strong enough that could lead back to Earth. She made small jumps using Blue, but those weakened her and would cause the Paladins to take refuge on an allying planet.

This would be the last trip before they head back to Earth. They’d spent time on Olkari and Arus. But, it was time to move on to get to get closer to Earth. The planet they decided on was one they felt as if they could call their second home: the Balmera. It was nice for a change, to not have to defend the Balmerans from a dictatorship or a robeast.

The Balmera had changed for the better. The skies were no longer filled with a murky olive hue, but it shifted into a vibrant green. A color that mimicked fresh cut grass. The Balmeran floor which once was littered with terror, with Galra soldiers and ships that mined the Balmera, was now covered in bright ocean blue crystals. Most of the Balmera looked like winter, but without the freezing cold temperatures. The hills in the distance looked like a pond frozen over.  There were houses that looked like igloos made out of diamonds.

When the sunrise came and shone over the gems they acted as prisms. The light hit the glass and the floor was scattered with rainbows. It was a natural laser show and it was something the Paladins from Earth found themselves enjoying.

Watching the white light fracture into millions of colors didn’t require thought, just something to appreciate. It took their minds off of things. Now, wasn’t a time to stress, but a time to realize what they are fighting to protect. The Paladins allowed themselves a moment of ease.

Well, every Paladin except one. There was one Paladin who felt a degree separated from the rest even if he was sitting beside all of them. Even if there was a beautiful light show unfolding in front of him.

The Paladin glanced at one of his heroes. His hero, who now had white hair and was down an arm. And he felt like it was his fault. He didn’t help Shiro and look at how much damage it cost. He wondered how lonely Shiro must have felt being trapped inside the Black Lion. He thought of how he had been his hope and how he failed. Lance thought, no amount of apologies could make up for his ineptitude.

“Lance,” A voice spoke coming from Lance’s right. He turned his head to face its owner. It was Keith. Lance stared at his friend for a moment as his eyes trailed to his jaw. He had a burn scar on his cheek which he took responsibility for. Lance couldn’t help but think if he had tried more with Shiro maybe the fight between Shiro and Keith could’ve been avoided.

“You alright, Lance?” Keith asked “Normally, I like when you’re quiet,” Keith had a slight grin. “But, you’ve been eerily quiet. You okay?”

“Pfft,” Lance blew raspberries. “Me? Of course, I’m fine!” Lance gestured to his chest and then pointed toward Keith. “I think if anyone should be asking if someone’s fine, it’s me to you.”

“Oh, really?” Keith brought his eyebrows together. “Why is that?” Keith stared at Lance’s finger which is when Keith’s phantom wolf, Yorak, popped into his lap.

“Because you spent two years in like two days on a space rock slug and still aren’t taller than me. Bet that hurts small fry.” Lance crossed his arms together as he smiled to himself.

“It’s only an inch!” Keith groaned and muttered under his breath. “Now, I remember why I miss when you were quiet.”

“Lucky for you,” Lance started lifted himself off the ground heading to his crystal igloo. “I’m in the mood for some extra bug grub, so if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to go stuff my face.” Lance wanted to add he was also going to eat his feelings, but he thought his friends might not find that as funny as he did. So, he kept that to himself. He walked away from the group.

“Well,” Keith groaned as he watched Lance leave and he followed suit. “I’m going go too. Krolia said she found something cool she wanted to show me. She told me to meet her back at the base.”

The Paladins had a makeshift headquarters. Their lions were out in the open, but at least they slept beside them in their own Balmeran igloo. When they landed their Lions they tried to find a remote location. They didn’t want to attract attention. They wanted to lay low for now so that no one tried to steal the Lions since they didn’t have a base. So, they landed some distance away from where all the crystal grew over.

“I’ll walk with you Keith,” Hunk got up next. “I’m going to go check out how my friend, Shay, is doing, but I gotta figure out where she lives first. In order to do that, I got to put my hand on some rock.”

“You haven’t visited her, yet?”  Pidge turned to Hunk and she was shocked.

“I thought she was the main reason you came here.” Shiro leaned back to smile at Hunk.

“I’m nervous!” Hunk blushed as his teammates teased him. “Keith, let’s go!” And with that, Hunk, Keith, and Yorak walked off together.

“And then there were two,” Pidge said as she watched the lights kicking her feet. “The last time we hung out over a cliff you told me you saved my brother.”

“Now, Matt is off saving others with the rebels.” Shiro was proud of his friend. He nudged Pidge with his stump and grinned toward her. “He’s proud of you, you know. You’re off saving the universe, one planet at a time.”

“Yeah,” Pidge gave a weak grin. It was hard to be joyful as she stared at Shiro’s arm or lack of. “I told Matt you changed, but I don’t think he’ll expect this.” Pidge sighed as she looked at Shiro’s arm. “You know, I can make you a new arm, right?”

“Pidge-” Shiro was cut off by the Green Paladin.

“I got everything I needed when we were on Olkari and now we have the Balmeran crystals. It’s practically ready to go you just need to say when and-”

“Katie,” Shiro laughed stopping her sentence. “It’s fine.”

“Is it?” Pidge asked her voice filled with sincerity. Shiro’s smile wavered.

“I don’t think I’m ready to have an arm with that much power. Knowing what I did at the castle-”

“But, that wasn’t you.” Pidge shook her head. “That ringing in your head went away. So, you’re better, now.”

“Pidge,” Shiro sighed as he looked up at the sun. “Can you make me a promise?”

“Anything,” Pidge said.

“You were able to take me down at the Castle. I know all about how you have a compilation of all of our weaknesses. I think you’re the only one who can do this.”

“If you have a superman on your team, I think you should pack kryptonite.” Pidge tried to make the air feel less heavy. “What’s the promise?”

“If I get like that again.” Shiro knew he was about to ask Pidge to keep a promise that made her regret her words, but it had to be done. “Promise me you’ll kill me.”

Pidge’s eyes widened as she looked at Shiro.

Silence holding them still until Pidge looked down unable to face Shiro as she softly muttered.

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

The Princess was resting in her rock bed that was softened by hay the Balmerans kindly brought to her. Allura tried to make a jump longer than what she was used to in her lion and it put more strain on her than anticipated.

Coran was speaking with her as he stood at the edge of her bed.

“Coran, you don’t have to coddle me,” Allura smiled. “I thank you for your kindness, but I know how much you love the morning lights on Balmera. You should enjoy them when they are at their most vibrant.”

“Thank you, Princess, but it’s fine. I’ve seen them once on this trip already,” Coran sighed. “But, I’m not here to coddle you. Quite the opposite in fact,” Coran placed his hand on the rock that held up the hay of Allura’s bed. The brown of the rock glowed white as Coran touched it.

“Last night, when I was sleeping the Balmera connected me to you. To your feelings, I think they know how much I care for you. You’re like the daughter I never had. They wanted me to know how you were doing- and Allura, I was scared.” Coran lifted his hand from the rock. “All throughout my body, there was unease. There was fear. I almost couldn’t move. Allura, you can talk to me about anything, if it’s about Lotor-”

“You weren’t there.” Allura spoke slowly as she grabbed the covers on her bed. “When we went to the quintessence field, it was pure white, almost angelic, but it was a lie. All that quintessence, as innocent as it may appear, it’s really darkness. I can’t help, but think of Lotor and how we left him.” Allura bit down on her teeth as she concentrated at a spot on the ground. Her mind going to a time where she had a choice to save the fallen Prince.

“Princess, I know that it was a hard choice, but what Lotor had done and what he wanted to do was inhumane. There was no other way.”

“My father once thought there was only one way and he sent the lions away and put us to sleep. Only, to tell me ten thousand years later that he’d regret it.” Allura breathed.

“You don’t have to feel guilt over Lotor. His demise was his own undoing.” Coran tried to console Allura.

“No, Coran, you misunderstand what I’m saying,” Allura’s eyes shot up to face the man she considered family. “There’s something,” Allura clutched her heart. “There’s something, an energy maybe, telling me we’ve made a grave mistake by leaving Lotor behind. One that may cost billions of innocent lives. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s dark. The unease, the fear, that paralyzed you? That was not my own feelings, that was the spirit calling out to me.”

“We’ll figure it out, Princess.” Coran couldn’t hide his anxiety. His wrinkles were deepened. A smile that was normally tattooed on his face was missing. Still, he sat at Allura’s bedside to reassure her. He placed a hand over one of Allura’s and gave it a squeeze. “Whatever happens we’ll figure it out. We have to.” Coran quietly said until the room eventually became heavy with silence.

 

* * *

 

Despite war still weighing heavy on a few members of Team Voltron, most of the Paladins thought they were on vacation. These small trips felt like a break away from everything they’d been through and everything they’d seen.  And they were making the most of it.

One Paladin begged for the Balmera to be a pitstop. A certain Yellow Paladin wanted to see a certain Balmeran. Hunk wanted to see Shay.  He didn’t know what to say to her thought. He just wanted to be around her. She made him feel like butterflies took refuge in his stomach. It filled him with nerves, but nowadays that was a constant. The only difference was that he liked these jitters. It made him feel like a normal kid.

Hunk found Shay’s hut. He had to ask the Balmera where she was. The Balmera tried to connect her to him, but Hunk managed to end that call before it got awkward. The Balmera was confused at why Hunk wants to know where Shay is, but not call her using the Balmera direct landline. Then Hunk started talking to the Balmera trying to explain what a surprise was.

When the Balmera understood it was excited. They filled Hunk with giddy as they lit up a path. The crystal blue floor had illuminated to show white glowing footsteps that faded if it went too far or as soon as Hunk walked past it. Hunk was running in order to keep up with the Balmera. By the time he got to Shay’s hut, he was out of breath.

Shay’s hut looked humble. There were some crystals, but only a few at the perimeter of the home. Other than that, it was pure rock. Shay lived a distance away than what he last remembered and the Balmera made him sprint. Hunk was too tired to lift his arms up as he groaned and put his head against the door. His forehead glowed white against the rock as the Balmera sent his knock to Shay. And Hunk got a response he didn’t expect.

“Huh?” Hunk lifted his head from her house after hearing back from Shay through the Balmera’s phone call system. He placed his hand on the rock so Shay could speak to him easier. She was telling him that she wasn’t at home, but at work. And Hunk’s shock was in hearing her occupation. “Wait, you work where?!”

 

* * *

 

Lance had been staring down a plate of bug food. He thought he liked it, but as he poked the still moving slug he realized he never tried it before. And soon realized that he had no interest in eating it. He put his hand in his bowl and started playing with his food. He let the slug walk up the back of his hand.

“Hey, little guy,” Lance started whispering to the slug. “You’re a small friend, aren’t you?”  The slug moved it’s two antennas as it faced Lance. He couldn’t exactly hear the slug’s thoughts, but he felt like he understood what the slug was thinking. The slug was thinking about how it disliked salt. Lance was about to ask it why, but he was interrupted as he saw Hunk running toward his bench set.

“Lance,” Hunk excitedly spoke. “Shay told me about her job and-” Hunk cut himself off as he looked at Lance’s hand. “Why is there a dead slug on your hand?”

“What?” Lance scoffed. “He’s not-” Lance looked back at the slug on his hand and now he noticed the slug was still. It wasn’t moving and it hadn’t been moving. Lance shook his hand and dropped the slug back into the bowl.  Lance started rubbing the slime from his hand as he looked to Hunk. “I heard slime was a good exfoliator for the skin.” Lance chuckled awkwardly because he thought he was so stressed he was seeing things. He didn’t want to freak out his friend.

“Okay,” Hunk intoned slowly before moving onto his original hype. Hunk’s hand were in fists by the side of his chest and they bobbed up and down as Hunk was trying to get out all his excess energy. His smile was bright and wide as he started telling Lance what he found out. “Shay is working at a battle car show! I think she is an engineer.”

“A battle car show?!” Lance stood from his seat mirroring Hunk’s enthusiasm before his face dropped. “What’s that?” Lance placed his hands on the sides of his hips.

“Glad you asked,” Hunk’s eyes turned into stars as he grabbed Lance’s wrist. “I’ll show you.” Hunk yanked Lance from his seat causing Lance to release a loud _oof_ sound.

Hunk followed the path the Balmera set out for him again and Lance trailed at his side. Lance was trying to keep pace with Hunk. Lance was both tripping over his feet and also getting caught by Hunk’s grip so he could stand again. After the first few seconds of the run Lance didn’t expect to be going on, he found his footing and kept up with Hunk.

They bickered back and forth for a while.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked Hunk.

“Good question,” Hunk smiled. “I’m not exactly sure. Didn’t get to explain the entire thing to me because she had to go work. I think it’s like an arena or a circuit race place.” Hunk hummed. “I’m just following the blue brick road.”

“So, we’re going on an adventure?” Lance was beaming at the idea of watching a car race. He never saw one in person, but he was ready to see his first show in space.

“You best believe we are.” Hunk grinned.

 

The vibrations underneath their feet were the first thing they noticed as they neared the arena. Then the noticed the chanting. After that, they smelt the food. Lance sniffed the air and practically drooled.

“Is that,” Lance breathed in again as he followed the smell. “Is that a turkey leg?” Hunk took a whiff.

“No, I think that’s a _rheruan_ leg.” Hunk corrected.

“A what now?” Lance raised a brow.

“It’s a big furry creature, but that’s not important! Let’s go find Shay!” Hunk gleamed as the two got on a line to get through customs. “She said she was on the arena. I think she is fixing their chariot ships and giving them gas.”

“Right,” Lance nodded. “I forgot. Shay’s an engineer just like you.” Lance and Hunk were walking toward the entrance of the huge building which was an opened hangar door. The arena was a repurposed galra ship. The insides of the vessel had been stripped bare. The weapons were removed. Most of the infrastructure of the ship were replaced by stairs and seats.

“Yeah, she is. She found out after the Galra left.” Hunk was proud of his friend. “She’s also super brave, courageous, and kind.” Hunk kept gushing as they neared the building. “She is the softest rock person I have ever met.”

“Wow,” Lance wrapped his arm around Hunk’s shoulders. “Sounds like love is in the air tonight, buddy!”

“Huh, what, love, what, _psssh_ , no.” Hunk shook his hands as he stammered.

“Denial isn’t just a river in the desert.” Lance teased.

“You mean, Egypt?” Hunk clarified.

“You know what, I mean,” Lance waved his hand in front of Hunk. “You like Shay and-” Lance was cut off by a voice coming out from the distance.

“Are those the Paladins of Voltron?!” A Balmeran called out.

“No, it can’t be they aren’t wearing their armor.” Another yelled.

“Wait! That’s Lance!” Another shouted. Lance proceeded to wink and snap his finger guns in the direction where it came from. “He’s the lanky one!”

“Yes, he is-” Lance’s voice was smooth until he heard what they said. “Hey!”

“And that’s Hunk!” A different Balmeran announced.

“Isn’t that Shay’s boyfriend?!” Lance covered his hand over his mouth from Hunk as he shouted.

“Lance!” Hunk blushed as he pushed Lance’s shoulder. Lance was too busy laughing at Hunk’s reaction to care.

The Yellow and Red Paladin didn’t realize they’d been swarmed by fans who wanted to get their autograph or take pictures. They accidentally caused a scene, not that they minded all the attention. The Paladins forgot they were somewhat famous ever since Coran’s shows.  

After they spoke to their fans they got special treatment from the arena. Lance kept thinking to himself how he could get used to being a Paladin. He was waving to the crowd as the announcers said that some Paladins of Voltron had arrived. He was looking out when he spotted a familiar face. One with a scar on his right cheek.

“Keith?” Lance whispered. Lance saw him and Hunk on the big screen in the middle of the circuit. Lance saw that Hunk was waving to everyone and didn’t notice Keith.  

Lance wanted people to cheer on Keith too so he pointed toward Keith who was in the middle of a crowded area. When Lance started frantically gesturing toward Keith, Keith just shook his head no toward Lance. But, that only encouraged him more.

Krolia had been in a disguise. She was wearing shades that Pidge made and a scarf that hid her face from the nose down. She didn’t want to unease the planet who had been enslaved by the Galra with her presence. Even though, she had something covering her face. Lance could still hear her laughter over the sounds of screaming as she watched her son try to avoid attention.

The camera managed to land on Keith and the crowd cheered for him. And he smiled as best as he could. He put his front teeth together and instead of looking happy he looked more confused than anything else. He also started to wave, but he seemed like a robot. Lance was cackling at how awkward his friend was.

“Guys, come on!” Lance waved Keith, Krolia, and the wolf to come over. Hunk and Lance had been walking down some stairs to get front row seats to watch the action directly. “Saving the universe has its perks!” Lance shouted toward them cupping his mouth to make himself louder.

Keith and Krolia looked toward each other and shrugged. They got up from their seats and made their way to Lance and Hunk. The wolf flashed to stand in between Lance and Hunk. Lance rubbed Yorak’s forehead.

“Who's a good girl?” Lance cooed. Yorak nudged her head right into Lance’s palm. “You are!”

“Where are we going?” Keith asked his friends with a smile. It was weird Lance rarely saw Keith smile before his mom, but now it’s practically every day. It was weird, but he liked weird. He was happy to see a happy Keith.

“Follow me!” Hunk said as they walked to their seats.

 

By the time, they made their way to the seats the match had started. Their seats had shade because there were seats that extended over theirs. Their seats were raised from the floor and had a transparent sheet of crystal covering them in case anything went wrong in the match. They were near ground floor, but not close to the ground. They sat on the raised ground as they watched the races.

They saw everything in their box. They saw the pit crews of which there was ten. The same number of ships on the field each of them had a number on them. Hunk scanned all of the crews as he tried to find where Shay was. But, he couldn’t make her out. He thought maybe she was just camouflaged since the pit crews were also covered in shadow.  So, he looked back out onto the field to enjoy the match.

The race track was in the shape of an oval. There was a large strip in the middle of an ellipse that had large translucent crystals shooting out from it. The crystals were almost like glass you could see everything, but with a slight blue tint. The barrier in the middle made it so no one could cut through the track and cheat.

There were ten ships out there and they each had a different look to them. There were more than just Balmerans out on the field.

The Balmerans aesthetic was eclectic. They took their materials from all over the place. Their ships still managed to have an umbrella look that was steampunk and gothic.  They were easily Hunk’s favorite because you could see the mechanics the easiest. There number’s were 1, 5, and 7. One of their ships caught his attention almost instantly.

Ship 7 was a combination of Galra tech, what looked very similar to a pod they had in the castle ship, that was running on a Balmeran crystal. The crystal was also carved and being used as a seat by the pilot. It was a combination of function and decoration that Hunk could appreciate.

There were a couple of Olkarians- their ships seemed to be more sleek and modern than others. It looked like the top half of motorcycle helmet if it was made into a hovercycle. When they used their superspeed straight green lines traced all throughout its black coat. They had 2 and 6.

Hunk couldn’t recall the name of the planet. He kept calling it the furry planet because they were littered with humanoid animals. Whatever, planet they hailed from, there were a few of furries on the track. They liked to match themselves with their cars. The paint job matched whatever pattern their fur had. The cheetah print was 8 and the zebra was 9.

Then there were a few races that Hunk had yet to meet. Number 3 had a spiky tail coming from their body which they left exposed in their spiky silver metallic floating chariot. They were using their own tail as a brake.

Number 4 looked like a pink blob with googly eyes. The blob was inside of a bubble speeding at ridiculous speeds. They were able to mold their shape and their ship’s shape to get out of a crowded area.

And there was one last ship, number 10, that seemed as if it was trying to hide from being galra as if it was a mixture of something else. Whatever, it was the ship was similar to a tank. The difference had been where the weapon on top would be it was replaced with the head of a pilot. Hunk heard the pilot’s scream and it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He was trying to figure out if he knew that person before, but they had a helmet on that hide their face so it was difficult.

“Hunk!” Keith got Hunk’s attention shouting over the loudness of the arena. He leaned forward to look at Hunk since Lance had been in between them. “She’s doing good out there!”

“Who is?” Hunk inquired.

“Shay!” Keith said over the sounds of screams. Keith pointed out a ship with the number 7 drawn on the hood.  Hunk didn’t understand at first as he looked at Keith with his mouth agape. But, when he realized that Shay was in the arena and she wasn’t a pit member he gasped. His eyes widen as he zeroed in on ship 7 with his jaw dropping.

“Shay’s a pilot?!” Hunk screamed with passion. On the monitor that hung over the crystal blockade, there was a minute being counted down. “Just when you think she can’t get any cooler!”

“Ladies and gentlethings! I’m your host Syrena!” The rambunctious announcer cheered getting the crowd amped up. She had so much energy in her voice it was impossible not to share her excitement. She reminded Hunk of Coran.“We are now entering round three! Keep in mind, there are numbers on each vehicle, but this is not indicative of their rank in the battle arena community! Viewer, if this is your first time in the BalmArena then get prepared for a sight to see!”

Hunk saw the ships began to change. A majority of them looked like they were morphing to have weapons attached to them. Except the Balmerans and the blob. Hunk wondered what was happening.

“In the final round of the circuit,” Syrena answered his questions. “Contenders are allowed to use non-lethal equipment against their opponents in order to be the first to past the finish line the most in the time allotted! This is what you’ve all been waiting for! And this is where it becomes anyone’s game!”

The crowd started chanting down the final seconds on the clock. Hunk could not be more worried as he saw Shay had yet to change anything to her ship. And she was right next to spiky tail.

“This is awesome!” Lance looked between Hunk and Keith as he buzzed. “It’s like Mario Kart!”

“5,” The crowd roared as Hunk started biting his nails.

“Come on,” Hunk worried.

“4!”

“Power up, already Shay,” Hunk whispered to himself.

“3!” Hunk closed his eyes.

“2!” He started shaking his head. Trying to imagine a scenario where this works out for her.

“1!” At the last second, Hunk’s eyes betrayed him. He opened his eyes as his eyes gravitated to Shay’s ship. He didn’t care that the blob was sending out bubbles which bubbled up their opponents bringing them into the sky for a few seconds. Or, that one Olkari ship managed to glitch the mechanics of nearby ships to cause them to halt. And another electrocuted a nearby ship. Or, that the furries used nitro and sped onto the walls in order to avoid other players. All he cared about was Shay and her not getting hit.

“They said this was non-lethal, right?” Hunk noticed the man with a tail raising toward Shay’s ship. “Cause, that seems pretty lethal to me!”

“Fellow viewers,” The chirpy voice returned. “Some of you may be worried over the safety of some contestants due to other’s enhancements, but no need to fear. Our committee has cleared everyone. And gave each pilot rules and regulations so that everyone has a fair chance at winning!”

“This doesn’t look very fair!” Hunk shouted as he lept toward the glass screen watching Shay. Then, as if Hunk could see frame by frame he saw the tail extend toward Shay’s ship to knock it over on its side. And Hunk felt concern and wanted to rush out there to protect Shay, but before that thought could even finish it happened. What transpired occurred so quickly that Hunk couldn’t believe what he saw. The earth below them moved in Shay’s favor.

Shay’s seat glowed and so did the crystal barrier. The ground raised a rectangular block that was thick enough to keep the tail from hitting her. The creature’s tail was stuck in the ground so his chariot ended up speeding off without him. It crashed into the wall below where the Paladins and Krolia. Metal and wood chips came flying upward and Lance threw one of his hands up cheering.

“So glad you took me here!” Lance screamed as he watched the destruction.

“And within seconds our first competitor Spiklo, number 3,  is out for the count! Without a vessel to compete with she is out!” Everyone on the field avoided Spiklo as she took her tail out of the block. The ground fell back into place and Spiklo kicked the rocks on the ground.

“Remember contestants, you get a few extra laps added onto your total score if you pick up the fallen pilots!” The lady overhead reminded the contestants of their incentive to keep the other’s extra safe and the pink blob took advantage of that. “ How sweet! Our lovely Jubee, number 4, is sending out a bubble to keep his fellow pilot out of harm’s way.”  

“Now, let’s check out leaderboard!” Within seconds, there was a chart with totals coming in.

“From last place to first,” Syrena boomed rolling her words with extra emphasis. “We have Number 3 in last place, sorry Spiklo, maybe next time.” She sounded hopeful as she continued. “In ninth, it is one of Balmera’s own, Number five! Joio is a newcomer on the stage, it seems as if they have yet to get a handle on connecting with the Balmera as a defense mechanism. You may think they are fast, but Chichi’s score says otherwise! The cheetah is in eighth place! Following after them is a friend from their home planet Sona, it’s number 9, it’s Debra the Zebra!”

“Lance, maybe you should check out Sona. That planet seems right up your alley.” Hunk nudged Lance’s side with a smirk. “They’d love to hear all about Pike!”  Hunk managed to talk to Lance while looking forward at the match watching as Shay past the finish line once again.

“Pike is an awesome cat man and you can’t shame me for that!” Lance puffed.

Krolia and Keith overheard their conversation. Krolia asked her son a question he wondered as well. “You never told me about a Pike, is he a member of your team, too?”

“I don’t know,” Keith admitted as he poked Lance. “Who is Pike?”

“My Monsters and Mana character!”

“Your what?!” Keith asked clearly confused. But, when Krolia heard Monsters and Mana she gasped as she looked at Lance.

“I haven’t played M&M since I was a child!  You have it?!” Krolia’s eyes narrowed. She hadn’t heard the name in years and hearing it again filled her with delight. But, it was slightly scary for Lance to witness because he could only hear her smiling rather than actually see it underneath her scarf. Keith stared at his mother in shock he wondered what she was gushing about. Lance smiled when he recognized Keith’s confusion.

“This explains it!” Lance told Keith as he grinned at Krolia. Lance threw an arm over Keith’s shoulder as he whispered in his ear. “Your mom’s a nerd, no wonder why you always beat me at the Garrison.” After Lance, spoke to Keith he talked to Krolia.

“Yeah, we got the game! Coran stored it somewhere, we can play it when we get back!” Lance moved his arm from Keith to give Krolia a thumbs up. Krolia nodded as she started thinking of the character she was going to build and the adventures she could go on in the campaign. Keith still didn’t know what Monsters and Mana was or why that made Krolia a nerd, but he scoffed and smiled. Thinking to himself, that Lance hasn’t changed a bit.

Lance looked back to the field and started paying attention to the results again. The announcer caught up to third place.

“In third, we have a fan favorite, number four, Jubee. Who passed the Olkari’s, numbers 2 and 6, just barely. Saving your friends really pays off in the end!”

Hunk was buzzing to hear who was in first place. They cut the screen to show the scores and it was shuffling in between number 10 and Shay’s 7.

“Currently, in second place we have another fan favorite. One who uses their abilities both defensively and offensively.” Syrena was creating anticipation though ambiguity. Whoever, number 10 was, they were no pushover. While they did prefer to use brute force by shoving their car underneath someone ahead of them they also were able to combat against someone else’s enhancements. Once, they slowed someone down by dropping their ship into the ground for a split second which left a huge crack in the field and took Debra the Zebra off course. And then, they were the first person to avoid being bubbled by Jubee by managing to reflect the power on him.

“In second place, is everyone’s favorite Balmeran, number 7, Shay!” Syrena cheered which led to a thunderous wave of applause. Hunk jumped from his seat.

“Go Shay!” Hunk shouted from their box.

“This makes the current leader, ship number 10, Diz! No one knows exactly where she hails from. With how fierce she is in the BalmArena, I’d think twice about going there!”

The match continued on and everyone was at the edge of their seats. More contestants gained more laps to their total, but as time was running down more people’s ships were getting wrecked. Diz was ruthless before they could escape to their pit crew to make quick touch-ups she destroyed their vehicle.

She took out both of the Olkari’s ships, which is no easy feat. They are masters of technology and knew that one ship had the power to cancel out another ship. And the other shocked their opponents’ ship. Diz managed to get them both to get each other. They both sandwiched her ship, working in an alliance, but it backfired. They used their abilities at the same time and Diz flew her ship spiraling upwards. Electricity traveled to the other ship before the wave of obstruction could hit the other which sent both ships out of commission for a moment.

But, Diz knew they would be on her tail and harder to take out once they got back up. So, she spun in the air to get behind them and activated another enhancement on her ship. The tip of her vehicle morphed into a large spearhead that acted as a bulldozer. She sped up her ship as she mowed down the two Olkari ships sending them straight into the rock walls of the arena. Unable to pull themselves out of the rock during the race both vehicles used the green lights inside their ships to say ‘WE YIELD’ in the visible parts of their ship.

Once those two were out it left very few on the field. The number 1 Balmeran had the Balmera shoot a piece of rock underneath Chichi’s car when she went to speed up on the side of the wall which knocked her off balance and caused her ship to flip upside down. Unfortunately, the 5th Balmeran couldn’t avoid hitting Chichi’s car so they were both unable to continue the battle.

Jubee’s power was better when there were more people on the field and had less attention focused on them. The more he used his bubbles the less strength and control he had the bubble that flew him. He forgot about that weakness as he bubbled the first Balmera and found his bubble ship popping.

Since his bubbles were no longer stable as they once had been they didn’t raise and come back down softly. This caused the number one ship to raise in the air at the regular height, which was about four stories high. Normally, it would be a non-issue to see it go to that level, but Jubee’s bubbles were weak. The bubble holding the Balmeran popped. Which sent the number 1 ship coming crashing down.

Shay took notice of the debacle. She heard Jubee crying out that 1 was in danger. She had been close to the finish place and the time was winding down. She knew she couldn’t cross the line and get that lap to catch up with Diz, but as soon as she noticed her friend falling. She stopped caring for the match altogether.

Diz sped toward the finish line and got an extra lap, while Shay drove backward to save her friend. She used the Balmera to make a ramp that she raced on quickly in order to grab her fellow Balmeran out of the ship before they crashed into it. She threw them in the back of her ship quickly as she raced on the crystal going down encircling it until she reached the ground safely.

At the same time, as she landed on the ground safely, the match was over. And the crowd was going wild.

“Wow! What a show!” Syrena sounded stunned herself and she recapped what ensued. “Luckily, for us, we have someone like Shay making sure everyone is safe! It’s time for a word from our sponsor: Vrepit Sal’s. Hear about how this joint from a space mall ending up becoming the fastest growing chain restaurant in the whole universe while we clean up the stage. When we come back we will have tallied up the final scores overall and name the top three winners!”

“Do you think we can go see Shay?” Hunk turned to his friends as he buzzed with adrenaline.

“You guys saved this planet,” Krolia reminded and her voice was soft. “I’m pretty sure you guys can go anywhere and they’d welcome you with open arms.” Hunk thought Keith’s mom was pretty cool. He wondered how his moms would get along with Keith’s alien mom.

“You’re right!” Hunk nodded. Let’s go!” Hunk grabbed Lance’s wrist and took him with him to the bottom level.

“Why do I have to come?!” Lance screeched as Hunk dragged him.

“Emotional support!” Hunk replied back swiftly.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the bottom level and hang out with the pit crews. Hunk needed a pep talk before he headed toward Shay’s pit stop. He saw her as she took off her helmet letting her earrings dangle in the wind.

“Hey,” Hunk gulped. “Maybe, we should head back. I think it’s about right for that-” Hunk turned on his heels, but Lance spun him right back around.

“Nopity, nope nope,” Lance pushed him closer to Shay.  “We came all the way to this planet instead of going to the mermaids, if I can’t see Plaxum again the least you could do is let me live vicariously through your relationship.” Lance gave Hunk a final shove in Shay’s direction. Which caused Hunk to bang into a cart that held tools and small pieces which made a lot of clang and clatter and attracted Shay’s attention instantly. Hunk blushed as he waved to Shay.

“Hunk!” Shay began to walk over toward the Yellow Paladin. She enveloped him in a hug. “It has been so long.” They pulled away and started chatting some more.

“Yeah, it has!” Hunk was nervous about coming to talk to Shay. It made his hands clammy and his breath uneven, but now that she was here in person talking to him all those concerns melted away. Even though they were in the middle of a loud, fast pace, and cluttered area it felt like it was just them two. “I didn’t know you were a pilot! You were great out there! With skills like that, you can teach me a thing or two. And your ship, too! You gotta tell me how you engineered that! That was the coolest thing on the field. Oh! Then there was also the fact you were using the Balmera to earthbend, that was insanely awesome!”

“I will, in due time, thank you. You are too kind,” Shay placed her hand on his shoulder which caused Hunk to become a blubbering mess. Either, Shay noticed and didn’t speak about it or she couldn’t tell.

“Whenever I am out in the arena I think of what would Hunk do. I saw some recordings of your fight at the space mall and I took note of your abilites.”

“You saw those videos?” Hunk thought his cheeks were going to combust. He laughed awkwardly as he looked away rubbing the back of his head thinking about how ridiculous he was made out to be in Coran’s skits. “I was the worst.”

“I disagree,” Shay spoke. “I think you were the funniest, but if I am honest it was not the Hunk I knew. The version I see in front of me is my favorite Hunk.” Hunk was turning red some more, but he managed to keep up the conversation flowing between them. They spoke about mechanics and laughed with each other. Lance was proud of Hunk, but he was also realizing he had become the third wheel and staring at Hunk and Shay was getting awkward.

Lance turned on his heels and wanted to check out Diz’s pit crew. He liked how ferocious they had been. The pit crews were labeled by the ship’s number. From Crew 7’s station, he could see Crew 10. There weren’t as many crew members as everyone else’s. He saw there were three people in total. He saw their silhouettes since he was too far to make out any details.

The pilot had was built heavy. A strong muscular build from her head to her toes. She had a helmet that covered her head and her ears. Her helmet seemed wide around where her ears should be. He couldn’t see a face through the black tint of the helmet so he figured whatever her species was she had big ears.

The other two were more slender. One of them had fabric that flowed from the top of their head to their waist, but it looked like it blended into the flowing pants they were wearing. Lance could make out the other member clearly. She covered half her face with a white handkerchief in the same way Keith’s mom did, covering her nose to her chin. She was wearing a blank tank top and cargo pants. Lance saw she had oil marks against her blue skin on her exposed arms.

Lance was planning on talking himself up to the blue babe, but he caught someone else’s attention. Lance passed by Chichi the Cheetah and Debra the Zebra’s station. They were in Crew 8 and 9. They were watching their crew fix their ships and figuring out ways on making them better. Then they noticed Lance. Chichi purred in his direction.

“Is that the Blue Paladin?” Debra waved toward Lance as she held a smirk on her face. Lance winked toward them and he was about to talk to them until he heard a clang in Crew 10’s space.

The sound got Lance’s attention as he walked over to the space. He walked to Crew 10. But something was off, now there were only two members when Lance had been sure there were three. He shook it off. He thought a slug was alive and moving today so he figured he was seeing things.

“Hi,” Lance waved. “The name’s Lance. I’m a Paladin of Voltron,” Lance was bragging, but there seemed to be no response coming from either member in team ten. “I saved this planet?” Lance wondered why he wasn’t getting the response he wanted. He sighed. “Nevermind,” Lance shrugged. He just wanted to tell Diz he thought they were cool, but he felt embarrassed. And he wanted to leave now. But, before he could someone called out to him.

“Why are you here?” The voice belonged to the blue lady and for some unknown reason, Lance could swear he recognized it. Yet, she was so stand-offish. Her arms were crossed, her stance seemed like it was ready to go into a fight, and she sounded harsh.

“Yeesh,” Lance took a step back feeling the third degree. “I just wanted to say you did a good job out there Diz.”

“Did you expect me to do a bad one?” Diz retorted clearly offended. And for a moment Lance knew exactly where he recognized that voice. He heard it in a fight.

“Ha,” Lance chuckled as he started backing away. “That’s a good one Diz.” He didn’t have his armor and couldn’t get to his bayard so he wanted to leave. If a fight started he knew he couldn’t win. “I’m gonna go bet money on you, right now, to get first place, so make me proud.” Lance smiled as he walked away fast, but not enough to cause suspicion. As he did his heart pounded. Lately, Lance hasn’t been able to tell the difference between an actual threat or if he was imagining things. Before he made the wild claim he thought he wanted some evidence.

He made his way back to Hunk and Shay.

“Hey, Shay, sorry to interrupt,” Lance interjected into their conversation.

“Oh, Lance you are here too,” Shay pulled Lance into a hug as well. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, but I have to ask you a question-” Lance’s voice was dire, but he was interrupted by the booming voice of Syrena and the sounds of cheers.

“Contestants! If you would please return to the stage, we have the final results!” Syrena practically sang her words she was beyond excited.

“I will talk to you once I return.” Shay put her hand up toward Lance and Hunk and she said bye to them both.

“Wait!” Lance reached a hand out to her, but it was too loud for her to hear him. And he couldn’t reach her in time without causing a scene.

“What did you want to ask Shay?” Hunk questioned.

“If Diz ever takes off her helmet,” Lance whispered to his friend.

“Why?” Hunk scrunched up his face in confusion.

“Oh,” Lance had to think of a lie. He didn’t want to tell Hunk what he was thinking and cause him to freak out too. Plus, he felt as if he was being watched.

“I wanted an autograph?” Lance knew that was a terrible lie, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. “Yeah, it’s weird to ask someone for an autograph and you don’t know their face. Like, if I want to sell it in the future saying Diz signed this for me, but I don’t know what she looks like how I am supposed to know who Diz is when she does stuff.”

“I’m lost.” Hunk said. Lance was also lost, but he needed to cover his tracks. He decided to put his improv skills to the test.

“If I’m trying to sell Diz’s autograph I need to choose the best time which is when she does something amazing. If she goes viral, that’s the best time to put up her autograph online to sell for big bucks. But, if it’s a hologram just showing Diz’s face and her accomplishments I won’t know it’s her and I won’t put up her autograph for sale. Think about it.” Lance spoke with confidence he did not have, but Hunk nodded.

“Okay,” Hunk spoke slowly, “I think I get it.” Hunk put a hand under his chin as he looked away from Lance and shrugged before looking toward him again. “Who knows, maybe she’ll take it off when she gets second place.”

“Yeah,” Lance turned to look at Crew 10. “Maybe.” He noticed that the third member who disappeared before was now walking toward Lance. They had shades that covered their eyes and a majority of their nose. The bottom of her face was red. She had something in her hand as she waved toward Lance.

“Who’s that?” Hunk asked. “Did you meet a special lady?”

“She’s on Diz’s crew,” Lance tensed. He needed to calm down, or at least pretend like he was. “I mean, I think, she is. She left before I got to talk to everyone.” Lance breathed. “I’m going to talk to her.”

“Hi, there,” The red lady sounded sweet and playful. “Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to meet you before. The name is Rose. I know, it’s kinda weird, my parents were hippies.” She extended her free hand to Lance. “My girls and I aren’t the most talkative people. I got a bit a nervous hearing I was near the Red Paladin and ran off.” Rose got in closer as she wrapped her arm around Lance’s shoulder. “I’m actually a big fan of yours, you know defender of the universe and all that.”  

“I thought that girl said I was the Blue Paladin?” Lance tried to see the top half of Rose’s face. If she was multicolored than he would be able to confirm his theories. But, she wouldn’t let him get too close. She inched away from him pulling her hand off of his jacket.

“Of course she did,” Rose giggled.  “But I knew better than that. In your later Voltron shows, I remember you became the Red Paladin through aerial dancing. You were pretty good at it, by the way, but I think I could give you some tips on how to hold your splits longer and make them better.”

“What?” Lance guffawed. “I can hold my splits for a long time and they are amazing!”

“I know, I know.” Rose raised her hands and smirked. “No need to get defensive, defender. I just want to help out a friend is all. Here,” Rose handed Lance a card. “You wanted this, right?”

In Lance’s hand, there was Diz’s autograph. It looked like Lance wrote it with his right hand which wouldn’t be a huge issue except for the fact Lance is left-handed.

“And,” Rose continued to speak. “If you ever do decide you want my help, turn the card. You’ll find another surprise.”

Lance turned the card and found Rose’s number on the back with the words ‘For when you need my help’ with a winky face drawn beside it. Which got Lance by surprise. Lance found himself laughing.

“What,” Rose stammered. “Why are you laughing?” She sounded almost hurt.

“Oh, my,” Lance waved his hands. “No, no, no, I’m not laughing at you. Oh, god, I remember when Jenny Shabon did that to me, it was the worst.” Lance shuddered thinking about it before looking back to Rose. “I was just laughing cause I thought I knew you from a fight I was in before,” Lance sighed as he raised the card. “But, I mean the girl I was fighting wouldn’t hit on me, anyway, she was working with Lotor. She was insane and you clearly aren’t. Sorry,” Lance laughed again. “War makes you second-guess everything sometimes.”  

“Yeah, I can see that happening. Sorry, about that.” Rose said. “It looks like they’re about to announce the champion.”

Lance walked closer to the stage to see Shay and Diz standing side by side. One of them waiting to stand on either the first place or second place podium.

“Now, to announce the winner of the BalmArena for today!” Syrena trilled her voice. “Not only will she get a trophy and the honor of claiming this victory, but also a cash prize reward!” Syrena cheered.

“The winners get money?” Lance questioned.

“Winner.” Rose corrected. “Only the one who stands in first place gets money. The others get nothing.” Rose clenched her jaw looking almost concerned.

“You really want Diz to win don’t you?” Lance asked.

“She’s the only one who's making money for us, right now,” Rose confessed. “So, yeah, we kind of need her to win.”

“Now, the woman with the most laps around the circuit was Zid!” Syrena announced and the crowd started to boo. Everyone wanted Shay to win. She did the right thing, even though she sacrificed her win.

“ _But_ ,” Syrena sang the word. “Remember that you get bonus points for saving your fallen competitors. Since Shay saved her fellow contestant, she gained the points she needed to take the win! Therefore, Shay takes home the trophy, a lifelong membership to any Vrepit Sal’s, and of course the money!”

“Aw,” Rose sighed as she realized her team lost. She shrugged her shoulders. “We’ll figure it out.” As she smiled meekly toward Lance. “See you around, Red.”

“I feel like I should be saying that too.” Lance waved bye as Rose sauntered back to her area.

While Shay was being congratulated by her team and the Paladins, Zid had to contain her true feelings. She wanted to throw a fit and make the panel change her mind by force if she had too. She couldn’t if she wanted to continue working at the BalmArena for another chance to win the championship. She wanted to hurl her helmet off and screamed, but she couldn’t. So she stomped her way towards there.

“Hey, Diz,” Rose walked by her friend’s side as she grunted.

“I should’ve won!” The scoring system left Diz disgruntled.

“I know, but don’t worry,” Rose was trying to calm down her hotheaded teammate. “We’ll make ends meet.”

“How?” Diz asked quietly making sure no one was able to hear there conversation.  “Aren’t we supposed to be good now, Ezor?” Diz addressed the woman who went by Rose.

“If we want to get on the winning side, on Voltron’s side, yeah. We gotta be good, Zethrid.” Ezor talked to the woman who went by Diz.

“We have bigger things to worry about than what we’re going to eat.” The blue lady spoke out. “Like that paladin.”

“Don’t worry, Acxa,” Ezor droned. “Lucky for us, pretty boys tend to be pretty stupid. I got him off our tail. I even put a tracker on him, which makes our job easier. I put my number on a card thing. He thinks I’m into him.”

“Aren’t you?” Zethrid asked.

“Hmm,” Ezor thought about it. “Maybe.”

“Girls, focus,” Acxa commanded their attention. “We have to stick to the plan. We need Voltron.”

“Do we?” Exor crossed her arms. “We could always go back to the witch.”

“No, we can’t trust her.”Acxa was blunt. “I don’t care what that witch said. Your blood is your blood. She is going to care for her son whether she thinks she will or not. Lotor made himself very clear. He wanted to lead Alteans and end all Galra. And none of us here are Altean.”

“But, we are Galran.” Zethrid sighed.

“So, is Lotor.” Ezor mentioned the facts.  “If he wants to end all Galran, eventually he’ll get to himself.”

“Who's to say he already hasn’t?” Acxa thought aloud. After they got ejected from their ships by Lotor they had no idea what happened to him. They were blown away by the fight, but luckily for them, Acxa had a backup plan in case Lotor was unreliable. She set up a connection to a ship back at Galra headquarters and made it when she clicked a button on her suit it would go to her location. She rescued her teammates and devised a plan with them on a neighboring planet.

“Regardless what happened to Lotor, we have a mission to do. And, I ensure we’ll see it to fruition.” Acxa reassured her teammates. They trusted Acxa would take care of them. So, they moved on from the topic as they discussed ways to make sure ‘Diz’ won the next championship. If they stayed that long that is. It all depended on where the Paladins traveled too.

Acxa looked away from her allies as she faced Crew 7. She saw more people arrived to congratulate Shay. She recognized the boy from the weblum. She knew he was back as the Black Paladin so this came to no surprise, but the woman he was with did. Acxa squinted toward her.

“Acxa?” Ezor asked. “Something wrong?” Ezor was about to turn to see what caught her attention.

“No,” Acxa quickly stated to get Ezor’s eyes back on her. “And call me Xayac, we shouldn’t be using our real names in public.”

“Whatever,” Ezor complained. “Help us figure out how to get some money.”

“I want to eat some _rheruan_!” Zethrid bellowed.

 

* * *

 

“Man, that was awesome!” Lance had a _rheruan_ leg in his hand. They spent their time walking back to their huts from the stadium.

“Where’s Hunk?” Keith asked.

“He’s hanging out with Shay. I thought I’d let those two lovebirds go on their date. I’d hate to be the odd man in the group.” Lance turned around and realized Keith was hanging out with his mom and his wolf and Lance was just there. “Aw, quiznak,” Lance dropped his hand that held his alien meat and Yorak took it from him. Lance didn’t seem to care. He didn’t take a bite of it yet, so he didn't have to mourn the taste.

“I’m third wheeling again!” Lance groaned. “And this time it’s even sadder, cause it’s a mom and her son.”

“You were right,” Krolia chuckled. “He is whiny.”

“You told your mom that?!” Lance complained.

“I told Krolia a lot of things.” Keith laughed.

“He told me that you forgot your bonding moment,” Krolia smirked toward her son whose expression dropped. “You cradled him in your arms.” She put her hands over her chest as she teased her son.

“I’m not telling you anything anymore.” Keith joked with his mom and it was nice to see. Lance caught Keith smiling again. Lance couldn’t believe how wrong he had Keith. He was a lone wolf, who didn’t want to be alone. Look, how happier he was when he had a family.

It made Lance feel a bit guilty. He was his right-hand man at one point. He had no idea he wasn’t happy, he just thought that’s how he was. Lance thought he could’ve been there more for Keith. That he should’ve been there more for Keith.

“Before I forget to ask,” Keith spoke. “What’s Monsters and Mana?” His innocuous question unleashed his mom’s inner nerd. She was info-dumping about M&M and Keith seemed to be into it. He thought it sounded fun and asked Lance about his character, Pike. Which caused Lance to info-dump about his ninja assassin. Krolia nudged her son and asked him if thought Pike would make a great Blade.

Lance awaited Keith’s response to be something along the lines of ‘with Lance in control of him, no’. Instead, Keith smirked toward Lance and said maybe. Keith wasn’t denying his abilities, but also not given Lance satisfaction. The two of them started bickering and Krolia couldn’t help, but laugh. She said that she started to feel like the third wheel, which caused the boys to stop arguing.

They walked back to their huts in a comfortable silence as the sun began to set.

 

* * *

 

The night was calm for the Paladins, but unbeknownst to them there was a darkness lurking much stronger than any of them could anticipate. This gloom was coming whether they had a Castle for the Lions ready or not.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this leave a comment :D or hmu at findingmcthman.tumblr.com we can talk abt voltron


	2. Leaving the Balmera

It was a night filled with tossing and turning. The night before a big jump and the final jump before Team Voltron headed back to Earth. Before most headed back home, but there were still those in search of a place to call home.

Romelle lost everything. She left her people behind because she knew time was valuable. That there was no way to convince a cult that their messiah was a monster. She left behind friends, her family was murdered, and she had nothing left to lose except her home. 

Romelle spent her days on the Balmera talking with those who lived on this large being. They told her about how the Galra enslaved the Balmerans, how they mined it without consideration or rejuvenating the Balmera. The more she heard about the Galra the more she couldn’t stand them. She knew there were two Galra on their Team and she couldn’t understand how the Princess could accept that. 

Instead of going to sleep, she went to Allura’s hut to talk to her about it. 

“Princess, may I talk to you-” Romelle entered Allura’s residence but stopped midway as she noticed she was already talking to someone. She was talking to the Black Paladin; the half-Galra known as Keith. They both were standing in front of her bed deep in conversation but stopped abruptly turning to face Romelle. 

Romelle couldn’t hide her resentment as she narrowed her eyes toward Keith. 

“I’ll let you two talk,” Keith excused himself recognizing that look. “I’ll talk to you later, Princess. I’m going to get some sleep.”  Keith walked past Romelle. Ignoring her side eye. He remembered when Allura felt the same anger toward him, but she moved on. Keith knew eventually so will Romelle. He didn’t take it personally that she hated him. He knew animosity was an emotion that didn’t survive. Eventually, the burning fire of detestement turns to embers or it consumes the one who held the torch. 

“What were you and that Galra talking about?” Romelle interrogated as she walked closer. Allura brought her brows together at the blonde. She questioned her description of Keith wondered where the malice came from. But, she sighed as she realized the source of her antipathy. 

“Lotor,” Allura answered woefully. “Keith and I were the ones who wanted to save Lotor, but the team didn’t think we had enough time. I wanted to ask him if he felt anything,” Allura sighed woefully staring at the ground. 

“Nevermind,” Allura shook her head as she faced her fellow Altean. Allura placed a gentle hand on Romelle’s shoulder. “I have a feeling we should take a walk.”  

They walked side by side as the moonlight shone upon them. 

“You know, I felt how you did once,” Allura began. “That resentment toward the Galra.” 

“Well, what changed?” Romelle asked looking at Allura whose fast was cast with a dark purple overlay coming from the sky. Her eyes twinkled when Romelle looked toward her. The Princess looked ahead as she inhaled deeply. 

“I did,” Allura admitted. “I was narrow-minded, but I realized a few things. If an animal were to bite you, you wouldn’t blame all of them. Or at the very least you shouldn’t, not every animal hurt you, just the one. I know most don’t like to hear it, but people, just like us, are still animals. This helped me realize that the actions of a few should not define the majority.” 

“How can you say a few?” Romelle questioned as she paused to face the Princess. The Princess turned to her which blocked Romelle’s view from the moonlight casting her in shadow. A rim of white surrounding Allura’s shadow. 

“From, what I’ve been hearing there are so many Galra who are detestable.” Romelle talked to the queen as she stared into her eyes.  She was trying to find any hint of coercion. That may be another Galra convinced her to say these words, but there were none.

“I’m talking of the few in power.” Allura continued. “They can make it look like every Galra condones what their empire is doing. Yet, I have traveled near and far. I’ve seen Galra detest that very empire so much they’ve risked their lives to end that terror. ‘That Galra’ I spoke to earlier is much more than his race. He was chosen by the Black Lion to lead Voltron. And she chose him for a reason-”

“The Black Lion also chose Zarkon,” Romelle raised her hand to gesture toward the lion.  “She’s made mistakes before! How is this one any different?” 

“The Black Lion chose Zarkon when he was worthy of her guidance. Black Lion has many powers and abilities, but being able to read the future is not one of them. If it was Black would’ve bent time to ensure that Zarkon would’ve never been her Paladin.”Allura ushered. “Even if the Black Lion didn’t choose Keith I would hold no malice toward him for being Galra. I’ve come to know him as a friend. He has felt pain and loss the same way you and I have-”

“He has no idea what’s it’s like to lose a brother.” 

“Yes he does,” Allura whispered because she felt the weight of Keith’s truth. “And he knows what it’s like to lose a father and a mother. He understands just as well as you and I what it is like to lose your home.” Allura put a hand on over her chest. “You haven’t seen him grow as I have. He has been alone far longer than we have,” Allura placed her hands on Romelle’s shoulder to make sure she got this point across. 

“You don’t have qualms with Keith or the Galra. You have qualms with who you think the Galra are.” Allura spoke. “I know it’s hard to understand and accept that after everything you’ve seen, but it’s true.” Allura breathed softly as she smiled. “And I’ll be there for you when everything gets hard to deal with.”  Romelle stared at Allura’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Romelle spoke as she moved her hand on top of the Princess’ and faced her. It’s not what she wanted to hear, but it is what she needed to hear. The idea that some Galra are good was new, but if someone who lost everything to the Galra could believe that than Romelle thought she could too. 

“I heard that there’s a place that makes great ice cream,” Allura grinned as she moved her hands away from Romelle’s shoulders. “Perhaps, you’d like to accompany me? We can talk about the latest news at the BalmArena Races.” 

“I’d be delighted, Princess.” Romelle figured she could use a distraction from her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Allura and Romelle weren’t the only two people still up. 

Lance was laying on his rock bed, but no matter how many times he tried to get comfortable it just didn’t work. He laid on his bed like a starfish, but that didn’t feel right. He pressed his arms together as he if were a sardine and everything felt stiff and uncomfortable. He thought maybe he should sleep like a horse and stand, but his knees just hurt. 

He tried to meditate, but it bored him. He couldn’t sit still, but in his attempts, he came up with a great idea. He could sleep in the Red Lion. Pidge was sleeping in Green Lion with all her junk. There was nothing stopping Lance from sleeping in his own Lion either. There’s a comfy chair he could lean back in. There was air conditioning. Lance thought for sure that would work. 

He laid in Red for thirty minutes before he realized he was in no way shape or form tired. He decided it was all just nerves of going back home. Lance decided to leave Red and hang out with Kaltenecker. 

She was chilling in a den with creatures that reminded Lance of oversized creatures. By the time he got there, he realized that she was sleeping too. Lance wanted to groan, but he knew it would wake everyone up. He would rather not wake up the thing that looked like a crossbreed of an alligator and a rhino. He slowly left the den and headed back to the circle of Lions. 

Lance didn’t know how to spend his time. He wished he grabbed his game console, but there was not enough time to grab all the emulators or the screen. He wished he had mindless entertainment before he started thinking. He hated that gateway to overthinking. 

Lance wanted to ignore his biggest fear. He stopped in his tracks toward his igloo. The question of Earth’s safety -of his family’s safety- rang throughout his head. They never checked up on Earth before; Lance wondered what if there was no Earth left to protect. 

Lance was about to prematurely grieve over his family, his old livelihood, but another sleepless fellow caught his attention. 

“Lance?” Shiro called out to him. Lance noticed Shiro was jogging towards him. They were in the empty dirt field a small distance away from the Lions. Shiro called out to him waving his arms so he noticed him. “Lance?! Is that you?” 

A small part of Lance wanted to keep walking. He didn’t know if he was ready to face Shiro after he let him down. Shiro’s white hair fueled his guilt. But, instead of bolting away from Shiro he decided to walk toward him. Lance knew he couldn’t change the past, but he was in control of the future. Instead, of letting his history restrict him he decided to learn from his mistakes. 

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance waved back to him. “Getting in a late night run?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro looked to the field of a clear sheet of blue crystals a hill over. “Word of advice, don’t try running on that. It’s more slippery than you think.” Shiro rubbed his lower back. “I’m going from Black Paladin to Bruised Paladin.” Shiro and Lance laughed together. 

“Anyway,” Shiro spoke after their chuckles died down. “Why are you up? I heard it’s going to be a long trip tomorrow, you should be getting rest.” 

“I’m seeing my dad tomorrow, no need to be all Space Dad on me.” Lance joked. 

“I think it’s more like Space Granddad now,” Shiro looked up to his white hair and chuckled. Lance didn’t join in. 

“Look, man,” Lance looked to the ground exhaling heavily before looking up to Shiro. “There are no words to tell you how deeply sorry I am. I know I said it before, but I,” Lance paused shaking his head and he rambled. “I should’ve known. You even knew something was up, well, not you, but the other you, the you whose body you’re in-”

“Lance.” Shiro said, but Lance was too in his own thoughts to hear him.

“How does that even work? I mean, technically it’s your body right since they got your DNA somehow. I bet it was from your arm,” Lance continued his long-winded speech. 

“Lance.” Shiro tried once more but failed.

“That’s beside the point. I mean, like when your soul was trapped in Black Lion and I failed to save you, there was still something in that clone. I talked to clone you, he was a real person, he just wanted to be a Paladin- oh god,” Lance’s face fell as he put both of his hands in the sides of his hair as he muttered. “Is clone you dead? Could I have saved him, too?” Lance’s breathing became more labored as his eyes started welling up. “Did- did I kill him, Shiro? Is he gone? There could’ve been more I could’ve done. I could’ve-”

“Lance!” Shiro spoke firmly, but gently as he placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. It broke Lance out of his conscience-stricken trance.  “No one’s dead, Lance. I remember everything from back then. I remember how you talked with me when after everyone went to the astral plane. I remember how you reassured me telling me everything would be alright. I remember how,” Shiro cleared his throat. “I remember how I yelled at you and you didn’t hate me. I remember how I never apologized for it. And that is the only apology that needs to happen between us. Not about what didn’t happen, but what did.” 

“What?” Lance gasped. “You’re not mad?”

“The only person I’m mad at is myself,” Shiro squeezed Lance’s shoulder lightly. “Lance, I can’t tell you how awful I feel. I told you that you didn’t matter, cast you aside, and hurt you. I am so sorry, Lance. You deserved a better Black Paladin. You deserved a better friend.” 

Lance was emotionally compromised. He could feel his nose running. His breathing was sporadic as tears spilled out of the sides of his eyes. His heart swelled with relief and more. He already forgave Shiro for yelling at him and convinced himself it was his fault for being useless. For Lance to hear his hero acknowledge that he made a mistake and then apologize for it, lifted a burden off Lance. A hardship that Lance didn’t even know he had. Lance ran into Shiro giving him a hug as he cried into his shoulder telling Shiro he was already forgiven. 

Shiro made a small noise not expecting Lance to rush him into an embrace. But, once he felt the warmth of the hug he smiled. He put his hand around Lance’s back and suddenly remembered how much of a kid he was. 

It was easy to forget about how old someone is or isn’t in war. Shiro knew he had to be there to support the younger Paladins. He felt as if he hadn’t done his job correctly beforehand, but he was planning on atoning for that. 

“Thank you, Shiro.” Lance’s voice was muffled against him. Lance felt more connected to Shiro than he had in the past few months. Shiro gave him his trust and Lance was an open book. “I’m scared.” Lance was clinging onto Shiro. Lance was grabbing onto Shiro’s shirt. Shiro could feel Lance shaking. “There are so many things that could go wrong.” 

It was difficult for Shiro to keep Lance up with one arm, but it was easy to reassure Lance. He already knew what to say because he had this conversation with another Paladin already. 

“If we look at everything that could wrong, we’ll never focus on what could go right.” Shiro patted Lance’s back. As Lance pulled away from him staring at Shiro with wide eyes. 

“You’re right,” Lance sniffled as he wiped his eyes. “I needed to hear that.” He let out a breath. “Everything is going to be fine. I’m going to see my mom and my dad and my brothers and my sisters and everything is going to be fine. Right?” Lance hoped aloud to Shiro. Shiro took a moment to respond back to Lance. He didn’t want to lie, in case the worst happened. His mouth wanted to say one thing, but what came out was. 

“Right,” Shiro wished. “Everything will be fine.” 

“Normally, I’m tired after I cry,” Lance was using his sleeves to rub away the tears from his eyes. “But, I’m nowhere near tired.” 

“Neither am I,” Shiro admitted. “That’s why I started running. Helps get my mind off of things.” 

“Can I run with you?” Lance asked while positioning himself beside Shiro.

“Of course,” Shiro laughed. “Try to not slip.”   
  


Shiro wasn’t sure how Lance wasn’t dead tired. They were still up and way past their curfew and finished their jog. Shiro was spotting Lance. They made makeshift weights and a bench using the rocks they found and their creativity.  

Shiro figured he was still up because he didn’t sleep when he was in Black Lion. His physical body died, but his soul didn’t. A soul never sleeps. Shiro didn’t understand the magic Allura worked but assumed that was the reason he didn’t need sleep. Shiro didn’t even need to eat. 

Shiro thought maybe Lance was excited for Earth. Shiro remembered how he felt the day before he launched for Kerberos; like a kid before Christmas. He figured Lance was the same

“No more,”  Lance lifted up the rocks and crystals that had been tied to a stick and Shiro took it off his hands.  “These guns are in so much pain.” Lance started winding his arms. Lance hopped off the rock bench as he faced Shiro with a grin. “You ready?” 

“Um,” Shiro looked down at his Galra stump. “No?” 

“Oh, right,” Lance winced. “Jeez, can’t believe I forgot about that.” 

“I mean, I could do it one-handed, but-” Shiro bragged.

“Wow,” Lance smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. “I didn’t know Shiro the Hero could get conceited.” 

“Shiro the Hero?” Shiro raised a brow. 

“Oh, uh, ha, yeah, that was a” Lance stammered and tried to change the subject. “What were we talking about?” 

“It’s fine, Lance,” Shiro chuckled. Shiro took a sit on the bench and Lance sat beside him. Shiro continued talking. “I knew students looked up to me at the Garrison. It’s just- that tagline is new to me. I didn’t know that you were one of those students who had me pinned as their ‘hero’.” 

“How could you not?” Lance asked. “You were admitted into the Garrison two years before anyone else because you were that good. I got held back in kindergarten ‘cause I couldn’t concentrate.” Lance praised Shiro. “And then, you were the youngest and fastest cadet to get promoted to a commanding officer.  You always tried your best and believed in people,” Lance smiled toward Shiro.

“You believed in me. You were the recruit who told me I had a chance to get into the Garrison. My family thought it was too much of a stretch, but then you told me I could do it. Then, I studied for the written exam. I studied night and day and I never studied before! And I almost had the highest score too! But I bet you can guess who beat me?” 

“Keith.” Shiro said. 

“Keith!” Lance threw his hands up with frivolity. Lance kept talking, unaware he was smiling. “I think I was always jealous of Keith. The way he walked in a room just completely unbothered as if no one else was there. He never cared what anyone thought about him. I wished I had that. Then, he always had you in his corner. You watched his back whenever he messed up. If I messed up my mom called the school to tell me to put me on the phone and then yell at me in the nicest voice possible that the Garrison is too expensive for me to be slacking.” 

“If memory serves,” Shiro looked up to the moon. “You had a huge scholarship because of how well you did in the entrance exam.” 

“Yeah, I did, still it’s tough.” Lance sighed. “I have three older siblings who all are going to college. Marco’s planning on being an animator, Luis wants to be an actor, and my sister Veronica is going to be an engineer.” Lance let out a small laugh. “My dad he’s a stay at home dad. So, when my siblings were figuring out their career path he made a joke and he said only the women in our family want to make money. And I told him I wanted to be a fighter pilot and he said my statement still stands.” Lance was laughing side by side with Shiro. “Everyone at the dinner table was laughing. Everything felt okay, you know?”

“I’m sorry,” Lance shook his head. “I’ve been rambling. What about you? What about your family?” 

“I didn’t mind your ramblings. Your family sounds pretty cool,” Shiro grinned as his smile shifted away staring at the Balmeran moon. “As for my family, well, I never really had one.” 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked. 

“I was raised in a foster home,” Shiro breathed.  “I don’t know who my biological parents are. The people who raised me at the home never stayed so it was hard to make any long-lasting connections. Instead of focusing on family, I focused on things I could achieve myself, which was the Garrison. I did all I could do, yet I felt something was off. I realized there was something missing.

Almost like a sixth sense, there was something -someone- calling out to me. I went back to the home and I met Keith. An above average kid who gave up on himself. I saw a lot of myself in Keith. So, just like you, I recruited him into the Garrison. At first, it was hard for him, but he found his way.” 

“You were that person for Keith that you wanted when you were younger?” Lance clarified. “I used to say Shiro’s my hero, but I think Keith was apart of your fan club way before I was.”

“Maybe,” Shiro shrugged. “I just didn’t realize how much Keith cared about me. He called me his brother.” 

“I always thought you two were brothers back at the Garrison. The only time I thought you weren’t was when you didn’t give him nuggies like Marco did to me.” 

“Have you ever told your brother that you loved him?” Shiro asked.

“All the time!” Lance’s smile spread from ear to ear. “My family were really affectionate. We wear our hearts on our sleeve. We cry together. we laugh together, but most importantly we judge other people together.” Lance laughed. “Why do you ask?”

“Because,” Shiro took a moment. “Keith said he loved me.” 

“Keith?” Lance brought his eyebrows closer as he faced Shiro. “I thought we had one clone on this ship, but maybe we have two.” Lance was stunned. “I can’t imagine Keith saying ‘I love you.’” 

“He said it when I was trying to kill him.”

“Now, that you’ve put it in context, I can imagine that.” Lance faced Shiro. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to ask this, but the arm thing? When you two left, the pair of you equaled four arms, but when you came back it was three.” 

“What’s the question?” Shiro asked gently. 

“You have the option to make that number equal four again. Why don’t you let Pidge put the arm on?” 

“I saw how much of a monster I could become with alien tech,” Shiro sighed. “I know it wasn’t me entirely, but there was a real possibility I could’ve killed Keith.” Shiro’s voice wavered for a second. He breathed in and collected himself. “His last words to me would’ve been ‘I love you’, while mine to him would’ve been ‘give up’.” 

“Not gonna lie,” Lance sighed. “That’s- that’s heavy, but the thing is- you know it wasn’t you. No one blamed Coran when he sicked that big armadillo thing on us when that worm was in his head. We all knew it wasn’t him, it was the thing in his head. The same goes for you. Everything bad thing you said, everything bad thing you did, that wasn’t you. It was the thing in your head.” 

“If that were true,” Shiro muttered, “then no one would get reparations.” Shiro looked down. “Keith still has that scar on his face because of me. I still haven’t apologized. It’s hard to look at what I did.” 

“That’s how I felt about your white hair,” Lance admitted. “But, we talked it over, now I don’t feel as guilty. But, Keith said it himself, he loves you. And, if I know anything about brother’s,” Lance lifted up his gray shirt to reveal an almost gone burn scar on his side. “It’s that they’ll forgive you even when you drop a piping hot empanada straight out of the deep fryer on their small body.” Lance dropped his shirt and patted Shiro’s back. “Everything will work out.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro smiled toward the sunrise. Lance turned his head to the crystals on the floor making a  rainbow light show in the distance. “I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was rubbing the sides of his eyes as he stepped out of his hut. His wolf, Yorak, slept on his bed. She was a loyal protector and friend. When he stepped out he expected to be the first one up, but instead he was surprised. 

Keith used to despise surprises, but this one was different. Shiro had an arm again. He was doing pushups in front of Pidge. She had a clipboard and seemed to be taking notes. Keith figured she was running tests on Shiro’s new arm, but still. He was shocked to see the final product. As far as Keith could tell there was no alien tech on it. Keith blinked as he rubbed his eyes again assuming he was still dreaming. 

It wasn’t until a hand met his shoulder causing Keith to jump slightly.

“Look, Keith’s up!” Lance cheered at his side. He was holding a bowl of what Keith loosely called ‘food’. “Do you want this? I made something to eat, but I’m not as hungry as I thought I was.” 

“Yorak,” Keith took the bowl from Lance’s hand. His wolf appeared at his side and he placed it down for her to eat. 

“I didn’t think it was that bad,”  Lance muttered. 

“Shiro got a new arm?” Keith questioned. 

“Yeah!” Lance smiled. “We talked all night yesterday. I got him to see what he couldn’t before.” 

“You talked all night with him?” Keith’s voice was quiet as he stared at him. “About what?” 

“You-” Lance’s face flushed, “You know- we talked about, uh, stuff!” Lance chuckled scratching the back of his head. “Like, family and going back to Earth. That kind of stuff.” 

“Oh,” Keith nodded. “Well, thank you.” 

“For what?” Lance asked.

“I’ve been trying to get Shiro to get a new arm since Arus, but whenever I brought it up he would cut the conversation short.” Keith smiled at Lance. 

“Yeah,” Lance knew new Keith smiled, but he never saw that up close. And it made Lance feel  _ something _ like there was something in his stomach that couldn’t sit still. Lance supposed it was since he hadn’t eaten anything in a while. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Lance spoke breathlessly. He blinked looking away from Keith’s lips as he looked to Red Lion. “So, uh,” Lance cleared his throat. “Pidge couldn’t sleep so I asked her to put on Shiro’s arm. I had to get him to do it before he changed his mind in the morning,” Lance laughed. “But, in that time I was bored since I couldn’t exactly help and I made you something.” 

“You made me something?” Keith tried to look Lance in the face, but Lance kept looking away trying to avert his gaze. 

“Well, no, not yet,” Lance laughed awkwardly. “I don’t have all the ingredients, but when we get back to Earth I can make it for you.”

“What is it?” Keith asked getting closer to Lance to try and get him to look back at him.

“It-it-it’s for your face!” Lance sputtered as he voice cracked. 

“My face?” Keith put a hand on his cheek without the scar. He pushed his cheek up the side of his face and Lance thought one word: cute. “What’s wrong with my face.” 

“Nothing!” Lance waved his hands in front of Keith. “It’s a good face.” Lance didn’t know why he was acting like this, but the pangs in his stomach only grew stronger. Lance didn’t mean to word vomit, but after thinking Keith was cute he couldn’t help himself from word vomiting. 

“It’s just I have a cream for burn scars. I can make you a special concoction. I mean, I’m not saying you need it- like it adds character. The scar its kind of cool, but I mean, if you don’t want it, I’ll have this as an option. I just thought that maybe you might want to get rid of it since like Shiro might feel bad and that’s like your big bro and I don’t know. But, maybe you don’t want it there. Either way, it’s your choice! Like, scars are cool! I have a couple of scars. I have one on my back from that explosion when I protected Coran. I think I’ll have that for a while, I can’t reach it-” Lance was cut off by the sound of Keith’s laughter. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith closed his eyes as he held his stomach. “I’ve only seen you get this bad when you’re failing at flirting with a girl you like. It’s much funnier in person.” 

“Flirting?” Lance whispered to himself. He was so quiet Keith couldn’t even hear. 

“I don’t know why you’re nervous, but thanks for thinking about me.” Keith placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance gasped at the touch. Keith continued talking to him. “I’ll try it when we get back on Earth.” Keith did the thing again the thing with his face, that made Lance’s stomach perform somersaults. Keith smiled.  

“I’m gonna talk to Shiro, but see you soon.” Keith waved bye to Lance and started making headway to his brother. Until, he stopped midway, turned on his heels, and called back to Lance. “Wait. I get why you were nervous now.”

“Really,” Lance didn’t even know why he was nervous. He didn’t even know he was nervous. He felt his heart pound. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Keith seemed confident in his answer, “you wanted to ask me to put that cream on your back. That whole you scratch my back I scratch yours thing.” 

“Ha,” Lance pointed to Keith. “Yup, that’s it! That’s why you’re Black Paladin. I can’t hide anything from you. That’s exactly what I wanted to ask. Yeah, that’s why I was nervous.” Keith didn’t respond with words only with an understanding smile as he called out to Shiro. 

Lance knew that wasn’t the reason. He just turned to Yorak. 

“You don’t think that was flirting, right?” Lance stared at the wolf who stared back at him. “Why did he say flirting?”  Lance looked up as he watched the silhouette of Keith talking with the others. “I wasn’t flirting.” Lance was stuck on that word. “I know how to flirt, right?  And I know who to flirt with, girls. Yup, that’s me. Loverboy Lance. Loverboy Lance for the ladies.” Lance turned to face Yorak who suddenly fazed away to walk alongside Keith. Lance sighed looking at the back of Keith’s head. “Only the ladies.” 

 

* * *

 

It took awhile for everyone to get up and get ready to go. 

Hunk took the longest to wake up and the longest to say goodbye. He met most of the competitors at BalmArena, he spent the most time with Shay, and truly made the most of this vacation.  He had to say goodbye to the contestants in the games, the Balmera, and of course, Shay. 

“Man, can you believe it’s time to go already?” Hunk had a small laugh. He could barely look her in the eyes. He was trying not to blush. “I had a fun time hanging out with you and working on your ship. I’m glad we extended the nitro.” 

“Yes, thank you Hunk for assisting me with my vehicle. I would like to give you a present to show my gratitude.” Shay grinned.

“Really,” Hunk looked at her hands and behind her. “I don’t see anything-” 

There had been a small crowd of people waiting to see the Lions take off. Team Voltron planned to form because it gave Allura an extra boost in her powers to make portals. 

The Balmerans all thought they would be cheering for Voltron’s departure, but instead, they erupted in applause. They witnessed a kiss between a beloved Balmeran and a Paladin of Voltron. 

When Lance took notice inside the cabin of Red he exclaimed. He got Red to cheer for the two of them. Yellow couldn’t let Red steal his thunder so Yellow roared louder than the other Lion to cheer on his Paladin. 

“Wow,” Hunk could barely open his eyes after  Shay and him pulled apart. Eventually, they fluttered opened, but Hunk felt lightheaded. “That kiss is making me not want to leave.” Hunk’s blush spread all throughout his cheeks as he laughed. Shay grinned toward him as she grabbed his hands holding them with hers. 

“Once the universe no longer needs Voltron you will not have to leave,” Shay reassured softly. “Make haste, my cherished one, so you can return to me.” 

“I promise!” Hunk announced with vigor. 

 

With that the promise in mind, the Paladins went into their ships. Surrounded by the people or things that mattered the most to them for past couple of months, or maybe years, in their cockpit.  New faces, new creatures, and new stuff that they didn’t expect to fall in love with. 

Hunk never thought he would make these many friends. Especially, ones that span across the universe. He definitely never anticipated having a rock girlfriend either. 

Pidge never knew how much she would actually care about her trio back from the Garrison. But she is so fond of them that she still has the trash versions of her buddies.

Lance didn’t wake up from the Garrison one day expecting to care so much for a cow. Yet, the beauty was there mooing beside him. 

Allura and Coran thought that they were the only Alteans left. They couldn’t be more delighted that there was a whole cluster of them and the proof stood right beside them. 

As for Keith, there were so many things he learned to love. He learned so much about himself in space than anything Earth can teach him. He found a wolf. He found his mother. He found his brother. 

Keith never felt like he had a family before, but as he looked ahead with a smile laced throughout his face. He realized he had a huge family. Everyone in Voltron was his family. Even though his connection to Earth was slim to none, Keith could feel the adrenaline his friends had as they warmed up their lions to get ready for this journey. Keith never felt happier as he addressed his team, as he spoke to his family.

“Form Voltron!”


	3. The Rain

A kingdom does not fall quietly. Or at least, it shouldn’t.

Every faction tied to the Galra Empire felt the strain over the lack of leadership. Civil war ran rampant as both sides were trying to gain control over star systems.

Those who served Emperor Lotor were left without a leader. They were told he would be back soon, but that was days ago. All they could do was man their posts and do whatever they could to keep it from Emperor Sendak.

Despite, the absence of their Emperor the Galra had assumptions he was still out there. There were enemies of the state who worked under Sendak disappearing. Outspoken captains, violent commanders, and loyal lieutenants suddenly gone quiet. No longer attacking Emperor Lotor’s people, but it was concerning. Hundreds of thousands of active Galra suddenly turning to static.

Some of Lotor’s followers had the same affectation. They no longer received or returned any messages the others sent out. Virtually they vanished. It didn’t make sense for either side.

Galrans were proud people who didn’t flee from a fight. Victory or death was their way. The question of what was happening to their people was bound to come up.

Haggar felt a dark chaotic energy. She had difficulty finding the words to explain it. This power was always there, but too dull to notice before she inherited the essence of the White Lion. Even with her gained ability, there was something that was barely there, yet it’s presence was grandiose and awe-inspiring. It was like the sound of silence.

Haggar intended on discovering what this darkness was. She called her druids to her quarters. She etched a sigil on the ground. The insignia curved into an almost perfect circle. There were marks that edged outwards that met in the middle. Etched in white against the maroon floor it looked like a flower of death. The sigil was used for a spell that calls to the unknown. It was a tricky spell, others can pick up on the signal, or an unintended force picks up.

Haggar feared what may come of her had she called the energy directly so she brought in a prisoner. A Galra commander who sided with her son instead of her.

“Commander Ixsil,” Haggar’s words creaked throughout her hall. “Do you know why I’ve brought you here today?”

“No,” Ixsil growled. “Perhaps, the witch wants a sacrifice.” Ixsil spat toward her. “If its blood of the innocent you want prepare to be disappointed. I’ve ended countless lives and if I wasn’t in these shackles on my hands and legs you’d be next.”

“Insolence,” Haggar addressed. “If you had the ability to kill me you would have done it by now. You simply cannot.”

“Listen you _quiznak_ -” Ixsil was about to continue, but Haggar raised her hand which caused his mouth to shut. Ixsil began to scream in confusion and agony.

“Earn your right to speak,” Haggar said. “I brought you in here because you have eyes and a mouth. I’m going to send your mind somewhere and you are going to tell me what you find. No need to worry about proving your loyalty to me either,” Haggar enchanted. “ _Mors somno similis est_ ,” as she spoke the ground beneath him began to glow pure white with air spinning above him. “Your soul shall become mine to take!”

Ixsil wasn’t allowed the release of screaming as Haggar kept his mouth zipped together. His pain was muffled. Haggar had no empathy as she reduced him to a shell of a person. She took away what he cared for, she stole his memories, and stripped away his reason to live. Ixsil dropped to his knees with a loud thud. His eyes that were wide from terror now appeared lifeless.

“Speak.” Haggar lifted her curse. “Who do you serve?”

“Haggar.” Ixsil monotoned.

“Good,” Haggar spoke. “Rise.” After Haggar said this her druids circled around the sigil. One of them walked forward to Ixsil and removed him of his shackles. Using their sharp claws the druid slashed Ixsil’s palm. His blood dripped onto the emblem changing the hue from white to pink to a dark red.

“ _Cogito, ergo sum_ ,” The druids began the mantra with Haggar. “ _Quod tu es_?”  Haggar siphoned her witchcraft to focus on this mysterious force. She hoped to channel it through Ixsil. The silence after the spell had been cast was disquieting since she was unaware of what to expect.  

Until Ixsil dropped to his knees clutching his eyes screaming. His hands covered his eyes which had begun to glow pure white. His eyes appearing to look like static when he faced Haggar. He dropped his hands his right eye had blood from his own hand smeared across his face.

“You’ve called upon me with a vessel this weak?!” Ixsil’s body taunted Haggar.  He pointed toward her with his still bleeding hand. Haggar no longer felt a connection to Ixsil to command him. Whatever spirit she was dealing with was exponentially more powerful than her. “He surely will not do,” Ixsil snickered as he looked to his arm. His shoulder had beams of light spewing out. His body was cracking all over with a white glow filling in the shattered pieces.

“Since you’ve called to me, consider me impressed,” Ixsil’s smile revealed his fangs. His body was under so much strain and stress his body was entering its mode of defense. “I’ll tell you this. I’ve found a vessel who can harbor me. They will take me from my prison to this world in which you consider yourself Empress. I am perfecting them as we speak, but in the meantime, I’ll be taking back what your people stole from me.” The white began to consume Ixsil and light climbed toward his neck until it reached his eyes. “And I’ll be saving you for last,” Ixsil’s voice began to change and sound eerily familiar as he said his parting words. “Farewell, witch.”

The power within Ixsil consumed him. His body cracked to the point of nothingness. Haggar brought up an arm to cover herself from the blast.  When she was able to put her arm down to see the effects of what happened she saw emptiness. He became light which could not be contained. Ixsil had left.

The spell had worked. But, it left Haggar with more questions than answers.

 

* * *

 

The paladins stopped forming Voltron once they went through Allura’s warp. Allura tried to bring them as close as possible to Earth, but instead, they ended up near the edge of the solar system.

“I’m sorry, Paladins,” Allura strained. “I thought I had more energy.” Even though they were no longer in Voltron she could still feel their energy. The emotions they had about going to Earth. She felt their excitement and it fueled her. She wanted to bring them home and meet their planet as soon as possible.

“No need to apologize, Princess,” Lance assured. “Are you alright?”

“Thanks for asking, but I’m fine,” Allura said. She wanted to ask Lance the same question; if he was alright. While she felt Lance’s enthusiasm for returning to Earth she also felt his anxieties. If her own Altean powers weren’t enough to signal red flags, Blue, Lance’s old Lion was urging her to ask Lance if he was okay. But Coran interjected before she could.

“If she wasn’t I would’ve made us stop take a break at the nearest planet. What was that planet you all talk about? Pluto?”  Coran was inside the Blue Lion with Allura.

“What’s a Pluto?” Romelle asked. She was also in the ship with the Princess.

“Viva la Pluto!” Pidge shouted into the intercom. “Romelle, Pluto is a planet in our solar system. Ignore what Hunk says!”

“Pluto is not a planet!” Hunk screamed back. “Romelle, ignore what Pidge said!”

“Why are you guys screaming?! You are screeching right in my headset and scaring Kaltenecker,” Lance yelled back. “Keith, ask Shiro if Pluto a planet.”

“He can hear you,” Keith said. “We’re in the same hangar.”

“Well,” Shiro intoned. “It’s a debate. Technically, it’s a dwarf planet-”

“Pluto is a planet!” Pidge said.

“No! It! Is! Not!” Hunk said. “It doesn’t have clear it’s neighborhood. It’s too close to the Kuiper Belt.”

“Oh, my god,” Lance groaned. “I’m turning off my headset.” Lance disconnected from the group line. He thought no one would pay any mind until Keith popped up on his dashboard.

“Lance, you’re smarter than me, I should’ve disconnected after Shiro,” Keith turned to glare at him, “didn’t just say yes or no.”

“What can I say,” Shiro laughed. “I’m not going to lie to budding scientists.”

“Whatever,” Keith rolled his eyes returning to Lance. “Anyway, I wanted to give you a heads up.”

“About what?” Lance asked.

“You like rain, right?” Keith questioned.

“Keith and I were talking about the Garrison-” Shiro spoke.

“And how, Shiro’s going to punch Iverson’s other eye out-” Keith said.

“No,” Shiro laughed. “We were talking about what we remembered. And I remembered there was this kid with brown hair who kept sneaking off campus when it rained and just sat there. No one on staff or faculty could catch him and we had no idea how he stumped us. Anyway, I was thinking about it and telling Keith about it and Keith thought that kid might have been you.”

“The secret’s out,” Lance laughed. “Yeah, I did that. You guys never changed up your rotation when you checked the barracks. And if you ever heard me sneaking around and came to check up on it I always knew because I learned how your footsteps sounded.”

“Really?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah,” Lance said. “Shiro your footsteps sound like a ballerina wearing rubber-soled shoes.”

“I bet I could do a fouette,” Shiro said.

“If you can do a fouette right now and not fall on your face I will give you five bucks once we get on Earth,” Keith said. “Krolia, do you know what ballet is?”

“No?” Krolia said taking a step back getting closer to the walls. She watched Shiro take the center of Black Lion. Keith put Black on autopilot as he turned his head to look at Shiro.

Before Keith turned, he grabbed the video chat of Lance and brought it from his dashboard to his wrist on his Paladin armor. It let Lance get a view at Shiro’s failure as he got too much momentum from swinging his raised leg up and stumbled into a wall.

“Was that ballet?” Krolia asked as she stared at Shiro who was rubbing his nose. She looked at Keith and the screen Lance’s face was on. “Judging by your hysterical laughter I’ll take that as a no.” Krolia walked over to Shiro to see if he broke anything. “Tell your friend why you called him,” Krolia shook her head at her giddy son with a grin as she checked on Shiro.

“Is Shiro okay?” Lance said in between laughs.

“He is fine,” Krolia reassured.

“Only thing bruised is my ego,” Shiro admitted as he rubbed his nose.

“Shiro is good, Lance,” Keith caught his own breath. He swiveled his chair to face the front of the Lion and place Lance back on the dash. “But anyway, I wanted to give you a heads up that Black is telling me it’s raining on Earth.”

“What?” Lance’s voice was soft and smooth as he smiled. “I haven’t seen rain in forever.” Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it sounded too good to be true, so he asked a question. “Hold on, how does Black know the weather?”

“Black is the Guardian of the Sky. I don’t know much about how to use her powers, but it’s one of the things she can do.” Keith explained.

“Wow,” Lance said. “I thought I couldn’t get more amped up to go back to Earth.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Keith smiled. “We’re here.” Keith went back on his headset and he winced hearing the loud heated debate between the two Paladins which seemed to have infected the Alteans. They were also weighing in from the information Hunk and Pidge told them. Romelle and Allura said it wasn’t a planet, but Coran said it was a planet in spirit.

“Guys,” Keith cut them off. “It’s raining so get ready for turbulence.” As soon the words left Keith’s mouth he saw Lance speed into Earth. “Or dive right on in.” Keith chuckled.

“Lance! Don’t forget about Kaltenecker.” Allura said.

“Of course, I haven’t! I know she’s just as excited to see Earth as I am!” Lance responded back with rapid speed.

“I’m excited to see Earth as well,” Allura grinned. “Coran, Romelle, hold on tight.”  Allura knew Blue wanted to see the place she called home for 10,000 years.

“I get to see my moms again!” Hunk was near tears. “I’m going to hug them for the entire day.” Hunk raced down to Earth.

“Did Katie rush down, yet?” Shiro asked Keith. Keith shook his head no.

“Pidge?” Keith called to her. “I know I said watch out for turbulence, but it’s not that bad you can speed to Earth.”

“No,” They could hear Pidge sniffling. “It’s not that. I was thinking about my mom. I thought I was alone without my brother and my dad, but all she had was our dog, Bae-Bae, back on Earth. I don’t know how I’m going to apologize for all the grief I’ve given her.”

“Pidge, I can’t speak on behalf of mothers,” Keith smiled. “But, with the experience of being estranged from family for a long time. I think I can say with certainty that by the time your mom sees you, she’s already forgiven you. She’ll understand why you did what you had to do.” Keith smiled at Krolia. Keith’s mom placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Keith!” Pidge cried as she zoomed toward Earth.

“And now it’s our turn to head down there,” Keith said. “You ready to head back Krolia?”

“If you don’t speed up, I will.” Krolia laughed.

“Get ready to punch Iverson, Shiro.” Keith pushed his lever to go as fast as Black could.  

 

* * *

 

Lance landed on Earth first. He was in the canyon where they found Blue. He placed Red near the cave. There was enough space for the rest of the Paladins to park their Lions in a circle.

Lance punched in the code to make the ramp appear from Red’s mouth. As soon as it was there he looked to Kaltenecker with a smile.

“Race ya’ down there!” Lance exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. His mind was faster than his body he tripped up a little bit. Quickly, he regained his balance quickly as he continued running. While he made his way down the ramp he took off his helmet and the top half of his body armor.  He missed rain for far too long to let heaps of metal keep him from feeling it as much as he could.

Lance ran out to the middle of the canyon. Red was a small distance in the background watching him. Lance halted in place as he looked up the grey clouds. He saw the raindrops as they came cascading down. The rain was cool but managed not to be humid. The cold rain felt nice against the heat of Arizona. Lance closed his eyes to feel the rain and just the rain. Lance cried with the rain. Earth’s tears of joy becoming his own.  

Lance started laughing. He was so happy he couldn’t hold it all in. He looked over and noticed his friends landed. They parked near Red and they were running over to him. Hunk ran into Lance pulling him into a bear hug swinging him around. They were too joyous for words. Allura came running through to join their group hug, but she slipped against the mud. They all fell down like bowling pins. They looked at each other and started laughing as the laid against the mud. Allura’s white hair becoming brown against the floor. Pidge jumped onto the pile of her friends. She landed mostly on top of Hunk and she didn’t try to hide the tears falling down her face.

“You guys are going to catch a cold!” Keith laughed as he caught up to the rest of the Paladins. Lance reached up to grabbed Keith’s hand pulling him down to the dirt with the rest of the group. Keith let out a small _oof_ as he fell sideways landing on top of Lance.

“I think you mean _we_ are going to catch a cold.” Lance smiled at Keith. When Keith mirrored Lance’s soft expression a memory flashed. Suddenly, he remembered smiling at the old Red Paladin, holding his hands, and saying his pickup line ‘we make a great team’. Lance’s heart raced as he stared into Keith’s eyes.  

“ _Moo_!” Kaltenecker broke Lance from his trance which caused laughter to ensue.

Keith looked up at the cow, but in the corner, he saw in the distance his hovercycle.

“That’s still here?” Keith got up from the cluster. He headed toward his bike. Keith was perplexed. He thought that after two, maybe three, years spent away from Earth his vehicle would’ve rusted a little bit. Or, get stolen. Except, his bike was there and seemed fine. “It still has gas too.” Keith was about to investigate further, but he overheard Shiro laughing.

Everyone looked over to see the Alteans still on the ramp of the Blue Lion. Shiro was trying to get them to come down.

“No thanks,” Coran shook his head no. “I think I’m good.” He sounded frightened.

“Same here,” Romelle agreed.

“It’s just water guys,” Shiro pointed toward the Paladins in the rain. “Look, they aren’t melting.”

“They are wearing armor!” Coran shrieked.

“But, not their helmets,” Shiro said. “Or their chest plates and they aren’t melting.”

“Coran,” Lance waved to him. “I told you about this before, this is rain! This is Earth’s version of boiling hot rocks! Except, wet and colder!” Lance looked to the ground to find any puddles. Once he spotted one he stomped in it like a little kid. “It’s fun!”

“Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe! Romelle” Allura called out with a wide grin. “Forgive me for this, but Blue, turn the ramp into a slide!”  Allura’s mechanical beast obliged her humble request. Shiro stepped out of the way as he saw Romelle and Coran hurling down screaming.

Romelle’s landing wasn't as bad as Coran. She sat down on the mud, while Coran got a face full of dirt. That fall resulted in a loud wince from everyone. Allura almost felt bad, but before the emotion could cross her Coran popped his head from the dirt in delight.

“I’m not dead!” Coran cheered. He looked to Romelle and hugged her. “We’re not dead!”  

“We’re not dead!” She exclaimed back.  

“Hey, look who else came to play.” Hunk pointed toward Kaltenecker taking steps down Red. Pidge’s colorful floofs were also coming from her Lion. Everyone was trying to give support for the cow and the puffballs as they came down, but their attention was lost. They heard a metallic clang nearby Keith and his hoverbike.

“Apparently,” Keith groaned staring at Yorak. “My wolf wanted to come down too.” Yorak appeared above Keith. He wasn’t paying attention so he didn’t catch her with his hands, but with his head. She landed on his upper body. She licked his face.

“Good girl,” Keith chuckled weakly as he pet her. He looked around wondering if everyone was down now. “Where’s Krolia?” At that comment, Yorak disappeared. Keith assumed she went to be with her.

“I saw her go to the cave,” Shiro said.

“Let’s go to where all this started,” Keith said. Keith patted his bike. “But this time, only like 3 people max can fit!” Keith’s suggestion went ignored as the Paladins piled on. They took up the same seats as they did before. Allura replacing where Shiro once had been.

“You fit five of us before,” Pidge said with a grin. “You can do it again.”  

“What about the others?” Hunk asked.

“Don’t worry about us,” Coran gave a thumbs up.

“We put an emergency pod in each Lion. We can just borrow one of them.” Shiro said. “We’ll meet you there.”

Keith was sat at the helm. Now, that Lance didn’t need to hold onto a lying down Shiro he was able to scoot closer to Keith.

“Aw, man I’m going to get a face full of mullet,” Lance didn’t know why he said that. He thought he had the best seat. He was sandwiched in between Keith and Allura. He didn’t know why his mouth was running on autopilot. “But, it’s a sacrifice I’ll make if it means the Princess can hold onto me.” Lance batted his eyelashes back toward Allura.

“Uh,” Allura raised an eyebrow. “Hunk, switch with me.”  

“What? I was just kidding.” Lance complained as the order shifted. It was now Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura.

“Sure, Lance,” Pidge said.

“Hold on tight guys.” Keith revved up his engine. Lance looked around and noticed there wasn’t anything for him to grab. Hunk had enough space where he could grab onto the top of the driver seat. Pidge grabbed onto Hunk. Allura had great grip strength as she held the metal tail.

“Hold on,” Lance’s words were drowned out over the sound of Keith hearing his old friend purr. “I don’t have anything to hold-” Lance made a loud yelp as Keith pulled off zooming ahead. Without thinking Lance’s hands wrapped around Keith’s waist.

“Wouldya look at that,” Hunk laughed. “Look who's cradling who.”

“Shut up, Hunk!” Lance screamed as he held tight onto the black fabric of Keith’s suit. “It’s not my fault Keith can’t drive. I’m holding on for dear life.”

“Hey, Lance,” Keith chuckled lowly. He stole a quick glance at Lance before looking ahead. “Shut up and trust me.”

Lance didn’t say anything back. Even if he tried he couldn’t. His tongue was tied. Keith rendered him speechless. He thought about how cool Keith was. Then he thought about his proximity to the mullet man. For once, Lance was relieved that Keith had a bad hairdo. He could hide his heated cheeks from Keith’s side view mirrors.

“Anybody else getting a major case of deja vu?” Hunk asked.

“No,” Lance muttered. Lance never felt this way before. Lance thought to himself; _whatever the opposite of deja vu is that’s my case. Because I never wanted to bury my face in Keith’s hair. I never wanted to rest my head in the crook of his neck either. I never wanted to be this nervous around Keith. I never wanted my hands to get clammy because I get to be this close to the stupid pretty boy with the stupid mullet.  I’ve never had butterflies in his stomach over a boy before. But, who cares that I have a crush on a boy! That’s not the problem._

_The problem is I have a crush on Keith. Oh god, I have a crush on Keith._

 With that thought racing through his head. He took a breath and held on a bit tighter than before. Because he didn't know if he would have a chance to touch him like this again.

 

* * *

 

  


 

* * *

 

Once everyone arrived at the cave it was almost like a school field trip.

Krolia was talking about the engravings like a teacher. She was mostly talking to Keith though. Telling him about the stories Keith’s father made up when he saw them. The Paladins saw how they bonded with each other and they didn’t want to intrude.

Coran was like the extra parent chaperone on a field trip. Coran assured the Paladins he collected their armor and put them away. According to Coran and Shiro, Romelle was a cow whisperer. The floofballs took a liking to Shiro. They floated near his head. Pidge told him that made sense because they always slept on Trash Shiro. It led to a long conversation about Pidge’s art collection. Everyone laughed as she explained, everyone except Lance.

Allura waited until the rest of Team Voltron went in the hole in the floor. The Paladins told her that they found Blue when the floor crumbled beneath them and they slid into a pond which led them to the Lion.  They wanted to look at the design that was under Blue.

Lance was heading down with them, but when Keith offered him a hand to help him down Lance decided he already saw it once. Keith shrugged offering the same hand to Allura, but she stayed back as well.

“Wow,” Keith said. “We’re checking out the Blue Lion’s old home and both our Blue Paladins don’t want to come.” Keith laughed. “I guess, you’ve been with her long enough. We’ll be up soon.”  With that, Keith stepped down from the crack in the floor and slid down the landslide. You could hear his whoops and woos echoing down.

Lance walked over to a side of the cave that seemed as if it wasn’t crumbling. He put his back against the wall, slid down, and hugged his knees. He sighed as he buried his face against his body armor. Lance was distraught. Not even the calm pitter patter from the rain outside that sang throughout the cave made Lance feel better. He sighed heavily.

“Lance,” Allura called out. “May I sit beside you?”

“Of course,” Lance sputtered out raising his head. “I didn’t know you were still up here.”

“Well,” Allura mirrored Lance’s position. “I wanted to speak with you.”

“Really? About what?” Lance asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Allura smiled before hardening her expression. “Why? Did you do something wrong?”

“No?” Lance spoke unsure. “I don’t think I did- wait, you asked to talk to me!

“Right,” Allura shook her head. “Sorry, it’s a force of habit. I wanted to talk to you about the mice.”

“Those funky dudes,” Lance widened his eyes. “Where are they?”

“They are fine,” Allura said. “The mice are still on Blue. They’re too small to travel around here.” She sighed. “The mice recently spoke to me about you.”

“Me?” Lance pointed to himself.

“Yes,” Allura nodded. “Specifically, about your feelings.”

“Mhmm,” Lance slumped back into his knees. “Oh, right. My feelings.”Lance frowned.  Allura was about to pat his back before he shot he head up in realization. “Wait a minute! The mice told you about my feelings?! Which ones?” Lance spoke with gravitas.

“The ones about me.”

“Oh,” Lance sighed. “ _Phew_ , you scared me there for a second- wait, no! That’s bad too!” Lance pouted as he looked to the ground away from Allura. “Those stinkin’ mice. You think they’re your confidant one minute, and the next, they spill all the beans on your business.” Lance grumbled.

“But, it doesn’t matter. I know how you feel, Allura. You don’t have to say it. I know the spiel. I’ve heard it before. You like me, but not like how I like you. The whole ‘you’re like a brother to me’ which is cool.” Lance put on a weak smile and Allura knew he was doing it for her. There were worry lines under his eyes. “I like being your friend. Plus, I’m not Lotor. I’m not going to go crazy and try to kill you when you don’t want to be with me. So, don’t worry about ol’ Lancey Lance. I’m fine, I’ll move on.”

“Lance,” Allura put a hand on Lance’s knee. “I think you’re quite a catch. And you’re clearly very intelligent. Your analysis of my feelings is correct. I do see you as my brother because I care for you. I thought it would be unfair to you if I didn’t tell you how I felt about the nature of our relationship. But, I also think telling you that I don’t see you in a romantic lens is also unfair.

So, here’s how I also see you, Lance. You are the most altruistic out of all of the Paladins. It’s one of the many qualities of why Blue chose you to be her Paladin. The same goes for Red. You’ve proven countless times how valiant and fearless you are. You risk your life the ones you care about without hesitation. I find that endearing and admirable. I wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for me.”

“What do you mean, Princess?” Lance questioned. “Thank me for what? With all the nice things you’re telling me. I think I should be thanking you.”

“Coran told me what happened when the bomb went off in the castle. He told me he didn’t think he would’ve made it had it not been for you covering for him. Then you fell asleep.”

“Yeah,” Lance tucked himself further into his legs. “And when I woke up in that tube thing you guys threw a clock party without me.”

“What?” Allura couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “No. We waited for you to wake up. We got distracted for a tick and that’s the time you decided to wake up. You should’ve seen Keith. He was most impatient for you to wake up. He really wanted to talk to you about-”

“About the cradling thing, yeah I know!” Lance snarked. Lance’s bluntness took Allura off guard. He looked back to her apologetically.

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” Lance groaned as his hands flew all around his face and through his hair in a fit. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t how I’m feeling. Or, why I’m feeling what I do,” Lance hit the back of his head against the rock behind him and looked up. “I don’t get relationships. Like, at all. What are feelings? And, why are they working against me?”

“You’re telling me,” Allura laughed before shuddering. “I kissed Lotor.”

“You did what now?” Lance jumped from his seat as he stared at Allura. “No offense, but ew!”

“I know,” Allura whined.

“That makes me feel kind of better about getting brozoned,” Lance held a playful smile. “I try my best not to date damaged goods.”

“I’m trying to make you feel better!” Allura punched Lance’s shoulder with a grin. “Don’t be mean to me.” Allura giggled.

“Be mean to you?” Lance grabbed his shoulder wincing in her direction as he laughed with Allura. “You’re the one who just gave me a bruise!”

“You know if I   _really_ wanted to punch you, you wouldn’t have that arm anymore.” Allura made a joke, but it terrified Lance.

“I know you’re joking, but the fact that you are super strong fills me with a fear you can’t begin to imagine.” Lance laughed out of concern.

“I think I can. When I think about the future over the person I want to be with. So far my track record is not the best. I’m realizing I’m too trusting and naive. I let the castle doors open and Sendak took the ship. And you got hurt. I thought Hira from that other universe was good and pure when really she was anything but. Then Lotor, I severely misjudged him. I helped him create another Voltron and now he’s-”

“He’s gone.” Lance intervene. “He is gone just like all those other problems you mentioned. Because we handled everything. Maybe we shouldn’t be called Voltron Legendary Defenders, but Voltron Legendary Handlers.” Lance lowered his voice to sound silly and it got a chuckle out of Allura.

Allura brought up Coran. She started talking about how he wanted to rebrand Voltron when he was their manager. The names that he came up with were wild and Lance was interested, but against his will, he was fazing out. It was as if he could hear whispers.

“Wait,” Lance stopped Allura as he stood up. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Allura asked.

“That.”  Lance stood in the center of the cave. Circling around himself. “It’s like chanting. You don’t hear that?”

“No, Lance,” Allura put her hand against the wall lifting herself up. “I don’t hear anything. Is everything all-” Allura stopped speaking. Her eyes darted to a glowing blue carving in the walls. The engraving had the same quality of a stick figure drawing, but the difference is that it had the outline of a body. There six bodies in total, but three had sticks, maybe swords, while the other three didn’t. Lance followed her line of sight. He saw how it beamed. “Is that where you’re hearing things?”

“I think so,” Lance knitted his eyebrows. “What is it? Is it supposed to be the Paladins?” Lance made his way to it slowly. The whispers were telling him to touch it.

“I’m not sure,” Allura admitted. “There’s only supposed to be five Paladins. I don’t know why there’s a sixth member.”

“I’m going to find out,” Lance said. “It’s telling me to touch it.” Lance turned to face the Princess. “Should I?”

“It’s an ancient Altean drawing. If something is calling out to you, I think you should answer it.” Allura advised. “And if anything happens, I’m here.” Allura smiled.

“That makes me feel better,” Lance let out a sigh of relief. As his hand inched closer to the markings on the cave the voices became clearer. Despite how louder they became they were still undecipherable. Lance knelt on the ground since the drawing was near the floor.  

Not knowing what was being said was annoying, Lance. He was concerned before, but now he was curious. “I’m gonna go for it.” Lance slammed his hand on the wall.

Allura saw Lance’s eyes glow the same blue that illuminated the caves. As soon as he did the rest of the cave came alive. The color of the ocean spread throughout the engravings.

Lance’s other knee dropped the ground and his head dropped. He was losing his breath as a rush of words came to him. It was more than one voice, but he could hear them as clear as day. It came out jumbled to his listener. Allura could barely make out what Lance was saying. Lance’s voice alternated between a hoarse scratchy tone to a soft velvet one.

“You’ve called to me. _Is this the boy?_ Consider me impressed. _The one who died?_ I’ll tell you this. _Why are we not talking to your daughter?_ I’ve found a vessel who can harbor me. _She’s the one who inhabits the White Lion, correct?! Why does this alien harbor some of its power?!_ They will take me from my prison to this world, _Allura hasn’t died-_ the one you consider yourself Empress. _Our kind can only connect to the dead._ I am perfecting them as we speak, _this boy is not dead, is he?_ in the meantime- _there’s no time to explain!_ I’ll be taking back _Allura, you’re right._ what your people stole from me. _Don’t trust the darkness._ And I’ll be saving, _you’ll know what to do,_ for last, Farewell, _Goodbye_ , witch- _daughter_.”

“Putting-putting to sleep. The Galra, a death-like sleep. There’s so much of it,” Lance’s face was contorting in pain as his voice quivered. It raised and dropped with every word. He was rushing what he was seeing. The words becoming static, everything he was receiving getting more complicated. Lance stammered. “That’s all they want. Greed. They are greed. Power. They want more,” Lance started shaking against the wall. He was whimpering. “Scary, I’m scared. We are scared. All of us.  I see them. They can’t do anything. We can’t do anything. We can’t move. I can’t move. Help. Help-” Lance was about to start screaming, but Allura pulled his hand from the wall.

His eyes had still been blue and they were turning a mystical white. Allura couldn’t pinpoint what it reminded her of, but she focused her energy on changing him back. She placed her fingers to his temples and channeled her power to Lance. Everything stilled for a moment. Allura was weakened from the jump to Earth and now she was performing another spell. She started to sweat. She needed this work. She needed whatever held Lance captive to undo its spell.

“Please,” Allura begged to the Ancients. “Let him wake up.” A tear dropped onto his cheek. It was almost like the rain. The rain was something Lance could connect to. It was enough to pull him from his trance. It was enough to save him before he was lost forever. His sclera turned back to its regular whites. He was gasping for breath clutching onto Allura.

“Allura,” Lance hugged her as if his life depended on it. Her presence calmed him down. He put his hands on her shoulders as he pulled away from her. He heard his friends were climbing up the stairs. “Don’t tell them what you heard.” Lance pleaded with her. “Please,” Lance pulled her into a hug. “I can’t explain it. And I can’t go back,” Lance was begging. “I don’t want to go back. Please, don’t make me go back. Don’t make me explain. Please, Allura.” Lance clung to Allura.

“Guys,” Keith was leaping up the slide. “Did you see that? I just knocked and it glowed.” He sounded excited. “Did the markings start glowing for you guys too-” Keith halted as he saw Lance in Allura’s arms. “Oh,” Keith took a step back. “Um, this is awkward.” He looked down to the hole in the ground.

“No,” Allura shook her head, “Lance just,” Allura made eye contact with Lance who was still shaking. “You were saying something about a cold? Perhaps, it’s time for Lance to return home. I think you Paladins need the rest.” Allura was fixated on Lance.

“Thank you,” Lance spoke under his breath.

“Lance,” Keith wavered. “You’re shaking. I told you, you’d get a cold. I’ll be back I’ll grab your jacket.”

Lance and Allura were left alone for a brief time. Allura held onto her friend. As much as she wanted to ask what he saw or what he heard. She knew right now she couldn’t. Lance was too vulnerable.

She had many questions, but few things came to light. Her father and maybe others were talking to her from the other side. And the boy she was holding in her arms knew the reason he was able to act as a medium just as well as she did.

Lance, who was near tears, came to the horrifying revelation as he looked up to Allura.

“I died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! thank you so much for the comments :D  
> they are getting me pumped up to write the next chapter (it's not gonna be angsty like this one lowkey was)  
> i drew art for this :D  
> https://findingmcthman.tumblr.com/post/175325907882/yorance


	4. Guardian Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i cried five times writing this chapter  
> (also i made art for chapter 3 if you haven't seen it check that out, if you scroll through the chapter it should be there)

Team Voltron decided they needed to get out of the rain.

The closest place where they could convene and figure out what they were going to do next was Keith’s shack. They traveled there with the emergency pods they brought onto their Lions instead of their warships. It didn’t take long to realize it was too small.

“Oh my god,” Pidge complained as she stood on top of the table. She wasn’t even sure it could count as that considering it was a plate of wood held up by concrete bricks. “How did five of us fit in here before?”

Keith was glad to be back at his house. The Paladins changed out of their wet Paladin armor into their civilian clothes when they went in their Lions. Keith couldn’t change back into his mini-jacket. He had grown out of it, but he could still wear his pants and his shirt even though they a bit tight. He had a hoodie he wanted to grab back at his house though. It was essentially the same red and yellow striped mini-jacket, but now with a white hood.

“Yeah, Keith,” Hunk was sitting next to three others on the squeaky three person sofa.  Hunk was getting squished by Coran, Shiro, and Yorak. “How did you live like this?”

“Easy,” Keith answered as he stood in front of his corkboard. “It was only me.” His eyes were tracing the red lines that helped him find Voltron. “After my old home burned down and after I got kicked out from the Garrison. I had a lot of time on my hands,” Keith pointed to his wall smiling back at his guests. “As you can clearly see. I just built what I needed.”

“That’s impressive, but there’s a snag,” Pidge crossed her arms as she walked in a circle in place eyeing everyone in the room. She stopped to look at Allura, Lance, and Krolia who stood by the entrance.

“Which is?” Keith asked.

“You have a mom now,” Pidge turned to the side so Keith could look at Krolia. “You both can’t stay here. It’s too small.”

“Huh,” Hunk chirped. “I guess we do have to figure out where everyone is going to stay.”

“I’ve heard a great deal about Earth from Lance,” Allura smiled at him. “Perhaps, I can take residency with his family?” She wanted to comfort Lance in his time of need, but Lance sucked his teeth.

“Mhm,” Lance shook his side to side as he looked to Allura. “Mhm-mhm.” Lance kept humming no to her. Pidge and Hunk stared at each other and cackled.

“Allura,” Hunk laughed maniacally as he leaned over the couch to see the Princess clearly. “If Lance brought you back to his house after two or three years of being away, I am pretty sure his mom would kill him.” No one else beside Allura noticed how Lance shuddered at that comment.  

“We all know Altea was better than Earth,” Pidge said, “but, unfortunately, we still separate stuff by genders,” she shrugged and she was about to enter a rant. “Which is really frustrating because-”

“It’s frustrating because of a lot of reasons,” Shiro cut her off trying his best not to be rude. “And each and every one of those reasons is valid. But, I have a feeling if we start this much-needed conversation I’ll have to sit in this chair longer than I’d like. So, the quicker the better to figure out this room situation.” There was a loud spring coming from the couch as Shiro spoke. Shiro’s eyes widened.

“If that spring sprung up where I think it did,” Keith winced. “I am so sorry, Shiro.”

“Just,” Shiro’s eye twitched as his voice strained, “end this talk.” Coran and Hunk shared a glance as they realized Keith’s old bed was a ticking time bomb of pain. They slowly raised from it while Shiro stayed in place still processing his small injury.

“I’ll stay here,” Krolia announced. “Someone needs to watch over the Lions. If anything happens I can handle it. In the meantime, I’ll make the house bigger so Keith can move in, but until then he’ll need a place to stay.”

“I’m fine,” Keith felt weird needing to clarify that to his mom.  “I can sleep on the floor.”

“No,” Krolia shook her head. “You deserve better.”

“I-” Keith was cut off.

“I’ll take him in,” Lance offered. “My family already knows about Keith. My siblings wanted to meet him and now seems like a good time.”

“That sounds good for you Keith,” Krolia smiled toward her son. “I remember back on the back of the-” Krolia stopped talking when Keith glared toward her. “Nevermind.”

“Wait, what?” Keith moved onto the next subject, “why does your family know about me?”

“Oh, I forgot,” Lance wasn’t his normal upbeat self. “Our rivalry was one-sided. I used to call my parents and tell them how you were better than me,” Lance sighed. “Tell me when you want to go, I’m going to wait in the pods.”  Lance walked out into the rain. Allura placed a hand on his elbow, her gesture asking the question _‘do you want me to come with you?’_ . His answer was obvious as he pulled away from her and walked out the door. She read it as _I want to be alone_.

“Wait, Lance,” Keith was about to follow after him and ask what was wrong, but Allura stopped him.

“He’s, erm, stressed, meeting his family after everything we’ve been through. Give him some time.” Allura covered for Lance. “I am glad that you will be staying with him. While it is true that the Red Paladin offers support to the Black Paladin, the reverse is also true. If Lance’s unease continues, I’m sure you’ll be there to comfort him.” Allura faced the rest of the team. “As we all will.”

“Aw, man, is he that nervous?” Hunk inquired. “Maybe we should go out there.”

“Yeah,” Pidge looked out the window. “He seemed bummed out.”

“Perhaps, a game of Monsters and Mana in his honor will cheer him up.” Coran offered.

“Yes,” Allura nodded her head. “All of that sounds swell, but not right now. I talked to Lance in the cave and-” Allura halted as she thought of the plea Lance made to her. He asked her not to tell them what he said. While his ramblings pertained potentially vital information she realized it was not her secret to tell. “He is very scared of how his mother will react to his absence. He just needs a breather to rationalize his thoughts.”

“I talked to Lance back on the Balmera,”  Shiro interjected. “He’s a smart kid with a loving family. He knows that.”

“Still,” Keith looked toward the door. “I’m going talk to him.” Keith grabbed his hoodie from the top of a shelf he had in the corner.

“But-” Allura started, but Keith cut her off.

“You guys need to figure out where you’re going to stay, right? I already know where I’m going to be,” Keith made his way to the door, but Allura blocked him. “Allura,” Keith sighed. “We both have Lance’s best interests at heart. Two seconds ago you said you were glad I was bunking with him. I want to be there for him not just as Black Paladin, but as his friend too.”

“Hmm,” Allura pressed her lips together. “Okay,” She stepped away from the door letting Keith go through. “Don’t stress him out!” Allura called out to Keith as he ran to the pods.

“I’ll try not to,” Keith said trying to reassure Allura. But his short statement didn’t reassure her that much. He put on his hoodie as he knocked on the one pod out of the five that was hovering above the ground.  

Keith peeked through the window. He saw Lance sitting on the chair wrong. He had his feet on the seat tucking his head into his head. Keith could swear he heard sniffling. He knocked against the door. Lance lifted up his head and quickly wiped at the side of his eyes, he stopped hugging his legs and his feet touched the ground. He slammed a blue button which caused the door in front of Keith to disappear in a blue glow.

“Hey man,” Keith stepped in sitting in the passenger seat. “I know you want to be alone right now, but-”

“Why are you here?” Lance rubbed his eyes looking away from Keith.

“I’m here because I care about you,” Keith spoke without hesitation. When Lance heard someone cared about him it made his tears well up again. He gave up trying to wipe them away.  “Everyone cares about you.”

Keith was trying to comfort Lance. He had no way of knowing that everything Lance was hearing had been bittersweet. All that love, all that compassion, and all that care could’ve been for naught. Lance didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened had Allura not revived him. He would’ve never gotten to say goodbye to his family. His one back on Earth and the one he made in space. He knew in war there were casualties, but he didn’t expect to be one.

“Caring is dangerous,” Lance covered his face in his hands. Lance acknowledged and appreciated Keith’s honesty about his feelings. Lance thought it would be fair to show him how he felt. “How am I supposed to look my family in the face? I could’ve died.” Lance wasn’t ready to tell Keith that he did pass away. “When I left I didn’t even think about them? I didn't know how I was going to get back. And I never tried to get back. And I-” Lance fingers curled into the tufts of his hair as the heel of his palm rested against his eyes. “I was so selfish. I wasn’t thinking about them. I could’ve died.”

Keith wanted to be the shoulder for Lance to cry on. He wanted to tell him he knew where he was coming from. Keith almost sacrificed himself in order to stop Naxela from erupting, but he didn’t think Lance needed to hear that right now. Instead, he told Lance to switch seats with him. Lance was confused but obliged.

“Lance, I’m going to show you someone who means the world to me,” Keith told Lance.

“Shiro left your shack?” Lance asked while sniffing. Keith spazzed hearing Lance tease him. It got a laugh out of Lance to watch him as he stammered. Keith was glad to hear that he made Lance feel even the slightest bit better.

“It’s going to be a long ride considering we can’t exactly ride these on the roads. Good thing I know the forests like the back of my hand.” Keith noticed Lance was calming down. He started piloting the vehicle. “Before I started my search for Voltron I spent many days in the wild looking for Mothman.”  

“Of course you did,” Lance laughed.

“I didn’t find the big guy, but I did find all the scenic routes. I’ve never had the chance to share them with someone before,” Keith had to really think about his next choice of words. If he was ready to say them to Lance he tripped his words up,  “but, um, yeah, I’m glad it’s with you.”

Lance gazed over at Keith. His heart happy to hear Keith likes his companionship, but his mind reminding him of what he said only a few seconds ago. _Caring is dangerous_.

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you’re bunking with me, Shiro!” Hunk was close to his house. They hid their pod in a big bush near Hunk’s neighborhood. They were walking up the block to his house. It stopped raining a while back so they didn’t have to worry about getting soaked anymore.“I think my moms are going to ask for your workout routine.”

“Your moms workout?” Shiro asked only slightly surprised.

“You have no idea,” Hunk shook his head. “They met at a weightlifting competition when they were in high school,” Hunk looked up to the clouds. He noticed sun was peeking through. “My mama Masina met my other mom and the love of her life Emere. Man, it’s weird calling my moms by their names. Anyway, onto the story!

Masina was the reigning champ from last year. She competed and won first place in her entire state. She was so good her home country, Samoa,  put her in nationals to get her ready for international competitions. She didn’t look at the rest of the girls she would be competing against because Masina was cocky.

Wait, I forgot to mention something. Samoa is a country made up of two islands. Masina lived on the bigger island and Emere lived on the smaller side. There’s a bit of a friendly rivalry between the two. Which is kind of funny because my mom, Emere, her name actually means rival.” Hunk was really happy to talk about his moms. It seemed like Shiro liked hearing about them too which made Hunk’s smile widen.

“Does Masina mean anything?” Shiro asked.

“Moon.” Hunk said. “And that’s pretty funny too because as this story continues you start to think their names should switch. Masina goes into the competition, this one is held on her half of the island, and she is thinking it’s on her home turf she is going to win. Then she sees her competition from the other side of the island. None of them really catch her attention as a threat, but one girl does pique her interest.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Shiro asked.

“Ha,” Hunk chuckled. “No, definitely not. It was more like hatred at first sight. Masina saw Emere and thought she had no competitive bone in her body. Masina thought she was aloof, she was all smiles, and shook her opponents’ hands like ‘I’m so happy to meet you, let’s be friends!’. Masina was used to these death glares from people she was going against. So, when Emere came bubbling with yellow rays of sunshine she thought she was using it as a tactic to get under her skin.”

“But she wasn’t?” Shiro asked.

“No, she was. She did want to get under her skin, but not in the way you think,” Hunk laughed. “Emere wanted to figure out Masina’s grip strength when she held her hand. Unlike Masina, Emere did size up her opponents.

My moms still get in heated arguments over this. Emere thinks grip strength is more important than actual strength when lifting stuff because if you can’t hold onto it then you can’t lift it. Masina thinks having the ability to lift something is more important because even if you have a grip if you don’t have the muscles to back up the weight you also can’t lift it. So, when they ask you what’s more important just say they both are.”

“Noted,” Shiro nodded. “But didn’t they get their answer? Whoever won the competition would be the one in the right, right?”

“If you go by that logic, Emere won, but she only won that round. Masina won more comps than mom in total. Not because she was better than her or anything, but because Emere got hurt. She forgot to put chalk on her hands before lifting one day. She fell backward really bad and got a concussion. So, she couldn’t compete for a while. Which is when it all started happening.

Masina used to hate seeing Emere at comps because she didn’t think she wanted to win that much. Then she heard how she was exerting herself when she was practicing, then how she got hurt, and Masina was sad. The months went by and she didn’t see her at the competitions drove her crazy. She didn’t get why she cared so much. She wanted to stop caring about her. She thought if she talked to her then she would stop missing the happy Emere.

Masina visited her. This was a big deal because it took a lot to get to her. She had to take a train to get to the ferry and then two more trains to get to her house. She expected Emere to be bummed out about not being able to compete, but she was still looking on the bright side of things. Normally, that bugged Masina out, but this time she actually liked seeing the smile on her face. She thought it was really cute when Emere told her that she started wearing the orange ribbon around her forehead to remind herself she can’t move too fast or she’ll get super dizzy.” Hunk looked up to his headband fondly. Shiro thought Hunk’s band was for style, but hearing the backstory behind it made him appreciate it more.

“They talked for hours and hours which you’re not supposed to do when you have a concussion. Masina didn’t know while Emere did, but mom didn’t care she just wanted to talk to mama- I mean Masina. Masina had to go back home though before the trains and ferries stopped. Except, she wanted to keep talking to her. She realized she couldn’t go back and forth there all the time so they started writing letters to each other.  Back at my house, there’s a whole wall in the living room with framed letters they sent to each other.

In the middle of the litter of letters are the two where they both started dating. Masina asked her if she wanted to be her girlfriend and Emere responded back writing the word ‘ _Ioe!_ ’, it means yes in Samoa, and she kissed the letter leaving a huge red mark on it. She handed it to the mailman before he could walk away so Masina could get it as soon as possible.

They kept in contact throughout high school. When Emere came back to competitions Masina made sure she didn’t forget to put chalk on her hands. They both cheered for each other at their meets too. It didn’t matter they were going against each other. They were just happy to be around each other.

Then it was time to go to college. They both tried to get into the same one at Samoa, but none of them accepted both of them. But, there was one school in America that offered them both a spot because they wanted a better weightlifting team. They both didn’t take the letter seriously at first, but then when they realized it was the only way they could spend time with each other they decided to move here.

They made a name for themselves on the American team. After college, they bought a gym that offered weight lifting classes. When I was younger, that place was my playground. They took me there while I was still in the foster home to ease me into being adopted by them. I was too young to remember the home, so in my mind, my moms have always been there. I love those guys.”

“I didn’t know you were adopted,” Shiro said.

“I don’t tell people that much. I kind of forget I was adopted, it happened so long ago.” Hunk let out a small laugh scratching the back of his head. “Back when I’m home it’s hard to forget. My moms made a copy of my adoption paper and they blew it up and made it a huge poster on the opposite wall of their love letters.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Shiro grinned. “I’m excited to meet the women who raised you too! From all that you’ve said and the fact that you’re a great person I can already tell your moms and I will be great friends.”

“Definitely!” Hunk agreed. “I don’t think not being friends with my moms was ever an option,” Hunk said. Suddenly, he realized he rambled about his family and didn’t ask about his. “What about you? Everyone’s visiting their family when are we going to visit yours?”

“I have more friends than I do family,” Shiro said. “I actually, uh, aged out of the foster care system. I guess if I had to say I had any family it would be Keith. And you’ve already met him.” Shiro thought about someone else, but Shiro doubted the man he thought about considered him family anymore. Shiro couldn't bear to say his name.

“Well, you know what they say,” Hunk smiled as he nudged Shiro. “Friends are the family you choose.” Hunk turned a corner taking Shiro with him walking up a pathway to a two-story home. “It’s time to introduce my moms to my brother in arms.”  

Hunk knocked on the yellow door as soon as he did he turned to Shiro with anxiety dripping through his voice.

“Oh my god,” Hunk panted. “Can you tell my mom the reason I’ve been gone so long is because I’m on a mission or something? You were the poster child of the Garrison they know you’re a pilot. Can you- but no, they might think you died. That might not work,” Hunk was freaking out with his back to the door unaware that it swung open. Shiro saw two buff women at the door. Shiro noticed both of them had tattoos that read as decorative stockings from their knees to their thighs. They were wearing gym shorts and muscle tees.

“Hunk,” Shiro poked Hunk. Hunk was too busy in his own thoughts to hear him. He kept rambling. Shiro wanted to spin him around so face his moms, but he decided not to. His moms both looked at each other in confusion and then at Hunk with a smile.

“Maybe, this was a bad idea. I don’t want to freak them out. Maybe we should head back,”

“Maybe,” Emere broke through Hunk’s trance. “You should turn around and give your moms a hug.”  

Hunk’s eyes widened as he stared at Shiro before his face shifted into a wide grin. He spun on his heels.

“Mom! Mama!” Hunk was brought to tears instantly as he rushed them into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!” Hunk started kissing both of their cheeks.

“Why?” Masina laughed as she patted Hunk on the back. She looked at Shiro with a grin. “Did he do something? Did you guys kick him out of the Garrison yet?”

“Wait,” Emere gasped, “Did our boy get an award?”

“What?” Hunk pulled away from his moms knitting his eyebrows. “I haven’t been to the Garrison since-” Hunk stopped speaking as he looked at his moms’ face. If time had gone by they should look older, but if they aged Hunk couldn’t tell. “What day is it?”

“The fourth?” Masina replied.

“Didn’t we leave on the first of the month?” Shiro asked. Hunk separated from his moms while he pivoted to the side to face Shiro.

“Time is relative?” Hunk shrugged. As confusing as space was this came off as a great relief. as he turned to his moms.

“The Garrison didn’t call you to say Hunk went missing?” Shiro asked.

“Hunk went missing?!” His moms both asked shocked.

“Why would you leave your school?!” Emere asked as she held his face in her hands. “Where did you go?”

“This time thing is going to make explaining things much more difficult.” Hunk’s voice came out muffled. “Can we come inside?”

“Yeah,” Masina nodded as she waved in Shiro to come in. Shiro walked into the house. Masina thought he looked familiar, but couldn’t put her finger on it. “So, Hunk isn’t expelled?”

“Heh,” Shiro laughed. He thought to himself that expulsion was the least of Hunk’s worries. “I think it’ll be better if Hunk explained this himself.”

“Well,” Hunk said to Shiro as he walked into the living room. Facing his parents with the backdrop being their love letters. Hunk clapped his hands as he began his long-winded speech.

“Have you heard of Voltron?”

 

* * *

 

Pidge was at her house. She was covered in dog hair. As soon as Bae Bae saw her he took it upon himself to jump into her arms to lick her face.

Pidge took the Alteans to stay in her home. Pidge figured that her dad would’ve been back home for months now and explained the situation to her mom, but that wasn’t the case. Her dad came back yesterday and this information was still new to Colleen. Pidge’s mom was a scientist so hearing the confirmation of aliens wasn’t that surprising. Only Colleen always thought they would be bacteria on a neighboring planet, but she never anticipated they would be staying in her house. She never thought she would have a Princess of an alien country introduce herself and her people in her living room.

It was a lot to process, but she was handling it better than most would have.

“Okay,” Colleen was sat down on her couch trying to recap everything. “So, let me get this straight. Katie, you’ve been in space for three years. Your dad’s been in space for longer, but time was different for both of you. Sam, honey, you think time was different for you because you were given a drug called quintessence. Katie, sweetie, you think time was different for you because you were surrounded by this alien-” Colleen corrected herself smiling at the Princess. “I’m sorry. You were surrounded by Altean energy. But you only think this has magic or quintessence takes effect with space travel which as you both claim ‘makes time weird’? Is that summary correct?” Colleen asked for clarification.

“Uh,” Pidge and her dad looked at each other. “Yes?”

“Alright,” Colleen sucked her teeth in as she looked at Pidge. “You know I was okay with you sneaking away to the Garrison to find out more information on your dad, brother, and Shiro- speaking of- where is he? Is he not staying with us?”

“No,” Pidge shook her head. “Matt would kill us if we let Shiro stay in his room. He still has pictures of him up there. And just to recap, Matt’s not going to be back soon either, he is working on Rebel stuff. But, no need to worry about him. He is fine.”  

“And while his safety is a relief,” Colleen said. “I’m still concerned. I said you could sneak into the Garrison as Pidge, Katie, but I never said you could go out to space much less defend the universe. You’re only fourteen.”

“I’m actually seventeen now.” Pidge corrected.

“Like that’s reassuring,” Colleen sighed. “That just means I missed three of your birthdays, a thousand and ninety-five days watching you grow and being your mother.” BaeBae ran to the side of Colleen.

“I’m sorry, mom,” Pidge looked down sighing at the ground. Pidge was tearing up and her cheeks were turning red with shame. Colleen couldn’t stand to see that.

“Don’t be sorry.” Colleen walked from the seat to hug her child. She rested her head on top of Pidge’s fluffy hair. She pet the back of her head. “ I get why you left, it was an immediate decision. I’m just,” Colleen let out a breath. “I’m just scared,” Colleen let out a small chuckle. “I know you. Even if I told you to stop you never would, after all, you went all the way to space and back to find your brother and father.” Colleen pulled away placing her hands on Pidge’s shoulders. “I’m incredibly proud of you, but you get why accepting this is going to be hard for me? You’re going to have to leave again. How old are you going to be the next time you come back?”

“I- I don’t know,” Pidge admitted. “But, I don’t have to leave for a little while.” Pidge looked to the Alteans who had been busy observing or playing with BaeBae. “The Alteans and the rest of Team Voltron came to get the schematics to build Castle 2.0. And we got a lot of equipment from Olkari and the Balmera so we can make the ship here on Earth. Speaking of-” Pidge looked to her dad, Sam Holt, “where are the blueprints?”

“Yes, about those,” Sam sucked in his teeth and began to explain the bad news. “I went to the Garrison in attempts to explain everything, but they took everything from me. They tried to run tests on me, but I managed to escape from them before then. I even wiped their memory of me from that knickknack you made with Matt. But, that was the only thing I could grab from my box of alien tech and get out with.”  

“We can’t start building without the blueprints,” Coran interjected as he looked away from BaeBae. “I could start making a new one, but the other schema had input from the creatures on all those planets we visited. That version would be better.”

“No,” Allura faced Coran. “While I know you can make a great ship, I think we’ll need the one we made with our allies. Defending the universe isn’t just a task instilled to the small handful of us. It’s to our entire coalition. We need the ship the coalition created. We’ll have to take it from the Garrison.”

“Okay,” Pidge nodded her head. “I’ll do it.”

“No, you won’t.” Colleen put her foot down. “I understand that you are a Paladin, but I just got you back. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“But, mom-”

“But, nothing,” Colleen shook her head. “For the first few days back on Earth you are mine. You are not the universe’s Paladin. The universe did not carry you in their stomach for ten months. Please, give me this,” Colleen grabbed Pidge’s hands with her own. “Please, stay where I can see you for a little while. Can you just be my kid before you go out and start being a hero, please?”

Pidge wanted to debate, but Romelle interjected.

“I don’t think you need to leave your home Paladin Pidge. I can go to the Garrison, instead.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea either,” Colleen said staring at her pointy ears and Altean markings. “They tried to run tests on Shiro because of his old Geico-”

“Galran,” Pidge corrected.

“Okay, Galran,” Colleen sighed. “They put Shiro to sleep to try and study his Galran arm and they knew him. I have a few ideas of what they would do with an actual alien and none of them are good.”

“Yeah,” Pidge faced Romelle. “Also, you don’t know the layout of the Garrison as well as I do.”

“Hold on number five,” Coran spoke up. “Didn’t you get caught by the Garrison a few times?”

“Look-” Pidge was about to explain herself, but she couldn’t. “Okay, fine. I don’t know the foot soldiers. I didn’t care about that at the time. I just thought it would be in an out.”

“I’m not sure you should go in for this mission Katie,” Sam chimed in. “From what I heard back on the castle I think that tall boy, Lake, I think was his name? He said he snuck off campus plenty of times without getting caught.”

“Lance.” Pidge corrected while laughing.

“Right, but I don't think Lance should go alone. He should go with someone who can watch his back, someone stealthy, someone who can get in and out of places without being seen.”

The Alteans looked to Pidge with knowing eyes as the said in unison, “Keith.”

“I think that shall be an easy mission for them,” Allura spoke. “However, I agree with Colleen. Right now, I think everyone deserves a break. We’ve been caught up with so much, it is time to be with family and friends and breath easy for once.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Colleen smiled toward her, but it faltered. “Can you eat human food? It’s almost lunchtime-” Colleen looked to her husband. “Can you show them to their rooms while I figure out what’s safe for any organism to eat?”

“Sure, sweetie,” Sam lead the group down their corridor. He was giving Coran Matt’s bedroom. Pidge and Allura already decided on bunking with each other in her room. Romelle got to stay in the guest bedroom.

“Katie,” Colleen called out to her daughter. “You know what they can eat can you help me pick out which take out is safe to order.”

“Yeah,” Pidge laughed as she walked over to her mom. “Let’s get pizza.”

“This is going to be the most difficult question you’ve had in the past three years but,” Colleen looked to Pidge intensely.

“What is it?” Pidge gulped.

“What toppings?” Colleen asked with a wide grin. It sent Pidge cackling.

“You don’t know how much I have missed that question.”

 

* * *

 

“Sorry,” Lance said. Lance and Keith were swatting tree branches out of their way. “We would’ve gotten through this quicker if I didn’t make us stop at that waterfall or that really cool tree.”

“I’m not sure why you’re apologizing,” Keith wished he brought his bayard it would make cutting these easier. “I liked hanging out with you. Plus, if you weren’t there today I would’ve slipped off that rock into the rapids. I needed you today.”

“What?” Lance pushed away a branch with more force than intended and it swatted him in his eyes. “Ow!” Lance grimaced covering his eyes with his hands.

“Lance!” Keith ran to his side. He grabbed Lance’s wrists to see how much damage he actually did. “Let me see,” Keith spoke softly. “Open your eyes.”

Lance could feel how close Keith was to him. Wisps of Keith’s breath melding with Lance’s. The warmth of Keith’s gentle grip against his skin. It made Lance nervous to open his eyes. Lance was imagining how Keith would look, how he wanted him to look, in those few seconds. He wanted Keith to blush in the same way he was. That way he wouldn’t be as flustered about being close.

Lance convinced himself that Keith had to be slightly embarrassed. He opened his eyes to meet Keith’s and promptly screamed. He jumped backward, tripped against an open root from a tree, and landed on his butt.

“What’s wrong with my eyes?” Lance shouted as he pointed at Keith’s face. “More like what’s wrong with yours! They’re all pointy and it’s yellow where it should be white! You look like a scared cat!”

“Huh?” Keith blinked and his eyes returned to normal.  “Wait, this feels familiar,” Keith looked to Lance who was getting back up and whispered to himself,  “oh, no.”

“What was that?” Lance scrambled to his feet as he put his hands on Keith’s face. Lance suddenly forgot he was in pain as he curious side took over. Keith made a sound as Lance inched closer. His eyes went back to their Galra state. “There it is again!”

“Uh,” Keith pulled away from Lance laughing underneath his breath. “It’s just, something, that happens. Half galra and all that. My mom said it happens when you’re a young Galra.”

“Oh,” Lance stepped back from Keith and snickered. “So, you’re going through Galra puberty?” Lance teased him. “Are you going to grow fangs too? Should I get you a chew toy? A binky, maybe?”

Keith looked to his side and pulled back a branch.

“What are you doing with the branch Kogane?” Lance asked as the branch smacked his forehead. “Ouch!”

“You deserved that,” Keith grinned. “Anyway, we’re a couple paces away. Try not to get hurt anymore.”

“Whatever you say,” Lance followed behind Keith. “Scaredy Cat,” Lance muttered to himself. Keith overheard him but didn’t mind the nickname.

Lance and Keith stumbled over a few more roots on the ground. They were more cautious with the surrounding area. They looked out for each other better calling out anything that seemed amiss. Keith almost ran into a spider’s nest, but Lance stopped him before he got a face full of web.

“Thanks,” Keith looked back to Lance. He spotted a bee was about to sting Lance so he swatted it away. “I’m tired of being in this forest,” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled him out from the trees and leaves. Keith let go of Lance’s wrist slowly as he did their fingertips brushed together which caused them to both recoil their hands. They both hoped the other didn’t notice their reaction.

When they popped out of the forest Lance wanted to rush right back in. Keith took Lance to a graveyard.

“I know it’s weird,” Keith started to explain himself, “but, I think there’s something that might make you feel better. Follow me.”

Lance wanted to stay put, but he felt the wind at his back. It pushed him forward and Lance could’ve sworn that a person did it, but when he looked back there was nothing.

Despite Lance wanting to run far far away from the tombstones, he trailed behind Keith. He looked to the vast collection of headstones and saw there were people. He thought back to Allura and what he saw in the cave.

He heard her father and Alfor is definitely dead. Then there was that dead snail he talked to. Lance glanced at the people by the graves. He couldn’t tell if they were apparitions or not. It spooked him out.

Lance sped up to walk side by side with Keith. He was using Keith as a shield so he wouldn’t look over to the potential ghosts.  

“So, Keith,” Lance wanted to distract himself. “Why are we here? This is a pretty creepy place for a first dat- outing! A creepy place for a first outing back on earth.” Lance hoped that Keith didn’t notice how he almost slipped up and called this a date.

“Well, you said back in the pod you felt selfish,” Keith pulled Lance’s shoulder in his direction as he turned a corner, “because if something bad happened to you, you’d never get to say goodbye.” Keith stopped in place in front of a grave.

Lance looked at it and read the engraving. _Here lies_ _Steven Kogane, Beloved Firefighter, and Father, RIP._

“This is my dad,” Keith sat down on the damp grass. He didn’t expect to feel as much as he did. “I haven’t been here in a while. I mean, the last time I was here was when I saw into the past back on that space whale with Krolia.”

“Right,” Lance took a seat beside him. “You were telling us how you could see into the future and the past.” Lance didn’t know whether or not he should say he was sorry about his dad or not.

“I’ve never brought anyone here with me beside Krolia, technically, but I wanted to bring you here with me,” Keith looked at the grave. “I never got to say goodbye to my dad. At my old house, I was playing with fire,” Keith let out a bitter chuckle. “Painfully ironic, my father fought fires and the one that took him down was the one his son made. It spread too fast to stop. By the time my dad realized there was a fire our home was collapsing. I was trapped in the corner of my room on the second story.

I thought I was going to die, but then I saw my dad kick down my door. He was like a superhero. He didn’t care about the falling rafters or the floor caving in. All he knew was that he had to save his son. Which as you can tell,” Keith raised his hands to himself, “he clearly did.” Keith let out a small laugh.

“But, um,” Keith cleared his throat.“As we were making our way out a rafter fell on his legs. He stopped holding onto me and told me to run. I tried to pull him out, but I was strong enough. And I was scared, so I left,” A single tear dropped the side of Keith’s face, “then our house caved in.” Keith wiped his cheek. “So, I never got to say goodbye and he never got to say goodbye.” Keith was getting choked up. Lance could feel his bottom lip quiver as he heard Keith recant his story.

“I made a mistake which cost my dad his life, but I know that he didn’t care about that. No matter what wrongdoings I did,” Keith exhaled looking to the now clear skies. “He still rushed in my room to save me.” Keith looked to Lance with glossy eyes. “I guess what I wanted to say is: family loves you unconditionally even if you accidentally cause them pain. They understand and they forgive you. Even if you don’t think you deserve their forgiveness.” Keith turned his head to his father’s grave.  He let out a breath.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith said. “I didn’t mean to get all teary-eyed, but I think it’s important to know that your family wouldn’t see what you did as selfish. Word would get back to them about the success of Voltron and they’d be proud of you.”

“Your dad would be proud of you too,” Lance said looking above Keith’s head.

“I don’t know about that,” Keith said. It was clear to Lance that Keith had guilt over what happened.

“I do,” Lance saw Keith’s father. He watched him place a hand on his son’s shoulder. “What would you say to your dad if he was here?”

“What?” Keith looked to Lance in confusion. Steven looked to Lance as well.

“You can see me?” Steven questioned.

“Yeah,” Lance answered to Steven, but that went over Keith’s head. Lance stood up ushering Keith to do the same. “If you could talk to your dad, like right now, what would you say?”

“I don’t-” Keith shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Can you tell him what I’d say?” Steven asked. Lance nodded his head yes. “I want him to know that he is right about everything he just said”

“Well, then let me start,” Lance mirrored what Steven said. “I think your dad would say that he agrees with you. Family looks over your mistakes. He doesn’t want you to be sorry about what you did or didn’t do. He’s just happy that you’re safe,” Lance paused hearing the next sentence that came out of Steven’s mouth.

He looked at Keith with a fallen face.

“You tried to sacrifice yourself?” Lance looked in between Keith and his dad.

“How- how did you know that?” Keith held himself avoiding Lance’s face as he stared at his feet. “I told Matt not to tell anyone.”

“I know because your dad told me,” Lance didn’t try to explain why he saw Keith’s dad. Lance faced Keith’s dad who was standing beside him.

“You can see my dad?” Keith followed Lance’s line of focus to stare at the wind beside him.

“Yeah, he’s looking at you right now,” Lance admitted. “He says you might not believe me, so he said to bring up Hippy?”

“Hippy?” Keith covered his mouth as he gasped. “That’s the bear my dad gave me when I was young. It burned in the fire. I haven’t heard that name in years. Oh my god, you can see my dad. You’re talking to my dad?”

“Apparently, he can go to you whenever you’re in intense distress. He knows about Shiro and Krolia and everyone in Voltron. He says he’s sorry he couldn’t be your father,” Lance was mirroring Steven’s expression. He was crying with Keith’s dad. “But, he is happy that you found a family that you can call home.”

“Tell him, he doesn’t need to be sorry,” Keith was near tears. “It was my fault. He’d still be here if I wasn’t-” Keith was cut off by Lance’s sharp laugh.

“Your dad is just like you,” Lance started rubbing his eyes. “He said I love you, but shut up son. He said he wouldn’t care if you lit him on fire directly, he still wouldn’t blame you for what happened. He says he is proud of you. He says even if you’re not with him, he’s with you.”

Keith had no words. A shame-filled burden that he carried within his soul suddenly evaporated. He clutched his heart.

“This is the time to rewrite your last words,” Lance said. “He said the afterlife is bringing him back,” Lance saw specks of Keith’s father start to vanish in a soft warm light. Wherever, Steven was going Lance could feel the aura was pure. He was in a better place.

Keith tried to face his dad, but he looked in the wrong place. Lance decided to stand behind Steven.

“He’s in front of me,” Lance said. “You can talk to him through me.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Keith shook his head staring at Lance. “There’s so much I want to say.”

“Heh,” Lance smiled. “He said words were never your strong suit.” Lance looked up at Keith’s dad. “You want to what? You can do that?”

“What’s he saying?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah, you can do that until you need to go back,” Lance answered back to Steven. Lance shivered. He winced as he touched the side of his head before blinking a few times. Keith saw Lance’s eyes flicker from between blue and yellow until it settled on the color of the sun.

“Keith,” Lance’s affectation changed. He no longer sounded like Lance, but like a man who was born and raised in a barn in Texas. Without thinking, Keith rushed him into a hug.

Lance was having an out of body experience. He lent his body to Steven, but in order to do so, his soul needed to go elsewhere. He ended up in the ethereal plane. Everything looked similar to the corporeal world, but Lance felt lighter. He was see through and his the bottom half of his legs were barely there. He jumped against the grass and started to fly.  He almost flew away into the sky, but there was a red string on his pinky finger that kept him from floating off.

“Huh, what’s this?” Lance examined his pinky finger. There was a small red bow tied around it. He followed it and it led him to Keith. On Keith’s little finger there was an identical red bow.

“Hmph?” Lance stared at their fingers. Lance wanted to ask Steven what this was, but he didn’t want to interrupt their moment. So, he flew a small distance away from them.

He didn’t know where to go. He thought it would be smart to stay nearby his body, but then all of a sudden there was someone calling to him.

“You made your _abuela_ wait to talk to some _gringos_ ,” A lovely older woman in a red dress ushered toward Lance. “I would say I can’t believe you, but I can.”

“ _Abuela_?” Lance recognized her instantly. She always had a resting mean face so it was hard to tell when she was making a joke. But right now, Lance could sense that she was being funny. He rushed into her arms. She gave out the best hugs, he couldn’t believe that he had the chance to feel it again. “How? What?”

“When? Where? Why?” Grandma Rosa teased with a grin. She pulled away and faced him. “Stop asking questions and accept what it is.”

“Okay, fine,” Lance laughed he sniffled.

“Oh, and don’t you cry me, either,” Rosa put her hand in front of her face. “If you cry, I cry. And I haven’t cried in the five years I’ve been on the other side. I don’t know if my makeup will hold up so let’s not test it.”

“I’ll try my best.” Lance couldn’t stop smiling. “You look amazing!”

“I know!” Rosa twirled in her dress. The frills at the bottom blooming. “I finally got some sleep after taking care of your sorry butts back at the house. It’s done me good, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathed in trying not to cry in front of his nana. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’d say the same, but I’d be lying,” Rosa pointed to Keith and Keith’s dad. “Stevey over there already told you, your family can connect with you whenever you’re in a bad spot. You can’t see us, but we can see you. So, I’ve been with you more than anyone else. I’ve been with you alot lately.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance said.

“You should be!” Rosa laughed. “I’ve been here screaming at those purple guys attacking you and you didn’t even say hi.

A few hours ago I tried to be there for you, but there was something weird going on. I couldn’t get in. It felt like dark magic, but also good magic I didn’t get it. Whatever it was I suggest you pray on that. I don’t feel that darkness on your soul, you’re too much of a good boy to get tainted, but still. Be careful with whatever that was I don’t like it.”

“I will,” Lance nodded his head. “So, since you’ve been my guardian angel I take it you know all about Voltron and everything?”

“Yeah, I do,” Rosa smiled. “Whenever I check up on you it’s like one of my soaps. You’re always in peril, it’s terrible, I love it.”

“You like seeing me scared out of my quiznak?” Lance asked.

“Don’t use that language with me boy,” Rosa narrowed her eyes toward Lance, but her attempts at looking upset failed. Lance could sense her playfulness. In this world, you couldn’t hide your true emotions.  “ Look Lance I’m your _abuela_. I know you. You’re scrappy and whatever situation you’re in you’ll figure a way out of it. For crying out loud, you looked death in the face and laughed.”

“But, I did die.” Lance reminded.

“Technically, yeah,” Rosa shrugged. “But, I don’t see the problem with that.  You came back and got a few powers. I’d say it was worth it, you got to see my pretty face. Also, you can’t sleep anymore or get tired, which is great. It means you can clean your room for once. You don’t have any excuses anymore. You don’t need to eat anymore, but I’m pretty sure you can grab a bite to eat if you want.

Also, you didn’t really die. I died. I’m six feet in the ground and no one visits me. I have to visit family until I can’t anymore. You know how much easier it is to connect to you when you’re at my grave. When you go back to the house tell my family they need to come here once a month and talk to me. I’m tired of talking with the rest of the family on the other side. The ones buried in Cuba always bring up old family drama. I’m so tired of listening to that. I need new family drama.”

“What my space drama isn’t enough for you?”

“Ahh,” Rosa sucked her teeth in. “You see it once, you get the gist, but I will say one thing that never fails to get me interested in dramas is romance. And you seem to have a lot of that going on.”

“You’ve seen that?” Lance widened his eyes. “I would say kill me, but then I’d just be with you longer and feel crippling embarrassment.”  

“I don’t think love is any reason to be ashamed.” Rosa patted Lance’s shoulder. “You’re a sweet boy. That’s one of your best qualities, but sometimes it hurts. You put your heart out there and you love easy. And not everyone is going to share the same love you have for them.”

“You’re telling me,” Lance sighed as he looked over at Keith.

“You get that from me,” Rosa grinned as she smiled at Lance. “Not the part where someone doesn’t feel the same, I was always amazing, everyone loved me.”

“Clearly,” Lance smiled. “But, if not that then what?”

“You like boys and girls,” Rosa nudged Lance’s shoulder. “So, did I.”

“Now it makes sense why mom always says I remind her of you.”

“Yes,” Rosa smiled. “You’re just like me- extra. Enjoy it. Embrace it. It’s a lifestyle for the chosen few.” Rosa took Lance’s hand with the red string tied around it. “I know it chose you because you come here with this thing. I’ve never seen this before.” Rosa pointed to Keith. “I’m not sure how big your crush on him is, but maybe it goes both ways. He’s tied to you too.”

“Huh,” Lance looked back to Keith. “I guess he is.”

“Whoa,” Rosa exclaimed. “I think it’s time for you to head back.”

Lances eyes dropped to his body. It looked like there were small fireworks shooting out of him. They were slowly climbing up his legs. The more they made their way up the more weight he had on him. He could feel himself returning back to Earth, but before he vanished from his _abuela_ he gave her a final hug. Lance held on tight not ready to say goodbye.

“Know that even in death, I will never leave you.” Rosa rubbed his back in small circles Before Lance could say anything back to her he returned to the mortal plane.

Lance was hugging onto Keith when he said the words “I love you.” which were meant for his grandma. And Keith was clinging onto Lance saying “I love you, too.” thinking he was talking to his father.

“Um,” Lance didn’t pull away from Keith. “This is weird to say, but I’m not your dad anymore.”

“Lance?” Keith pulled back slightly to stare into Lance’s eyes. When he saw they returned to their regular ocean blue he smiled and brought him back into his arms. “Thank you.”

“I think I should be thanking you,” Lance didn’t expect Keith to hug him back, but he wasn’t going to complain. “I talked to my _abuela_ on the other side. If you didn’t bring me here, I’m not sure I would’ve been able to do that.”

“Yeah, about that,” Keith and Lance separated. “When did you start talking to dead people?”

“Let’s make a pact,” Lance raised his pinky toward Keith. “You don’t talk about your sacrifice and I don’t have to talk about mine until we’re ready.”

“Deal.” Keith brought his own pinky up and wrapped it around Lance’s. Keith was about to drop his finger from Lance’s, but Lance held on a bit tighter. “What are you doing?”

“When I went to the other side you were connected to me,” Lance looked at their hands. “You and I had a red string tied to one another.”

“Really?” Keith’s grip got a bit stronger against Lance’s. “I think that means something, but I can’t remember what.”

“Hmph,” Lance shrugged as he dropped his hand. “Guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Probably not,” Keith said.

“Keith,” Lance smiled at him. “I think I’m ready to introduce you to the people who mean the world to me.” Lance put his arm over Keith’s shoulders.“Let me start by telling you all about _abuela_ Rosa.”

The sun shone upon them as they walked alongside each other talking about their family. Keith looked toward Lance who was buzzing with happiness. Lance’s joy reminded Keith of a memory.

It was a memory in the future. One that involved the two of them and family. Keith didn’t think now was the right time to speak it into existence. His dad knew just as he did that he wasn’t very good with words. Keith thought if he mentioned it to Lance it might ruin it. So, he kept it to himself. Keith decided to trust the universe he’d been defending with his future. He decided to let time take its course.

 

* * *

 

Out in deep space, there were three Galrans growing impatient. The small team of three rogue Galra generals was traveling to reach the Paladins. In war, it was dangerous to not belong to a side.  There were those who were the victors and those who were dead. Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor wanted to side with those who lived.

“Ah!” Zethrid screeched to her other compatriots. “Where did the Paladins jump too!”

“I already told you,” Acxa spoke. “They went to Earth.”

“Hmm,” Ezor hummed. “How do you know that’s the name of the place again?”

“Research,” Acxa replied.

“Well, can your research make this ship go any faster?!” Zethrid shouted.

“Zethrid, I already told you,” Acxa was tired of reminding her of their mission. “We’re going to sneak on an enemy Galra ship and claim it as our own. It’s much faster than our cruisers.”

“Remember Zetty,” Ezor said. “You were excited about smashing people.”

“Right!” Zethrid suddenly recalled. “I forgot, heh. I can’t wait to bash their skulls in.”

“And we’re glad you like being a tank Zetty.” Ezor praised.

“Looks like you’re going to get to attack sooner rather than later Zethrid.” Acxa noticed a Galra ship. “This wasn’t picked up by our radars. They must’ve gone rogue. Keep your guard up.”

The generals circled around the ship cautiously. They were waiting for an attack at any moment, but none came. The only resistance they received were the ship’s automated defense system. They were able to easily deter the turrets that shot at them, but that was the only line of resistance. It seemed like a good sign for the generals. They snuck on board the ship without a hassle. They climbed through the turrets the dismantled.

Ezor evaluated the area before the other two had stormed along. With her invisibility, she makes for the best spy. Acza and Zethrid waited on top of the metal rafters above the cruiser hangars until Ezor got back to them.

Although it was taking longer than they were used to.

“Should we go in and check on her?” Zethrid whispered to Acxa.

“No,” Acxa said. “If they knew about her they would ring the alarm. Or, at the very least we’d hear people she was taking down.” Acxa was staring at the ground of the other Galra. “But it is odd.”

“What?” Zethrid looked down at the Galrans below.

“I don’t think they’ve moved. How long have we been up here?” Acxa questioned.

“Several vargas, maybe more,” Zethrid replied.

“And have you noticed that as well?” Acxa asked.

“Noticed what-” Zethrid was speaking, but stopped since Acxa placed her hand over her mouth. She let a beat or two carry on before speaking.

“The quiet.” Acxa dropped her hand from Zethrid’s mouth. “Normally, the foot soldiers would speaking to one another, but now there’s nothing.”

“Maybe we should do some investigating of our own?” Zethrid suggested.

“Perhaps,” Acxa was mulling it over. “Let’s check on Ezor.” As the two were beginning to make their way to the ground. They saw the doors leading to the hangar open releasing a loud hiss in the process. No one turned to face the wide gates opening beside Acxa and Zethrid.

There was one person walking through them: Ezor. Acxa and Zethrid wanted to scream at her for revealing herself to the enemy. But they realized the enemy wasn’t attacking.

“Guys!” Ezor called out to them. Her voice wavered. “You’ve got to look at this.”

Zethrid jumped down to the ground landing in a kneel. She looked around her waiting for a soldier to attack, but they stayed still. She wondered if this was a bait ship, but she saw a Galra underneath their half helmet. The Galra Empire were many things, but they did not sacrifice their men without reason.

Acxa used two columns to zigzag her way down to the ground. She met the rest of her soldiers in the middle.

“What’s wrong with these Galrans?” Zethrid asked looking over to the still Galrans. “Why aren’t they fighting us?”

“That’s the thing,” Ezor walked over to the foot soldier with the helmet covering his eyes. When she did Acxa and Zethrid took a step back. “Everyone on this ship is like this. It doesn’t matter their rank they could be a commander or a lowly private. They all have glowy eyes filled with white and this sparkly dust. Some of their eyes are starting to go black, but those ones aren’t standing anymore.” Ezor waved her hand in front of the soldier. “They don’t react to anything.” Ezor slapped the soldier. He seemed unbothered. “See, they do nothing.”

“Do you think this is the witch’s doing?” Zethrid asked Acxa.

“I’m not sure,” Acxa walked closer to the Galran soldier to stare at his eyes. She placed her hands on his cheeks bringing his face down to her as she examined him. “I don’t think Haggar did this.”

“Why?” Ezor asked.

“Because Haggar can’t create quintessence, especially not this pure,” Acxa stated turning the Galra’s eyes to her compatriots. “We’ve seen this once before and I only know of one other person able to contain it.” Acza saw her teammates gasp. Ezor said the name of the man she thought responsible for this occurrence.

“Lotor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried over how hunk's mom met the story is so pretty in my head  
> im a gay boy who cant handle a story of his own creation lol  
> if you guys felt any emotions reading this let me know in the comments :D also thanks for reading!


	5. The White Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will answer some questions some of you had. (Warning: angst.)

_ What’s this? Cogito ergo sum, quod tu es? Is this a spell? Does someone want to talk to me?  _

_ Oh! I know her. This is that lady that boy hates. The Witch. The false Empress. I think she’s his mother. Interesting. _

_ I can’t talk to her for very long with the body she gave me. He doesn’t have enough despair. He is far too weak. He won’t last. But, I’ll give it to her. She did reach me all the way here. I’ll talk for as long as I can. _

_ I don't think I like her very much. I can sense she holds the power of the White Lion. She’d be much more powerful if it was fully realized. She holds only an inkling of their power. I’ve never been a fan of them. Mhm, I guess it doesn’t matter. Our conversation will end soon.  _

_ I should’ve thanked her. If not for her research I wouldn’t have as much influence as I do now. Her own curiosity shall be her own undoing. _

_ I really should’ve thanked her! She’s given me her son: Lotor. He’ll make for a nice vessel. With him, I’ll be able to use my powers and go beyond this realm. I’ve been stuck in here since the beginning of time. A universe beside your own one filled with life energy, power, or I guess what you call quintessence.  _

_ I like this universe. I’ve been so lonely, but this universe has been the only ones who’ve called upon me. This universe has shown me their people. They’ve even left me one behind! How kind of them. _

_ I will have fun with them. _

 

* * *

 

He was alone. 

A broken sincline ship, the sounds of his screams, and strange whisperings were his only companions. Intangible objects make for poor conversation. He was descending into madness further being left alone with his thoughts. 

There was something else that lingered in his head and it drove him crazy. He didn’t know what it was, but it irked him to no end. He wanted to leave this realm if not for his sanity. However, little remained, but at least to stop the voice -that was not his- that lived in his head.

He had no sense of time in this place. There was no way he could tell how many ticks, vargas, or quintants passed. There was no sun. There was no moon. All there was an ivory-filled abyss he found himself trapped in. 

‘ _ Lotor _ ,’ The voice beckoned within Lotor’s mind. The voice was a cacophonous mixture of people. Individual words all borrowed from other creatures Lotor once knew. In some words, Lotor heard himself. In others, he heard the Paladins. Occasionally, he heard his father. He heard the woman he did not wish to be his mother. He heard old allies. He heard people who trusted him. He heard people he betrayed. They all existed in one voice and Lotor resented it.

“Die,” Lotor spoke bluntly.

‘ _You wound me,’_ The disembodied voice teased Lotor. ‘ _However,_ _I’ve already explained this to you. I cannot die._ ’

“Then let me die,” Lotor said.

‘ _ No no no, _ ’ the voice tsked. ‘ _ I need you. Just as you need me _ . _ You’re the only one who can harbor my energy. Ah, I see,’  _ As the voice spoke Lotor felt a great pain surge through his brain. Lotor punched his dashboard, leaned forward against it letting his messy hair cover his eyes, and he tried to withstand the pain he endured.

_ ‘There it is. I keep forgetting. You call me quintessence. I’ve never understood that. You living things, you always name things. Would you align with me if I had a name? I’ll pick one. I’ll pick a name just for you! From what I see in your head,’  _ The voice searched while Lotor screamed until his throat felt raw. The voice with unimaginable power acted like a child.

‘ _ Greed. That seems like a befitting name for both you and I. We want it all, don’t we?’  _ Greed laughed. They sounded like a combination of the Paladin’s laugh. 

“No,” Lotor strained. His breathing was weak, beads of sweat traced the sides of his face, and he grit his teeth as he spoke to the voice. “I hand over my soul to no man.”

‘ _ Well, that’s good,’  _ Greed snickered. ‘ _ Considering, I am no man,’  _ Greed looked around Lotor’s mind once again. Lotor bit on his bottom lip trying to keep from yelling. He didn’t want to give the entity the satisfaction of his suffering.

‘ _ If I said I was a woman would that change your mind? You seem to align yourself with them the most,’ _ Greed took on the voices of his generals. Lotor clenched his fists until his claws drew blood against his palms. ‘ _ I don’t think being a woman suits me though. And, I don’t think I want to be a man either! Ooh, I like be like this person you like. Maybe that’ll make you like me more. I’ll be neither man or woman, much like them, what was their name, again?’  _

“Silence,” Lotor opened his mouth letting the iron taste drip in front of him. “You have no right to speak of them.”

‘ _ Oooh, have I struck a nerve?’  _ Greed laughed. ‘ _ Am I sensing a new emotion other than anger? Is this shame?’  _

“Let me alone,” Lotor pleaded. “Let me die.”

‘ _ No,’ _ Greed resisted.  _ ‘You gave up your right to die when you fell into a realm filled with life energy. You’ve craved my quintessence so much and you finally got here! Congratulations on making it this far! But, you’re hurting my feelings. You get to your dream destination, which is me, and I offer myself to you. Yet, you decline my proposal. How can you be so mean?!’  _ Greed sounded like a child about to go into a tantrum.

“You’re asking too much of me.” Lotor retorted.

‘ _ I don’t think I ask enough of you, but I think I understand now. You can’t react to kindness, you’ve been tailored to respond to pain. I tried to persuade you with gifts. I’ve offered you power, revenge, and even the Princess! I’m even putting the Galra out for you as we speak. I am taking away all the quintessence that they took from me and they are dying without it. Yet, you still decide not to share your body and soul with me. All I need is your consent to be my conduit to move from the spiritual realm to the physical and the universe shall be ours. Doesn’t that sound fun?!’ _

“It sounds like a punishment. I shall never be groomed to become your vessel,” Lotor said.  “If I bring the universe down, that will be an accolade I achieve on my own accord. I’ve made it this far on my own and I’ll continue to be on my own. You can’t trust anyone.” 

‘ _ You could’ve made this easy,’  _ Greed seemed almost thrilled as a thin stream of white fazed through the windshield drilling into Lotor’s head. The force of the small beam of light lifted his head and brought him back to the head of his seat. There were no physical injuries, but Lotor felt his brain scramble. 

‘ _ Let’s see, where should I start? That’s weird. It seems as if I can’t make you relive memories as a baby, you didn’t possess any malice or pain yet. How about I start with this one?’  _

Lotor could feel the memory from his childhood start to resurface. He was in too much pain from the light to ask Greed to stop.

‘ _ You know, I met your mother,’  _ Greed chose the first memory that broke Lotor’s heart.  _  ‘I didn’t meet her as Honerva, then again neither did you. She’s Haggar now, but she called out to me. I threatened her for you, you’re welcome, by the way. I think this scene will be interesting for the both of us.’ _ Greed rang throughout Lotor’s head. 

Lotor was in his old room at the place he used to call home. He stood by a wall as he watched himself. He saw himself as young Lotor. Lotor was no older than five. Still too young to know how cruel the universe could be. Too young to know how dangerous his father made it. 

Lotor was in his quarters after being taught by his governess. Dayak told him to write a report about the origin of vrepit za, but he thought that was dull. He moved from his desk onto the floor. He grabbed a stylus and a circular device that let him draw on the hologram in front of him. His belly laid against the cool ground, his feet kicked the air, and he was humming a song he didn’t understand. 

It was a song about freedom. A song he overheard being sung when his father told him to watch how to take over a planet. He thought the shackled creatures couldn’t be sad since they were singing. Lotor never sang if he was upset. To him, this was the only thing that made sense.

‘ _Naivety is a symbol of youth, is it not?’_ Greed mocked. ‘ _You have a wonderful singing voice might I add._ _Would you care to sing me a song?’_

“The only song I sing for you shall be the one played at your funeral,” Lotor chided. 

‘ _ Aw, that’s sad. I don’t die. Why do you keep forgetting that?!’  _ Greed spoke.  _  ‘Whatever, let’s return our attention to the scene.’ _

Young Lotor was drawing what he thought his mother, Honerva, looked like. He knew about her because of his father, Zarkon. Lotor wouldn’t stop asking who his mother was and eventually, he caved. All he gave him was a name: Honerva. After, his admission Zarkon ordered Dayak to take care of his son. Zarkon told Dayak if Lotor brought up Honerva one more time he would fault her and have her head.

Dayak knew that Lotor would continue to ask more about Honerva as long as he had questions about her. She told him the little she knew in order to keep him from bothering Zarkon or Haggar. 

She knew that Hornerva was an Altean alchemist turned Empress of Daibazaal. Dayak told Lotor she was recruited to work on the quintessence coming out from the planet. Dayak explained that Honerva figured out how to turn the life energy into a power source for the Galra which is still used today. She also informed him that Honerva found a way to make the quintessence a physical enhancer and rehabilitator for the Galra people. Dayak told him all about Honerva’s accomplishments. Lotor wanted to ask where she had gone, but she said he didn’t deserve to know since he disrupted the lessons for today. Dayak wasn’t sure if she fled or died so not telling Lotor was her best recourse.

“Honerva,”Young Lotor hummed her name into the song. “I bet you’re pretty just like me.” Young Lotor smiled.

‘ _ Adorable, _ ’ Greed cooed. ‘ _ You just wanted to be a pretty little Prince. At least, you’re a handsome Emperor. Or, you were, no one knows where their Emperor is now.’  _

Lotor didn’t speak. He didn’t want to indulge the monster living in his head.

Young Lotor drew a circle with a plus sign in the middle. Lotor drew a rough sketch of armor he wanted to have when he was older for her clothes. Lotor gave her the haircut he was trying to grow out. 

“You have long straight white hair. Father doesn’t have any hair so you must be where I get this from,” Lotor moved onto the face. He drew a face similar to his, but he wanted to add Altean markings. He knew Alteans had markings, but he wasn’t sure how they looked. He added two lines with a space in between that went up from her chin across her nose and to her forehead. He painted those lines the same color as him.

“I’m purple and so is Father. So, you might be a different color. Maybe you were blue?” Lotor filled in the color with a dark blue, but he erased it. “No, that looks too much like Haggar. This is going to be a bad thing to say, so don’t get mad at me, but I don't like her very much, mother. She’s mean to me. She says I’m a waste of the Emperor’s time. I don’t think I’m a waste of time. I don’t think you’d think I’m a waste of time.” Lotor decided to choose a random color. He put his hand over his eyes and picked one. “This is a pretty color.” He filled in a deep russet brown. 

“Now onto the eyes,” Lotor started looking through his color palette. “I’m going to keep your sclera white, but your pupils will be blue. Father doesn’t have pupils, so I guess I got that from you too.”  He colored in the lines of her armor after he cleaned up the sketch. When he was done he looked at his picture. He put his arms over each other and rested his chin against himself. 

Suddenly, overtaken by sorrow he pouted. He realized Honerva wasn’t around him anymore. Whatever the reason she was gone. Lotor had a small idea of why she wasn’t with him anymore.

“I don’t blame you,” Lotor sniveled. “I get it, sometimes Father can say harsh things, but if you left,” Young Lotor looked up to the idea of his mother as he softly wept. “Why didn't you take me with you?”

‘ _ It’s the same question I am asking young one,’  _ Greed was making Lotor’s memory worse with his commentary. ‘ _ Why won’t you take me with you, Lotor?’ _

Lotor didn’t reply back to the voice. He hated this flashback. It was the first time Lotor experienced true pain. He was used to being cast aside, but at least those who pushed him away were there. Always something he could come back too. He had a foolish hope that one day things might change for the better. Young Lotor thought he could convince his father to care for him over time with his presence. 

But with his mother, he couldn't do that. You can’t convince someone to love you if you’ve never met them. Young Lotor put Honerva on a pedestal of benevolence. Honerva was a dream for young Lotor. She was someone who could accept and love him unconditionally. He was a boy who wanted to love and be loved back.

‘ _ I can hear your thoughts you know,’  _ Greed said. ‘ _ I can accept and love you for who you are- so long as you do the same for me.’  _

Lotor couldn’t risk talking to Greed. His couldn’t trust his emotions during this moment. He tried to repress this pain. This moment he left in his past grew bitter with time. Having Honerva as his mother had been a dream, but knowing that she turned into Haggar was both his nightmare and his reality.

Young Lotor sobbed into his arms on the ground. The Lotor who was forced to relive the ache that swelled within his heart. Lotor dropped his head alongside his younger self as they mourned what could have been. 

‘ _ This can end now,’  _ Greed reminded. ‘ _ Submit to me and-’ _

“I’d rather suffer,” Lotor retorted through gritted teeth. 

‘ _ Fine,’  _ Greed spoke and the scene shifted into a memory that made Lotor gasp in horror.  ‘ _ Then suffer.’  _

Lotor’s flashback no longer revolved around young Lotor, but Lotor in adolescence. He was on the ground in Zarkon’s throne room with a scuff on his cheek. He looked up to his father.

“Father,” Lotor clutched his stomach. Zarkon kicked him across the room. Lotor was trying to pick himself up. “I was simply looking into Altean culture,” Lotor winced as he stared up to Zarkon on his knees realizing he wouldn’t be able to stand. “Perhaps, they had the key to unlimited quintessence. I’m Altean I can-” Lotor couldn’t speak as Zarkon raised him from the ground holding him by his throat.

“You are a mistake. An example of my wrongdoings” Zarkon clamped harder as he spoke. Lotor’s claws came out as he tried to keep his father from strangling him. It worked to no avail. He was kicking his feet against the wind. “Never speak of that foul race to me again,” Zarkon’s grip tightened as he choked his son. 

Teen Lotor’s vision started to flicker in and out. Lotor wanted to beg his father to stop, but he couldn’t make out words only pathetic gasps. He thought he was going to die, but Zarkon released him. Lotor collapsed on the ground, rubbing his neck, and wheezed as much air into his lungs as he could. Lotor rewatched this memory and instinctively rubbed his throat.

“I,” Teen Lotor rasped. He spoke against his pain. “I am,” Lotor took another hard breath, “sorry.” It seemed as if he was apologizing for his actions, but in all truthfulness Lotor was sorry for a far worse crime: existing. It was times like these he wished to never be born at all.

‘ _ I’m glad you exist.’  _ Greed attempted to comfort. ‘ _ You’re my chosen one.’  _ Lotor groaned hearing them speak.

“Druids take him to his chambers,” Zarkon viewed his son in disgust, but Lotor still didn't hate him yet. There was still some part of him, albeit infinitesimal part, that thought he could gain his father’s approval. He didn’t try for his love, he thought that was impossible, but at least for him to acknowledge him. He wanted his father to see him as something more than a disappointment. 

“I will never choose you.” Lotor returned the comment to Greed. “If you think watching my father’s abuse will persuade me to join you, try again you foul creature.”

‘ _ Physical pain has no hold on you I see.’  _ Greed took note. ‘ _ You said you’d never choose me, that’s alright. How about we watch someone you did choose. Not Allura, but-’  _ The memory shifted from the Lotor being whisked of by druids, but to Lotor who was still in adolescence crashing onto a strange new planet.

“Don’t you dare say their name!” Lotor raged. Lotor recognized the scene. 

‘ _ Kallo,’  _ Greed sang Kallo’s name in Kallo’s sweet soft voice. Lotor bared his teeth wishing to attack Greed. He wanted to strangle it, but you can’t harm what you cannot see. ‘ _ They were the first Altean you met. In banishment you found freedom.’  _

Adolescent Lotor thought he was destined for death. His father sent him off after disobeying his orders. He was at a loss of what to do, where to go and who to turn to. He took no men with him on his journey alone. It was the first time he ever truly been alone. 

He was alone, in pain, and in peril. His leg was stuck between two pieces of metal clamping him in. The ship was catching fire. Lotor screamed for help but didn’t know if anyone could hear him. Even if they did, why would they help the Galra? Lotor accepted his fate as he rested his head against his seat. He waited to be overtaken by the flames, but instead, he heard someone yelling. 

“Now is not the time for a nap!” The person who Lotor would come to know as Kallo shouted toward him. They were cracking the windshield with a crowbar. They were the same age as Lotor, but Kallo was more hopeful than Lotor ever had been. Kallo had a look of determination to save Lotor which shocked the boy. “Why aren’t you moving?!” Kallo faced Lotor with fires in their eyes and soot on their cheeks while trying to pry Lotor’s leg free before his ship exploded. “Don’t you want to live?!”

Teen Lotor was starstruck he thought there was an angel saving his life. He noticed the purple marks on the tops of their cheeks. Purple freckles dusted across the bridge of Kallo’s nose. They popped against their golden caramel skin. Their dark green eyes with light orange pupils stunned Lotor in the dark of the night. Lotor didn’t know who the person was, but their beauty was enough of a reason to try and live. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Lotor fumed to Greed. He watched attentively as Kallo dragged Lotor’s younger self out from the burning ship. Lotor clenched his jaw as he saw Kallo holding onto the limping Lotor. Lotor never knew how touch starved he was until he met Kallo that night. Lotor remembered how Kallo held up his full weight and he leaned into their embrace. 

‘ _ Are you asking why I’m showing you your first meeting with Kallo? That’s a silly question, you already know the answer too! But, I’ll tell you why.’ _ Greed laughed.  _ ‘Because it hurts.’ _

The scene shifted to Kallo taking care of Lotor in their hut. Lotor remembered the clay house with a bittersweet fondness. It was one of the few places he ever truly considered home, but it had been abandoned for a long time now. 

Kallo was the first person Lotor allowed himself to be truly vulnerable with. He gave them all of his heart and soul. Before Lotor had only heard a definition of peace and serenity, but after being cared for by Kallo he came to understand it. His definition was no longer words without meaning, but a person. 

Lotor watched over the scene trying not to tremble. He was so close to Kallo, but he knew the moment passed and this wasn’t real. He knew the truth about Kallo. Yet, he was nearly undone by the visage of them. Lotor hadn’t seen Kallo in years. He almost forgotten how Kallo healed him back to health. He almost forgotten how much he cherished Kallo.

‘ _ It hurts because of what you did.’ _

“It was what Kallo wanted,” Lotor voice was weak as he looked at the memory.  “I tried to talk them out of it.” His voice was barely a whisper.

‘ _ But, you failed, _ ’ Greed sang. ‘ _ Look at how stunning he once was,’ _ Lotor looked up to see Kallo. It was new memory now Lotor’s leg was healed. They both were a bit older now. Kallo’s purple hair matched Lotor’s in length, but they braided theirs and decorated it with jewelry.  They were laughing together cooking dinner. 

‘ _ They were pure inside and out, albeit slightly simple-minded, either way, he accepted you for who you are. Altean and Galra. Kallo knew what your father did to your people and yet,’  _ Greed stopped speaking to watch the scene play. Kallo and Lotor were reaching for the same utensil to cut vegetables and their fingertips brushed. It caused both of them to jump back and blush. They looked away from each other smirking to themselves. ‘ _ Kallo loved you. _ ’

“Stop talking.” Lotor’s voice was barely audible. 

‘ _ They loved you,’  _ The scene shifted into Lotor’s first kiss. Underneath the moonlight, Lotor tucked a flower behind Kallo’s ear. Slowly, they both leaned in until not even air separated them.  _ ‘As you loved them.’  _

“Why?” Lotor croaked. “Why show me this?” 

‘ _ It’s simple my dear,’  _ Greed spoke in a hushed tone. ‘ _ I will mar every fond memory you possess. Until you’ve had enough suffering where you walk your throat into my hands and beg to be mine.’ _

“You can show me Kallo all you want,” Lotor breathed. “I will never side with you.” 

‘ _ That’s where you’re wrong. All I have is time. Even the best of men break,’ _ Greed teased. 

“Unfortunately, for you,” Lotor addressed the voice. “I am the not the best of men. You can show me what I already know all you want, but I will not submit myself to you. You cannot break what is already broken.”

‘ _ You say that now _ ,’ Greed hummed. ‘ _ Have you forgotten the memory of the start of the colony?’  _ Lotor lost his words upon being threatened. ‘ _ Interesting, how now we have nothing to say.’ _

‘ _ Unfortunately, for you,’  _ Greed mocked. ‘ _ You think you’re broken. All men tend to think that, but don’t worry! This will only make destroying you all the more fun.’  _ The memory shifted into a montage of Kallo and Lotor. 

Lotor explained himself when Kallo healed him on the planet Kallo took refuge on. He told Kallo that he wanted to find quintessence to create a new era of peace. Kallo, the young optimist, decided to venture on the journey with him. Kallo was a bit of an alchemist and scientist themselves. Being tasked with the responsibility of universal peace seemed like an adventure they’d be up for. 

As Lotor’s leg healed the two of them bonded. Kallo told Lotor that they were the last Altean on the planet. Their family passed before they did. Kallo told Lotor that he was lucky to have crashed on their farm. If anyone else saw Lotor he wouldn’t have made it out so easy.

There was a time where Lotor learned how to walk again. He used Kallo as a crutch. It was hard for him to rely on someone as much as he did. He promised that when he regained his mobility he would teach Kallo how to fight. In case, they would ever need it. Although, they both hoped that day would never come. 

Once Lotor taught Kallo the language of fighting, Kallo taught him the Altean language. How to read it, speak it, and write it. Kallo used to say sweet nothings to Lotor when Lotor was still unaccustomed to Altean. But, the day he understood the words ‘ _ I love you _ ’ in Altean he couldn’t stop smiling. He thought about all the days Kallo spoke the words to him and how badly he wanted to say it back to them.

In that hut, Lotor discovered more about himself than he ever did on the mothership. There were moments where Lotor slowly learned how to trust someone again. Moments where he learned to love for the first time. As Lotor relived his past he couldn’t tell if it took one moment or many for Kallo to become his everything. 

When Lotor finished his rehabilitation the two of them got to work. Lotor wanted to rebuild his ship. Kallo wanted to learn how to build a ship. Working on it together gave them something fun to do. When they weren’t scavenging for metal Lotor was teaching Kallo how to spar. The two of them learned to be close in every essence of the word. 

Eventually, they built a ship. Traveled where they could. They were trying to find other Alteans. And trying to figure out how to get unlimited quintessence. Kallo had conspiracies. They had ideas of where Alteans could be, but instead they only found ancient Altean texts. Kallo had ideas of how to get the life energy. Ideas Lotor couldn’t have begun to imagine so he trailed after them in awe. They guided him and he was their loyal follower.

When the two traveled around the Galra, they needed to be sneaky. It became second nature to Lotor to creep around old bases in search for his mother’s past relics. Lotor tried his best to tell Kallo what they needed to know to get in and out without being noticed, but sometimes his descriptions failed. The fighting skills Lotor taught Kallo came in handy more than they liked. Lotor made his first kill defending Kallo. It didn’t shake Lotor as much as it did Kallo. 

Kallo saw the love of their life take someone else’s. Kallo only saw Lotor as a misunderstood kind and gentle soul.And at that point, he had been. Knowing that their ineptitude caused him to take a life of another bothered them. They invested themselves to figure out how to get quintessence so that peace can come quicker. So, the innocent wouldn’t be forced to shed blood.

But, soon Kallo became obsessed with figuring out the riddles of alchemy.  Kallo figured out that in order to gain quintessence they’d have to commit alchemy’s biggest taboo. It was as if the mere thought of quintessence and it’s potential could drive anyone, even the most pure, to madness. 

Greed made Lotor see the time he once comforted Kallo. It was the night Kallo discovered the secret of quintessence and they sobbed in his arms. Lotor never knew the reason why they wept, but he held them in his arms. Rocking them back and forth in their bed until they fell asleep. As he did he sang that song to them. The song he didn’t understand when he was younger. He sang it until they calmed down and hummed it with him. 

As Lotor watched over the moment he found himself lowering his head.

‘ _How beautiful love is,’_ Greed took joy in Lotor’s misery. Greed watched his eyes turn glossy as he viewed Kallo. The memory phased into another.‘ _How painful it can become.’_

“Stop!” Lotor closed his eyes frightened by the memory Greed would choose to play next. He dropped to his knees covering his eyes. There was one memory Lotor could not bear. The memory when he lost Kallo.

‘ _ Tricked you!’ _ Greed laughed. ‘ _ I’ll save that one for later!’ _

“Lotor,” Kallo’s voice was gentle. It sounded as if they were speaking directly toward him. It caused Lotor to look up from the ground. Lotor remembered this memory. Lotor had been crying because of how lost he felt.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Kallo dropped knelt before Lotor caressing his cheek. Kallo wiped the tears away as they fell from Lotor’s eyes.

The present Lotor fell forward crying into his lap as he overheard his past self speak. He couldn’t bear to look at his past love. He was overcome with grief and regret every time he saw Kallo. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Past Lotor admitted. “I want to bring the universe peace. Now, that I know there are more Alteans out there. I want the Alteans and Galra to live in harmony as they once did, but that will never happen.” Past Lotor’s voice wavered. “We keep hitting roadblocks. And, I’m like a deadweight to you.” PastLotor cried.

“No,” Present Lotor clutched his arms. “Shut up, don’t say it,” Lotor begged his younger self. “Don’t say it. That’s how you lose them.” 

“As long as the Galra need quintessence, no people will be free. Until all people are free, I cannot be with you as I liked to be. I wish to hold your hand in public,” Past Lotor grabbed the hand that held his cheek. “I want to kiss you in front of everyone. I’d be your Prince and you’d be mine.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Kallo held Lotor’s face in his hands. Kallo smiled toward Lotor as they pulled Lotor’s face closer towards them until their lips met. The Lotor in the memory stopped crying, but the Lotor rewatching it wept harder than before. “Understand that no matter what I’ll be with you.” 

“You’re lying,” Present Lotor grieved as he stared at Kallo. “You left me too.” 

‘ _ And do you remember how they left?’  _ The memory changed into one that haunted Lotor. They were in a dark chamber littered with empty tubes.

“No!” Lotor yelled. He shut his eyes tight as he put his hands over his ears. He shouted and screamed in efforts to not hear, but Greed had other plans. Streams of light came from behind Lotor. It struck his lower spine. He cried in agony as he was forced to stand. Light entered through his wrists keeping him in a state of statis. Greed forced his arms to outstretch. Lotor couldn’t move his limbs as he was hoisted from the ground. Light being the only thing hoisting him up.

Greed made sure Lotor’s eyes were open as well as they used their quintessence to pry Lotor’s eyelids open. Lotor tried to scream to at least block out their conversation, but life energy wrapped around his vocal chords to silence them for a small while. It also flooded his mouth so any sounds of suffering would be muted.

Lotor had no choice, but to watch the memory. He was paralyzed by Greed. He was shaking with fear. The only thing he could do is cry as he looked on. He had to watch the one who saved his life, the one who gave him a reason to live, and the first person he ever loved die by his own hands. 

“Lotor, look what we’ve made!” Kallo grinned as they danced in between the tubes. “After, years of research and sneaking around the Galra we finally figured it out!” 

“My dear,” Lotor laughed as he caught up to them. “This is your doing,” Lotor held Kallo’s hands in his. “You’ve been the scientist and director of everything. You’re much smarter than I am, which is probably why I’m still unsure of what this is,” Lotor glanced around with a smile before staring back at Kallo. “I’ve been trusting you all this way. I know that whatever you’ve made my love, it’s so we can build a new world in which we could live together,” Lotor brought Kallo’s fingers to his lips. “I can’t wait for you to tell me your plan.”

“About that,” Kallo’s smile faltered as they dropped their hands to be in between Lotor and themself. “You know I love you, right? More than anything in the universe.” 

“Of course,” Lotor said. “This is why we’ve done all this. For our love.”

“Yes,” Kallo nodded their head. “But, you see, as I was doing research and reading the ancients texts we found together. I’ve come up with a hypothesis. And I liked to be the one to test it out and I need your help for it.” 

“With your mind,” Lotor grinned, “whatever it is, it’s sure to work.” 

“You’re too kind, my prince,” Kallo voice was shaking. 

“You know I hate that nickname,” Lotor blushed, but he noticed something was off with Kallo. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Kallo shook their head. “I just-” they paused as the smiled toward Lotor tears swelling in their eyes. “I know I can ask anything of you, no matter how painful it may be.” 

“Yes,” Lotor’s expression shifted into one of worry as he looked to Kallo. “I would do anything for you. You know that.” 

“Can I ask you to continue my work?” Kallo held Lotor’s hands. “No matter what I say next.”

“I promise.” Lotor squeezed Kallo’s hands for reassurance. “My love, why are you crying?” Lotor placed his hands gently against Kallo’s jaw and cheek. He wiped away their tears with his thumbs.

“Because I am happy,” Kallo exclaimed with a smile. “I’m happy I met you. I’m happy you stumbled onto my farm. I’m happy I traveled the universe by your side. I am happy I had the opportunity to fall madly, deeply, and truly in love with you.” Their voice was tight as they spoke. 

“I’m happy, too,” Lotor smiled. “You know, I’ve never said that and meant it before you. But, my dear, I don’t understand why you’d be brought to tears by that?”

“Because I figured out the key to peace.” Kallo placed their hands against the back of Lotor’s hand. “But, it’s not what you think.” Kallo pulled their hands away from Lotor. They reached into their back pocket pulling out a map. “I know where the safe houses for Alteans are. They wrote down the coordinates of where to find them. How to get to the planets safely and where to find their refuge. They wanted me to have it in case my planet was taken over.” 

Lotor looked between Kallo and the map. At first, Lotor was giddy with excitement until he realized. “You kept this from me?” This was the first time Kallo hurt him. “Why?”

“When I first met you,” Kallo shook their head. “I didn’t know if I could trust you. Then when I got to know you,” Kallo’s lips quivered. “I wanted to be selfish. I wanted you all to myself. I was scared that maybe another Altean would catch your eye. I was scared I’d lose you.”

“You were scared you weren’t good enough?” Lotor laughed at the thought. “You’re everything to me. I wouldn’t think about pushing you aside for anyone else.” 

“Which is why my request is going to be hard for you,” Kallo sniveled. They told Lotor the secret to quintessence was the sacrifice of pure Altean life. To get a life you must give it. They needed to accumulate enough of it until the figured out how to replicate it until no more sacrifices were necessary. Lotor dropped the paper shaking his head no.

“We can’t do that,” Lotor whispered. “That’s- that’s immoral.”

“I know,” Kallo admitted. “I know it goes against ethics, I know it’s wrong when you say we’re killing our own. It’s wrong to look at it this way, but I’ve found another perspective. Listen Lotor, we sacrifice a few for a small while to save an entire universe. They’ll be seen as heroes and martyrs. Their life won’t be in vain.” 

“Kallo,” Lotor’s head was spinning. “We can’t- we don’t even know if this works.” 

“We’re going to find out,” Kallo said. They raised to the tips of their toes as they wrapped their hands around Lotor’s neck. They kissed him as if their life depended on it. Lotor at the time didn’t know it was. When they pulled away Lotor closed his eyes and leaned forward practically begging for more. 

“How?” Lotor asked as he slowly raised his eyelids. Kallo was still close to Lotor’s face. Still touching the back of his neck. Still madly in love with him. Lotor could tell by the way their eyes sparkled when they looked at him. He could tell by their dimples and the crinkles by their eyes. Which is why the next sentence out of their mouth tore Lotor’s heart in two.

“I need you to kill me,” Kallo said this with a smile as a tear dropped from the sides of their eyes. 

“What?” Lotor’s heart dropped. His breathing impaired. He couldn’t trust his ears. 

“I need you to do this,” Kallo pleaded. “I know it’s going to be difficult, but please. This is bigger than you than me than us. We have peace at our fingertips. Let be the first to start the revolution.” 

“I can’t-” Lotor pulled away from Kallo. “You can’t ask this of me. Don’t you want to live?” 

“You said you do anything for me.” Kallo reminded.

“I meant I’d give your worlds,” Lotor voice broke. “Not take your life. We can’t do this,” Lotor pointed to the map on the ground. “Nothing is worth you. I’ve lost so much. I can’t lose you too.” 

“Lotor,” Kallo placed their hand against Lotor’s chest. “I can feel your heart beating. He is telling me that you love me, now I’m asking you to prove that love. If you love me, you’ll click the button after I step into that chamber. You’ll do this for me.”

“I’ll go instead of,” Lotor pleaded with tears welling in his eyes.

“You’re not entirely Altean. It won’t work.” Kallo spoke.

“Don’t make me do this.” Lotor choked up.

“Don’t make me beg to die,” Kallo responded back quickly. 

Greed dropped Lotor from his entanglement and dropped him to the ground.  Greed let him react to this memory. They felt Lotor straining the entire time he was viewing it. Greed wanted to see how pathetic he would make himself look in front of them. 

Once Lotor was released he wanted to stop Kallo. Before catching his breath, before trying to get up, he groveled toward Kallo and past Lotor. His voice was too vulnerable to speak. There was drool coming from the sides of his mouth as he tried to call out to them to tell them there is another way or convince them to stop. But it didn’t matter. Lotor couldn’t change the past. He knew it, but in the moment reliving this horror he couldn’t think rationally.

Past Lotor did as Kallo asked of him. He pressed the button with a trembling hand. When he started to see Kallo’s skin was turning pale, the veins in their throat straining, and their pupils scattering he tried to stop the machine. He didn’t know how to stop the device Kallo created. There was no go back button.

“What have I done?!” Lotor of the past wept watching the life drain from Kallo. He tried to pry the doors open, but it was too late. Once they were shut they were shut. “No, no, no!” Lotor banged against the glass. “Kallo!”

“I… love… you,” Kallo gave Lotor their last words and their last breath. As Kallo eyes fluttered together and their head went limp Lotor saw in corner of his eyes a few drops of pure white going into a container. 

He dropped to his knees. He crawled to the small container that held all that was left of Kallo. Lotor bawled so loudly with fervent pain that if there was an ancient above or below him they would mourn with him. 

‘ _ All that for a few drops of quintessence _ ,’ Greed tsked. ‘ _ What a pity. You know it’s interesting, Kallo in a lot of ways reminds me of your mother. Honerva was on the pursuit of science and became corrupted because of me and became Haggar.’ _

Lotor was unable to care about Greed’s epiphanies. Greed pulled Lotor out of the memory and back into his broken sincline ship. The light that buried itself into Lotor’s head pulled out. Lotor rocked back and forth panting. He muttered the words ‘sorry, I’m sorry.’

‘ _ I understand you better, Lotor,’  _ Greed spoke over Lotor’s pain. ‘ _ Their last wish to you was to carry on what they started. You loved them in life and even in death so much, you went against your own morals.’  _ Greed continued. ‘ _ I’m what Kallo wanted. I am the being they died for. Join me and Kallo didn’t die in vain.’  _

“No,” Lotor rasped. “Kallo wanted peace. You are evil incarnate. The reason why I am here is that I am in Hell! I killed Kallo, I killed all those Alteans, and those deaths are all in vain! There is nothing I can do to be redeemed! I am in Hell and I’ve earned it. You can show me Kallo dying a thousand times over. Every time you show me their death it’ll only reaffirm why I am suffering. I will never belong to you. I will live my own life to spite you!” 

‘ _ If that’s how you feel, I won’t show the memory to you a thousand times. Instead, I’ll pair it with a beloved memory of them like the first time you said I love you to each other and then show the bitter end. And I won’t just show Kallo. I’ll show Allura tpo. I’ll take your first kiss together paired with her trying to murder you!’ _

“Die,” was all Lotor could make out before he began shouting as the light brought him back to memories of his past.

Lotor knew he wasn’t alone, but he so desperately wished that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made sense! Lotor's back, but not really. Or at least, not yet, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Once again thank you for the comments! They give me strength when I'm writing this story.   
> Sorry, this was angsty, but next chapter should make up for that.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is lowkey, but maybe highkey, suggestive

Being underneath a sky full of stars was strange now. After spending years traveling between them they’ve lost some of their mystery, but none of their intrigue. Keith was staring up at them as Lance drove to his house. They were driving on an abandoned road Lance knew about to get there.

“Keith?” Lance whispered. He wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep.

“Mhm,” Keith hummed as he pulled his head from the window focusing his attention on Lance. He noticed how tightly Lance gripped the steering wheel. His fingertips were turning yellow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing?” Lance pulled over. Keith noticed that he sounded out of breath. “Maybe everything?” He turned his seat to face Keith feeling lightheaded. Lance was fanning himself. “Like, I know I gave my family that vlog about being gone and everything, but what if they didn’t get it? Like, what if they didn’t understand what I meant when I explained Voltron?” Lance was about to start hyperventilating and Keith decided to prevent that.

“Lance,” Keith said as he placed his hand over Lance’s mouth and nose. Lance made a muffled noise that sounded vaguely like he tried to scream Keith’s name. “Catch your breath.” Keith urged. “Can you do that for me?”

Lance nodded his head staring into Keith’s eyes. He hoped Keith didn’t feel the heat coming from cheeks against his palm. Lance couldn’t believe he was kissing Keith’s hand. It made him more nervous than he had been. If Keith wasn’t rendering him breathless he would have started panting until he passed out.

“I’m going to put my hand down and then I’m going to count to three and you’re going exhale all your what ifs and ramblings out, okay?”

Lance wanted to protest and say more what if’s, but Keith didn’t try to decipher it.

“No,” Keith shook his head. “I’m not putting my hand down until you settle on breathing first.”

Lance breathed a muffled ‘fine’. Keith slowly dropped his hand. Lance breathed out what little air he had left while Keith consecutively raised up three of his fingers in order.  

“Now, breath to the same beat of three.” Keith held up three fingers. He brought them down as Lance breathed in. They breathe in and out this way two more times. “Feel better?” Keith asked.

“Actually,” Lance nodded. “I do.”

“Good,” Keith smiled. “Cause, full disclosure, I know I’m not a good Black Paladin. I know I’m not good with pep talks or speeches of reassurances like Shiro. I’m not sure I’m going to say the right thing to you now. But, if you’re still worried about your family you shouldn’t be.” As Keith spoke Lance thought he was blushing which made him flush in turn. “I might not know your family, Lance, but I’d like to think I know you,” Keith whispered which made the moment feel all the more intimate.

Lance ‘s heart rate lowered before Keith said that, but now it was racing once again. Keith didn’t intend that effect. He was unaware that he had that power over Lance. He was simply asking himself the golden question of What Would Shiro Do? Shiro would be honest about his feelings and comfort him.

“In the few years I’ve spent with you it’s been,” Keith laughed as he looked away for a second. “It’s been interesting. You hated me-”

“I never said hated you!” Lance didn’t mean to yell, but he wanted Keith to know how he felt.

“You didn’t?” A wave of relief washed over Keith. It made his eyes outshine the stars.

“How could I?” Lance laughed. “You were everything I wanted to be.”

“Lance, stop,” Keith blushed. This time Lance knew his eyes did not deceive him. Keith’s face flushed across his cheeks. Lance didn’t know if it was because Keith was humble. Or, if it was because Keith liked Lance. Lance wanted the answer to be the latter, but he thought he was biased. That there was no way Keith liked him the way he liked him.

“Lance, I’m supposed to be the one cheering you up.” Keith grinned. Lance smirked. Someone not liking him back rarely stopped him from flirting.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Lance’s voice turned to velvet. “Seeing your cheeks heat up because of ol’ Lancey Lance made me forget my problems.” Lance didn’t mean to put on the smooth moves, but it just happened. By the time he realized what he said he was just as red as Keith. He covered his mouth with both of his hands.

“Uh,” Keith looked away to the stars. He was trying to hide his fangs and cat eyes from Lance.  He laughed sporadically while scratching his nape. “I just wanted to- ya know- um- ha, wow I forgot what I wanted to say! Oh, um, ha, yeah, um, you are-” Keith tried to look back at Lance, but he kept dodging eye contact. Keith rushed his words. “Well, uh, I’ve cherished the time I’ve come to know you. You’re a strong fighter and an even stronger person,” Keith made the effort to face Lance even though he could feel heat was even on the tips of his ears.

“Your family raised you to be the kind, funny, and cool person I’ve come to know,” Keith cleared his throat. “Or at least, I think you’re cool. I just wanted to say you’re a very good person and you’re probably that way because you were surrounded by good people like your grandma, your parents, and siblings. People I’m honored to meet, by the way, considering they raised you into the man you are. The man in front of me.”

“Thank you,” Lance dropped his hands from his lips. It was Lance’s turn to blush. “That means a lot to hear that from you.”

Lance had never been called a man before. To hear it from someone he looked up to, admired, and had a crush on was emotionally compromising. He wanted to jump out of his seat and kiss Keith, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He didn’t want to make whatever they had awkward.

“I can’t wait for you to meet them,” Lance smiled. “I’m glad that I’m taking you with me. If they don’t believe me about the space thing you can do your Galra eye thing.” Lance laughed.

“I don’t know how to control that,” Keith reminded as he crossed his arms. “Plus, it’s kind of embarrassing. It happens when I get spooked or, I don’t know the right word for it,” Keith muttered as he looked away from Lance. “Maybe, excited? I don’t know!” Keith complained.

“ _So, that means I excite you?”_ Lance knew -or, at least, hoped- Keith didn’t speak Spanish. If he couldn’t keep his flirtations to himself he was going to at least make them indecipherable.

“What?” Keith asked looking toward Lance. “I took Russian back at the Garrison. I have no idea what you just said.”

“Good.” Lance grinned as he decided to get a load off his chest. “ _You being by my side tonight is the only thing giving me the strength to go home right now. I’m scared out of my mind, but I am less scared with you. Also, unrelated note I think you look beautiful under the moonlight. And if I could kiss you I would never stop.”_

“Uh,” Keith knit his eyebrows. “Back in my Russian class, when someone didn’t understand what someone else said they said achoo. Because it sounded like a sneeze to them. So, uh, gazuntite Lance.”

“Thank you _,_ ” Lance spoke in Keith’s native language. “I was just talking about how we’re close to my house. Depending on what time it is everyone might be asleep and I could be freaking out for no reason.”

“That’s good to hear,” Keith bobbed his head. “But I want to let you know that no matter what happens I have your back. I’ll help explain everything. Even if,” Keith groaned. “I have to do the Scaredy Cat thing.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Lance turned his chair to face the road. “You just have to be my side and I think I’ll be good.” Lance smiled at Keith. Lance started paying attention to the empty road so he didn’t notice how Keith stared at him with an intense fondness.

Keith viewed Lance like he was a piece of art. Something beautiful and better than, but something you can’t touch. Lance was something he could only appreciate from afar.  Keith knew he was reckless; he knew he wanted to tell Lance the truth about what he saw on the space whale. He wanted to tell him about his future, but he found Lance far too precious. He didn’t want to risk what they were right now. He knew time was a fickle thing, Keith didn’t want any little thing to ruin his.  So, he kept what he saw to himself. He stole one more glance at Lance with a grin.

The future was scary, but Keith was looking forward to his.

 

* * *

 

Lance and Keith were standing on the sidewalk of Lance’s house. Keith couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw the wide two door garage connected to the big pastel yellow house. The roofs were lined with curved red tiles. There was a flower path on both sides of Lance’s sidewalk. The light near the front of the door looked like a crystal from the Balmera. All of this meant one thing to Keith: expensive.

“You live in a mansion?” Keith spoke with wide eyes.  Lance’s house was at the end of a cul-de-sac in the middle of four other huge houses. Streetlights illuminated the sidewalk that led to them. Keith and Lance snuck into a gated community so Keith should’ve figured as much. Yet, he was taken off guard.

“What?” Lance scoffed. “No. I don’t live in a mansion.”

“I count three stories.” Keith pointed toward the levels of Lance’s house.

“Four if you count the basement. Five if you count the attic, but no one really goes in the attic. Everyone swears there’s a ghost hiding up there.” Lance shook his head realizing he wasn’t helping his point. “It’s not a mansion.  Those are for rich people.”

“Lance, remember my shack?” Keith raised his eyebrows. “Compared to my shack this is a mansion.”

“Compared your shack anything could be a mansion.” Lance joked.

“Well, I’m comparing my house to your home,” Keith crossed his arms.  “I didn’t know you were rich, Lance.”

“Rich?” Lance laughed. “No way. If I was rich I would’ve paid off the Garrison. Instead, my mom has to pay bills for our home, college stuff for my siblings, give money to my dad so he can buy food, and then all the extra curriculars my siblings and I do -or used to do- like gymnastics, swimming, robotics, theater, or -”

“Sounds like you’re rich and your family can’t budget.” Keith joked.

“Hey!” Lance was about to argue, but then he realized. “Yeah, you’re right. Once my dad took me to the grocery store to get bread. We came out with a grill, a fish, and a nerf gun, but no bread.”

“I think buying the wrong things is a universal dad trait.” Keith smiled as he faced Lance. “Speaking of dads, I can’t begin to tell you how much what you did today meant to me. I have no idea how I’m going to thank you back.”

“I have an idea,” Lance walked in front of Keith and turned on his heels. “The lights are on, so they are up, and I am terrified, so here is the plan. You’re going to push my back until I am at the door. You’re going to give me the literal push I need in order to see my parents.”

“What?” Keith said.

“You heard me,” Lance let out a breath. “Push me to my door.”

“You can’t be serious,” Keith said.

“No, I am _dead_ serious,” Lance laughed at his own joke. “Come on, let’s go. Chances are they are eating right now. The more we wait the more they eat.”

“All right,” Keith shook his head. He raised his hands placing them on Lance’s shoulder blades. At that moment, Keith wished Lance wasn’t wearing his jacket. He could feel Lance’s heat, but barely against his palms. He moved his hands around a little bit. He was exploring as much of Lance’s back as he could before Lance could notice.

“Uh, Keith?” Lance chuckled with a blush forming. He did, in fact, notice.

“What?” Keith scoffed. “I’m just trying to figure out the best place to push you. It’s not weird.” He tried to save face.

“I never said it was weird,” Lance leaned into Keith’s palms. “It just it kinda feels like a massage.”

“Really?” Keith smirked. Keith was testing the waters the waters with Lance as his hands fondled his back. “How about this, after you talk to your family and after you make me that scar remover cream, I’ll return the favor,” Keith rubbed the small of Lance’s back causing him to arch from the touch. Lance could feel the tips of his ears begin to heat. Lance stammered from the touch, but he didn’t rush away from it. Keith continued talking. “I’ll put that cream on your scar. You said you couldn't reach it right?”

“Ye-yeah,” Lance breathed. “I couldn’t, or, I mean, I can’t. So, um, yup, I think that works. Can’t wait for that- No, wait! I mean, I can’t wait to get inside my house. Meet my family and show you them and all that. Not that I can’t wait for when you to touch me- gosh that sounded wrong, um, I meant, uh-” Lance was cut off by the sound of Keith’s chuckling.

“I know what you meant,” Keith started pushing Lance forward.

“Good,” Lance let out a shaky laugh as he walked down the white walkway. “That’s good.” Lance realized he was getting close to the front steps of his house. He tried to stop walking, but Keith would just kick his feet to keep moving.

“Don’t trip up the stairs.” Keith chided.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Lance bickered. Lance put his feet against the steps to try and keep from going home. He was sandwiched in between Keith’s hand and one of the final steps to his door.

“What are you doing?!” Keith groaned.

“I’m nervous,” Lance admitted. “What if my dad cries? What if my mom cries? What if I cry?! What if it’s sad? This is supposed to be a good thing, but like, what if so much has changed in the past couple of years. What if I missed out on something great or something terrible what do I do?”

Keith eased up the pressure he had on Lance’s back which caused him to slip against the step. Lance was about to fall to the ground, but Keith caught him in a trust fall. Lance was shocked that he was falling, but even more, stunned when he looked up at the man who caught him.

“Whatever happens,” Keith said staring down at him. “I’ll be here to help you through it.” Keith chuckled. “Or, I guess,” Keith shrugged to make Lance’s upper body move with his arms. “I’ll catch you if you fall.”

Lance looked up at Keith. He was smiling and suddenly all the angst Lance had about seeing his family washed away. Lance mirrored the smile Keith had as he found his own footing. He started to walk up the stairs.

“You’re right,” Lance said. “I can trust you to be there.” Keith was walking side by side with Lance. He stopped when Lance was in front of the brown door mat that said ‘The neighbors have better stuff.’ Lance bent over and grabbed a key from underneath it.

“I can’t believe they didn’t move this,” Lance said as he stepped in front of the door. “They didn’t change the mat either. Normally, we change that every year.”

“Maybe, it’s on rotation?” Keith offered.

“Yeah,” Lance convinced himself. “That makes sense.” Lance put the key in the door. Let out a small breath as he turned the door knob open. He pushed the door open slightly as he faced Keith. “Ready to meet my parents?” Lance whispered.

“Ready if you are,” Keith said.

Lance placed his hand on the door. His heart pounded as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He was overthinking things until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You can do this. They’ve been waiting for you.” Keith gave Lance the push he needed as Lance opened the door stepping into Lance’s living room.

A rush of cool air hit the two boys. Lance forgot how much he missed air conditioning. It may have been hot outside, but it was a comfortable cold inside. It wasn’t just wind meeting Keith and Lance, but the smell of food. Lance recognized it as his dad’s chicken stew and rice. It’s a simple dish, but it made Lance tear up. He didn’t need to eat anymore, so it wasn’t about hunger. It was about comfort and being home.

Lance almost started laughing as he heard his family talking in the kitchen. Lance glanced over from where he stood to see the dining room table. There were plates set up, but they hadn’t eaten yet. Lance wanted to see them before they saw him. He grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. If Lance had been nervous before he couldn’t remember.

All that mattered as he passed his old couch, his old tv, and all those family photos hung up on the wall was seeing his family.

“Hey, guys,” Lance’s voice wavered as he smiled at his family with tears in his eyes. Lance thought to himself that they hadn’t aged a day. He hoped he didn’t miss much.

He saw his family surrounding the island in the kitchen. Marco was holding utensils. Leo was holding cups. Veronica had juice in her hands. Lance’s dad, Rubio,  had a pot of food in his hands. Lance’s mom, Isabella, was holding a silver bowl of rice. They were preparing to set it all down on the table that was a few paces in front of them, but before they could all of their heads turned to face Lance.

“Lance,” Rubio placed the stew on the kitchen table before he went to his son. “Why are you crying?” He wrapped his son in a hug.

“I’ve missed you guys.” Lance whimpered.

“What?” Isabella laughed. “Why would you miss us? You were practically begging to get out the house when to go to the Garrison. I didn’t know that you guys were on a break. Or that you were bringing a friend over. Your dad would’ve made more food.” Lance stopped crying as he pulled away from his dad to look at his mom.

“Garrison?” Lance whispered to himself and then he looked at an equally confused Keith.

“Nevermind, the fact that Lance is back,” Marco spoke.  “The real question is who is his friend,” Marco walked over to Keith. “Hi, I’m single, but you can call me Marco.”  

“Are you seriously going to hit on Lance’s friend like that?”  Luis groaned as he stepped in between Marco and Keith. “I am so sorry about him, he’s just like that. My name is Luis. Are you staying the night? I want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible,” Luis threw his arm around Keith. “And it wouldn’t be a problem if you wanted to bunk with me for the night.”

“Oh my god,” Lance groaned as he pulled Keith away from his brothers. “Can you two not be yourself for two seconds? I come back from-” Lance was about to say saving the universe, but he stopped himself. Lance looked past Keith’s head and saw the calendar. There were X’s in the days that passed so he was able to figure out quickly that he had been gone for three days and not three years to them. So, Lance had to make a decision. Lie or tell the truth. “I come back from the Garrison after my working my butt off and I miss you two terribly and within minutes you manage to make me wish I was back at the Garrison.”

“I’m sorry about my brothers,” Veronica spoke up. “I promise I won’t hit on you, um,” Veronica crossed her arms. “What’s your name again?”

“My name is Keith.”

“The fighter pilot,” Isabella beamed. “Lance has told us all about you.”

“Really?” Keith asked staring at Lance.

“Yeah, he and I are both fighter pilots at the Garrison.  First time since, ever, the Garrison has allowed co-pilots.” Lance explained this more to Keith than to his parents. It was his way of telling Keith that he is going to take the easy way out and not tell them about his adventures in space. He was also telling Keith that he never told his parents he dropped out of the Garrison so it’s time to play along.

“Yup,” Keith nodded as he smiled at the rest of Lance’s family. “I am honored to fly beside him. I’ve gotten to know him much better since we became co-pilots. He’s a great pilot and an even better friend.”

“I like Keith,” Rubio patted Keith’s back as he laughed toward Lance. “Now I get why you talked about him all the time.”

“He talked about me?” Keith grinned as he looked up to Rubio.

“Dude,” Marco scoffed. “You have no idea.”

“Isn’t your birthday like,” Luis said. “In October?”

“Specifically the 23rd?” Veronica added.

“He has to be,” Rubio said. “Lance said he was a Scorpio.”

“He said he was a water sign,” Isabella said. “Which is weird to me, because scorpions seem more like an earth sign don’t they?” Lance’s family started to murmur in agreement as Lance was dying.

“Food’s getting cold!” Lance shouted in attempts to stop everyone from embarrassing him in front of his crush. “I’ll set up Keith and mine’s plates.”

“That’s fine,” Rubio smiled toward Lance. “I’ll do it. I think there are chairs already set up. You two have probably had a long day, you should grab a seat.”

“I call dibs sitting next to Keith,” Marco called out.

“Um, no, I call dibs,” Luis said.

“I’m older than you.” Marco reminded.

“By two seconds! I sit next to the hottie.” Luis grinned.

“ _No,_ ” Lance spoke in Spanish whispering to his brothers. “ _I’ve known him way longer than you guys. If anyone is calling dibs, it’s gonna be me. So, move aside._ ”

“ _Wild, you like boys too?_ ” Marco asked.

“ _We are never going to carry on the McClain family name._ ” Luis laughed. “ _You were our only hope._ ”

“ _I still like girls. I just realized recently I like guys too.”_ Lance looked over at Keith during his admission. “ _Plus, who cares we can always adopt.”_

“True!” Marco spoke in english which was the only thing that Keith had managed to pick up on in their conversation.

“ _Well, congrats lil’ bro!_ ” Marco grinned as he knighted his brother. “ _Not being straight is a staple amongst the McClain siblings._ ”

“ _Are you going to tell everyone else?”_ Marco asked.

“ _I’ll tell them if it comes up,_ ” Lance said. “ _You two are actually the first people I’ve told. Well, actually I told abuela,_ ” Lance stopped realizing he can’t explain that he died to his family quite yet. “ _You know, like through prayer and stuff. Speaking of-”_ Lance spoke up in his mother tongue. “We should visit _abuela_ ’s grave more. I think she would like it.”

“I haven’t been to my mom’s grave in ages.” Lance’s dad spoke as he placed Keith and Lance’s plate in front of them. Keith was sandwiched in between Lance and Veronica. Marco and Luis were on the opposite side of them. The heads of the table being Rubio and Isabella. “Dig in guys.” And dig in they did.

Lance didn’t have to eat, but this was a special occasion and he was deciding to eat with his family. Lance made Keith’s plate for him because he knew he wasn’t going to eat a lot and needed to live vicariously through him. _Ropa vieja con arroz y tostones_ are delicious and Lance needed Keith to know that.

“Have you ever had Spanish food before?” Luis asked. “Not from a chain restaurant, but from an authentic spaniard?”

“Um, I guess not then,” Keith admitted.

“Then, in that case, prepare to have your socks blown off. My dad is the best cook I’ve ever known.” Marco said.

“Marco is my current favorite child,” Rubio joked. “The rest of you need to step your game up.” The table laughed.

“I think I take second place as your favorite considering I built you a tiny robot that helps you cut onions.” Veronica chuckled.

“I proudly take the last place as your favorite child,” Luis said. “Someone’s gotta be a freeloader and I definitely can’t compete with Mr. Could’ve Been An Olympian.” Luis gestured toward Lance.

“What?” Keith asked with a smiled.

“You don’t know?” Veronica asked. She leaned forward to view her little brother. “You didn’t tell him about your gymnastics days? Hold on, I’ll be back.” Veronica stepped away from the table.

“You were in gymnastics?” Keith asked as he took a bite of the salted fried plantain. “Oh, my god this is delicious. It’s like a much better potato chip.”

“Right?!” Lance said. “You should try the tiny carrots with the meat and rice. It’s quiznaking good.”

“Quiznaking?” Lance’s mom tilted her head as she spoke. “What does that mean?”

“Um,” Lance looked at Keith. Lance didn’t really know it meant, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t something he should say at a dinner table.

“It’s slang we have at the Garrison,” Keith said while piling food onto his fork.

“Yeah!” Lance smiled “It kind of means really, but like an intenser version.” At the same time, Lance spoke Keith took a bite of his food. As he did so, he entered a new plane of existence. He phased out from the conversation entirely as he closed his eyes smiling. It was as if sparkles, flowers, and pink surrounded him. Hunk’s food was great, but Lance’s dad’s cooking rivaled the gourmand.

“Nerds.” The twins spoke at the same time. Keith was too busy scarfing down his food to pay him them any mind.

“Hey,” Rubio nudged the twin closest to him. “Don’t be rude Luis.”

“I’m Marco,” Luis said.

“What?” Rubio squinted his eyes at his sons. They both had his brown eyes, their mom’s freckles, and his curly hair. He still couldn’t tell them apart even though it’d been 18 years. “You’re lying.”

“Can’t believe you can’t tell your favorite child apart from your least favorite child,” Marco playfully tsked as he turned to Isabella. “This puts you in first place for favorite parent.”

“Yes!” Isabella raised her fist in the air and brought it back down as she smiled. “I finally bested you, Ruby!” She winked at her husband.

“Blegh,” Luis gagged. “I’m going to cut you both off before one of you says something that scars me, Marco, Lance, and Keith.”

“Huh?” Keith looked around. He came back to the conversation after hearing his name. He cleared his plate, licked his lips, and rubbed any remnants of his cheeks with his hand. “Sorry, that food was out of this world. I got lost in the sauce what’s going on?”

“Bam!” At the same moment, Keith asked what was happening Veronica brought out Lance’s gold medal and a picture frame. She practically slammed the frame against the table. “My sweet baby brother’s gold all around at nationals from a few years back!”

“Nationals?” Keith asked.

“I was thirteen then,” Lance shrugged. “Before the Garrison. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Keith scoffed. “Are you kidding?” Veronica handed Keith the picture. “You’re standing on the podium near olympic hopefuls and you’re in first place and you consider that, no big deal?”

“Keith,” Isabella spoke, “when you go to Lance’s room, you’ll see more of his medals on the walls.”

“I thought he took them down to put up Garrison posters?” Rubio said.

“No, it’s a combination of his medals and that astronaut stuff.” Veronica clarified.

“Lil’ Lancey Lance’s two passions,” Marco said.

“He may have been a gymnast turned fighter pilot.” Luis said. “But, he will always be the world’s coolest little brother.”

“Now Luis is my favorite big brother,” Lance grinned as he stared directly at Marco.

“Hey!” Marco complained. Everyone at the dinner table laughed.

The conversation remained playful and energetic. Lance and Keith made up stories about things they did together at the Garrison. They took inspiration from all that they went through in space. Their family loved their Garrison version of the space mall.

Veronica talked about how she made a fighter robot for a sumo-robot competition and annihilated her opponents by slapping them out of the rink. Marco talked about his animation classes being interesting since he can’t draw hands. Luis made everyone laugh about having to recreate a Shakespearean play the way Shakespeare would want. His story involved a slinky, honey, and an air horn. Rubio talked about how worked up he got watching a cooking show earlier today. That’s his version of a football game. Isabella talked about some of the crazy things she overheard at the criminal defense law firm she works at. Which piqued Keith’s interest.

“You’re a criminal defense lawyer?” Keith asked. He knitted his eyebrows. He spent years in a war defeating bad people and yet, Lance’s defends them. He wondered why.

“Yeah,” Isabella nodded her head slowly, “I can tell you’re put off by that. But, hear me out. Some clients I have, I know have been framed and I am making sure that they get off scotch free. But, there are some clients I have where I know they’ve done something terrible. When I take those cases it is complicated. Take, for example, a man robbed a bank, but it was to buy medicine for his sick wife. I didn’t think he deserved the full sentence the court was trying to give him.”

“What about the times where they did something wrong and their cause was wrong?” Keith thought about Lotor. “Or, if they thought they were committing a necessary evil for the greater good? It still hurt people. Would you still defend them?”

“It’s still complicated,” Isabella chuckled. “The short answer is yes, I would. The long answer is- hold on let me get my court spiel ready,” Isabella laughed while clearing her throat. “Most people see think there is a black and white. Either you’re good or you’re bad. Either you’re born to be great or born to be evil. But life is more ambiguous than that. They may have done something bad, but that doesn’t necessarily make them a bad person.

Don’t get me wrong, though, if the crime is high I think they should serve time. Like, you said whatever they did- it still hurt people. However, when I have a client potentially facing death row I can’t help, but realize that they are a person too. I don’t believe that anyone is born cruel. If you get called a monster day in and day out eventually you become one. Time can wound, but it can also heal.

I try to get these ‘criminals’ lesser sentence than death because jail or prison is meant to rehabilitate them. It’s meant to make them a good person whether they were one before or not. I think everyone should have that chance to find the good within themselves. So, yeah, even then, I would take on that case.”

“Well, that’s heavy,” Marco said as he burped. “Here I thought the food was going to be the only thing weighing me down.”

“Talking about death at dinner.” Luis patted his stomach. “That’s a bummer.”

“Man, I’m tired, too.” Veronica yawned.

“Oh, god,” Lance blinked realizing what was about to happen. His siblings looked at each other and they all rushed from their seats. “Oh no.” Then the clamoring ensued

“I’m taking a shower first!” Veronica yelled going up the stairs.

“No, you’re not!” Marco sounded like he tripped up the stairs. “You’re not going to use all the hot water.”

“She isn’t!” Luis screamed. “But I will!”

Lance sighed with his parents.

“They always do this.” Rubio shook his head.

“I forgot that this happens.” Lance sighed.

“Why did we get a four bedroom house with only one shower?” Isabella asked.

“I think we were tired of looking at houses.” Rubio shrugged. “Maybe, we’re also idiots.”

“Most likely both,” Isabella laughed. Then she turned to Keith. “I promise I’ll force them to make sure you go before the water runs out.”

“Thank you,” Keith smiled. “Is it okay if I sleep on the couch? Since there’s only four rooms?” Rubio and Isabella looked at each other and busted into laughter.

“No way we could let you do that.” Isabella said.

“Lance’s bed is a queen,” Rubio said. “You can share with him.”

“What?” Keith chuckled. Lance raised from his seat.

“I told you, my family is touchy feely,” Lance gestured for Keith to follow him. “It’s not a big deal. Come on follow me.” Although, Lance knew sharing a bed wasn’t an issue. He has never shared a bed with his crush before. The thought of it made his face steam. But, Lance figured it’s not going to be awkward unless he made it awkward. Which he had no intention of doing.

Lance walked Keith to his room. He pointed at his doorknob. The lock was on the outside of the door.

“Before I forget,” Lance said. “My lock is on the wrong side of the door so don’t lock it or we’ll both be stuck until we get someone to unlock it.”

“Okay? But why is it on the wrong side?”

“One time I was practicing a handstand and I lost my balance because I sneezed and my original doorknob fell off. My dad told me to put up a new one and so I did, but then I realized I put it on wrong. But, I saw no point in trying to fix it. I didn’t do anything weird in here plus I didn’t mind when my family barged in.”

“Considering how funny they are I don’t think I’d mind either.” Keith said.

“Quick question-” Lance didn’t open his door yet. He leaned against it crossing his arms as he looked at Keith. “My brothers hitting on you? How do you feel about that?”

“What do you mean?” Keith chuckled.

“Like,” Lance sucked his teeth in. “Did you like them back or is that like not your scene? Cause I saw how you reacted to their flirtations and you smiled like you were kind of-”

“Into them?” Keith smiled as he put his Marmora training to use. He was trying to read Lance’s body language. He smirked as he eyed Lance up and down. “Are you jealous?”

“Je-jealous?” Lance blew raspberries. “What? Who me? Jealous of what?”

“I don’t know,” Keith innocuously said. “Maybe because you think you don’t have all my attention.” Keith inched closer toward Lance. Lance’s back pressed closer up against his door until he realized what Keith said.

“Are you implying I do have all your attention?” Lance whispered. Was Lance nervous? Sure. Did he want to see if he could flirt with Keith? Definitely.

“Depends,” Keith took a step closer, “Do you want it?”

“Ha,” Lance stammered. He was used to flirting with people, but rarely did they flirt back. He wasn’t ready for this task. He leaned against his doorknob which sent him crashing to his floor.

“Ow,” Lance muttered. “This is the second time I’ve been hit with something today. First, the branch and now the floor. And it was always because of you!” Lance complained. Keith rolled his eyes as he extended a hand toward Lance.

“Okay, the branch was my fault,” Keith said as Lance took his hand. “But, you tripped all on your own.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lance rubbed his back as he flipped on the light switch of his room. “You made me fall.”

“And I made sure I picked you up too.” Keith smiled at Lance before he looked around Lance’s room, but more so at his walls. Lance had his furniture pushed to the side. A white dresser with a mirror on top, his bed, and his desk all pressed up against his pastel blue wallpaper. But, his walls were decorated with golden medals, posters of planets given by the Garrison to recruit people, and plastic glow in the dark stars.

“Wow,” Keith walked past Lance as he walked over to Lance’s wall where he could see all of Lance’s medals. “Gold in parallel bars, gold in high bar, gold in vault, gold in pommel horse-”

“I have lots of golds,” Lance shooed Keith away from his medals. “I didn’t even want to put these up, I just felt like I should because I won them. But, like they don’t really matter.”

“I don’t get you, Lance,” Keith shook his head. “I thought praise was your thing? Coran told me how you were during those live shows to recruit people. Then when it comes to your medals it’s a different story. I didn’t even know you were a gymnast. Let alone one an extremely gifted one at that.”

“That’s the thing,” Lance sat on the edge of his bed. “I was always good at it. Show me a new skill, give me three tries, and I got it. I could put in thirty percent of my effort and get gold. It made it feel sort of meaningless.”

“That’s why you quit? Because you were too good?” Keith asked.

“That makes me sound more conceited than I am,” Lance laughed. “I saw my competitors and they put in their hundred and ten percent to try and be their best. They may not have gotten the scores I did, but they loved the sport way more than I did. Seeing that made me feel bad. I had everything they wanted and I didn’t care about it. Getting gold and being perfect was almost expected of me. It killed all the fun.”

“I get that,” Keith sat beside Lance. “That’s how it was for me with flying. Back at the Garrison the put me on a pedestal. They were so annoyed with me. I was supposed to be their poster child I had great flying scores and grades, but I kept getting into fights and arguments. I wanted to fly because it was fun ya’ know. It was like the only time I didn’t have to think about anything else other than being free.”

“Yeah, I do.” Lance let out a breath. “You were actually one of the reasons I like flying so much. Had it not been for you giving me a challenge with everything I did I don’t think I would’ve appreciated it that much.”

“Do you think things would’ve been different if the universe never needed saving and you and I stayed at the Garrison?” Keith asked while facing Lance.

“I’m not sure,” Lance shrugged. “I like how things turned out though.” Lance pointed to his wall of hung up golds. “I like that I didn’t go to the Olympics.” He moved his hand to a poster of the Garrison school. “I like that I wasn’t the best at piloting.” He moved his hand to point at a poster of Kerberos. “I like that we went on an adventure,” Lance dropped his hand to face Keith. “I’m happy everything happened the way it did because it meant I got the chance to meet you. Not the Garrison Keith, but the Keith Keith. The real you. I wouldn’t change anything because everything led me to you.”

“ _Can I kiss you_?” Keith asked in Russian.

“Huh?” Lance said. “Achoo.” Lance laughed. “I didn’t take Russian at the Garrison. I took Spanish.”

“Why?” Keith asked. “You already knew Spanish.”

“I didn’t know how to write in Spanish and according to that class no I did not know Spanish. My Spanish speak is informal and according to Prof. Montgomery incorrect.”

“I might not know what you’re saying whenever you speak Spanish, but it sounds pretty cool to me.” Keith said.

“And I have no idea what you said, but it sounded cool.” Lance said. “What did you say?”

“Uh,” Keith stalled long enough for a knock to be heard on the door.

“Can I come in?” Rubio asked on the other side of the door.

“Yup!” Keith quickly responded as Rubio opened the door. He had two towels in hand.

“Isabella freed up the shower for you Keith. She’s holding back my kids as we speak,” Rubio laughed. “I’ll leave this here for you.”

“Thank you,” Keith said.

“No problem.” Rubio placed the towels on Lance’s desk and left. Keith walked up to grab the towel, but as he did Lance realized something.

“Your pants are super tight.” Lance’s eyes didn’t mean to zero in on Keith’s pants, but it just happened.

“What?” Keith blushed.

“I keep forgetting you aged up. You’re like 21, right?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, and you’re 19.” Keith stammered back.

“Yup,” Lance hopped up from his bed heading over to his drawer. “I got some clothes you can wear that will fit you,” Lance grabbed pajamas and underwear and threw it over at Keith. “But, for now, put this on and pick out your clothes later.”

Keith caught the pair of gym shorts, white tee, and alien patterned boxers.

“Really?” Keith pointed out the alien pattern. “We’re not all green Lance.” Keith smirked.

“Haha,” Lance playfully rolled his eyes. “Don’t make fun of my past choices. Just go and use up my hot water.”

“Will do.” Keith said as he grabbed his towel and clothes.

“Wait,” Lance said. “Do you still have the phone we got from Allura and Coran.

“Yes,” Keith reached into his back pocket and showed Lance. “Do you need it?”

“I forgot mine in Red,” Lance sighed. “I want to see how everyone else is settling in.”

“Alright,” Keith handed his phone to Lance. “My password is 1234.”

“Of course, it is.” Lance entered Keith’s code and as soon as he did his eyes focused on messaging his other friends. He rolled onto his bed. He didn’t know who he was going to call first.

Keith grabbed his towel and headed to the end of the hallway to the bathroom.

He thought about how everyone was with their family. Everyone except for Shiro. Lance hovered his finger over the call button near Shiro’s face.

Lance started to think about how they had a lot in common. Both of them died. Both of them were revived by Altean energy. Lance wanted to know if Shiro could see and talk to the dead like him. It was a weird thing to think, but Lance was glad he wasn’t the only who died.

Although Lance, didn’t want to talk about passing away and coming back he pressed the call button. He had his grandmother to be there for him and as far as Lance knew Shiro didn’t have any family, aside from Keith, to talk to about this. Even if it was Keith, he didn’t go through what Shiro and Lance experienced. Lance knew he could be there for Shiro better than anyone else.

He hit call, heard the ring, until Shiro was on the other line.

“Lance?”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith didn’t realize how much he missed taking showers on Earth. Much like the Altean pools, Altean tubs were just as weird. He had to smack the water in order to make it drip on him. He got used to it, but he preferred Earth’s easier way of bathing.

He stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and clean. He wrapped the towel around his waist after he was done drying himself and looked around for the pjs Lance lent him.

When suddenly, he had a flashback. When he gave Lance his phone he just grabbed the towel. He forgot his clothes. Keith thought about dipping his hand in the laundry basket and grabbing his own clothes, but he decided against it. He was pretty sure one of Lance’s family members already put their clothes in there and he didn’t want to risk touching their undergarments.

He put his Marmora training to use. He was going to sneak past Lance’s siblings and their rooms until he made his way to Lance’s room. He was going to kick Lance out of his room and change in there.

Keith was incognito. He turned off the lights to match the darkness of the hallway. Opened the bathroom door as slowly as possible. He knew Lance’s siblings were rushing to get to the shower so he needed to pretend he was still taking a shower. He didn’t want them to open their doors and see him in his current state.

He remembered where the wooden floors creaked. And avoided stepping over those spots. He was almost to Lance’s room, but he forgot about the stairs near his room so he quickly rushed into Lance’s room. As he did his fingers brush something and he could swear he heard a click.

“Really?” Lance was looking outside of his window near his bed at the stars.  “Nothing like that has happened to you? Then why am I the weird one?”

“Who are you talking to?” Keith turned from the door to face Lance.

“Shiro,” Lance moved his head from his curtain and looked at Keith. “Keith’s here.” It didn’t fully cross Lance’s mind that Keith was in his room wearing a towel, only a towel, until his eyes dipped down. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped “Shiro, I’ll call you back!” Lance hung up as he stared at Keith.

“You-you you’re not wearing clothes.” Lance said jumping away from his bed.

“I’m wearing a towel.” Keith retorted. Lance noticed Keith had fangs. He was just as shook as Lance was.

“I said clothes, not a cloth,” Lance sputtered. “Where’s your clothes?!”

“I forgot them.” A shirtless Keith leaned forward to grab the clothes he left on Lance’s desk. “It’s your fault since you distracted me by taking my phone. So, get out while I get changed.”

“Okay,” Lance raced to the door to get out of this awkward situation as quick as possible, but he noticed a new problem. Lance brought the doorknob down, but it would not open. Lance gulped. “Keith?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Keith crossed his arms waiting for Lance to leave his room.

“Did you lock the door?” Lance asked in a whisper.

“No?” As soon as the word left his mouth Keith realized he did, in fact, lock the door. “Aw quiznak, I locked the door.”

“It’s fine,” Lance’s voice was shrill responding back to Keith. “I can just call for someone to open the door.”

“No!” Keith yelled. “If they do they’ll see me. And then I’ll die. So, just, just stay in the corner and I’ll get changed here.”

“What?!” Lance complained. “This is my room! How can you tell me what to do?”

“Because!” Keith had never been this embarrassed in his life. “According to you, I don’t have clothes on right now! That takes precedence over this being your room!”

“Okay, cool!” Lance threw up his arms as he stared at walls. “Fine, whatever. Put on clothes, that are mine by the way, while I stand in the corner like a two year old in timeout.”

“You better not turn around,” Keith muttered.

“Why would I turn around?” Lance complained.

“I don’t know!” Keith stammered.

“I won’t,” Lance reassured. “I have no reason why I’d want to do that, like at all.” Lance didn’t know why he said that. He didn’t want to say that, but because he did say it a thought crossed his mind as Keith’s towel dropped. “Keith, you’re part alien right?”

“This is such a weird time to hold a conversation with me right now.” Keith said quickly.

“You know how in movies aliens are studied and stuff?” Lance said.

“There is nowhere good you can go with this.” Keith was dropping his clothes. He was shaking from nerves. Trying to get dressed as fast as possible was backfiring.

“As far as I know, I’m fully human,” Lance spoke. “And you’re half-human half-galra so like what if, and hear me out, what if like, your anatomy is different from mine?”

“Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah, Keith.”

“Shut the quiznak up.” Keith deadpanned.

“Okay!” Lance accepted that as the end of their conversation. It took one very long minute for Keith to speak up.

“It’s safe to turn around now.” Keith said.

“Are you sure?” Lance teased while spinning on his heels.

“Lance we’re never speaking about this ever again.” Keith had never gone more Galra. Parts of his skin were turning purple.

“Oh my purple,” Lance saw Keith’s ear was growing. He had purple freckles dancing underneath his eyes and the bridge of his nose. His sclera was yellow and his eyes dilated sideways. He had fangs that could rival Dracula’s. Lance didn't want to scream in terror over Keith’s appearance so instead, he said. “Keith, this is very natural for a growing young Galraman.

“Huh?” Keith looked down at his pants and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary until he caught a glimpse of his hands that were turning purple. He noticed he had claws growing. Keith quickly saw himself in the mirror and let out a small shriek seeing how his face had changed and he dove to Lance’s bed underneath his covers. “Do not look at me!”

“Keith you’re fine!” Lance walked over to his bed to try and comfort Keith.

“Is everything all right?!” Luis asked from the other side of the wall. “I can hear yelling, why is your door locked?” Luis unlocked and opened the door. The scene that laid before him truly proved that a picture says a thousand words. Even

“Wow,” Luis said. What Luis saw first was a towel on the floor. Then a silhouette underneath Lance’s comforters. And then Lance himself trying to pull back the bedsheet. “When you said if anyone’s going to be his boyfriend it was going to be you, you really meant that. You work fast, I’ll give you that.”

“Luis!” Lance’s eyes widened.

“You said what?!” Keith’s head popped out from the covers to look at Lance. Momentarily forgetting he looked more alien than human and that Luis was in the doorway.

“That another one of Lance’s facial treatments you got there, Keith?” Luis asked. Lance had never been more happy to have an oblivious brother.

“Yup!” Lance pulled the comforters over Keith’s face. “It most certainly is. It’s new.  Thanks for noticing! Please leave and close the door!”

“Ight, but whatever it is, share it with me. My skin has missed your acne treatments.”

“No problem, bro,” Lance awkwardly laugh. “Now get out!”

“Pushy, much.” Luis said as he swung Lance’s door close. “The shower is up for grabs by the way.”

“Awesome!” Lance leaped away from the bed to grab his towel and his pajamas which matched Keith’s “I’m going to do that right now.”

“It is cold though,” Luis said nonchalantly.

“That is fine by me,” Lance’s face was on fire. He needed to cool down. And he really didn’t want to be in the same room as Keith after Luis said the ‘b’ word. He didn’t know how Keith felt about that. He was hoping he could take some time to think about a potential lie in the shower. Or not think at all.

Meanwhile, Keith was in Lance’s bedroom not changing back into a human anytime soon as he thought over and over to himself what Luis said. In Keith’s mind, he said that Lance liked him. He liked him enough to want to be his boyfriend.

Keith never had a boyfriend before. He didn’t know how this was supposed to go, but never expected it would involve anything that happened this night.

Keith grabbed a pillow on Lance’s bed and proceeded to scream. He was unaware that Lance was in the bathroom holding his towel to his face also screaming.

 

* * *

 

While Keith and Lance were emotionally compromised. They had no idea who stepped foot onto their planet.

“Finally!” Ezor shouted. “It took far too long to get here.”

“I hate this weird tall grass!” Zethrid started to swat at the green fields. They landed their ship in the middle of a green field.

“Our mission still isn’t over,” Acza reminded. “We may have landed on their planet, but now we need to find Team Voltron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH VOLTRON SEASON 7 COMES OUT IN LIKE 4 WEEKS! IM SO EXCITED  
> but i also wanna finish this fic before than so i'm going to rush up the plot :D


	7. Castle of New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers from SDCC

It’s been a week since the Paladins were on Earth. It was time for Team Voltron to convene. Team Voltron needed to update each other on what they've been doing while they were back home, catch up, and figure out what's next.

They decided to meet up at Pidge’s house since her family already knew about the aliens and have already seen them. Hunk’s moms new about the Alteans, Galrans, and Voltron, but Hunk wasn't sure if they were ready to see aliens live in the flesh quite yet. He didn't want to risk them freaking out.

In Pidge’s living room sat everyone important to Team Voltron. The Paladins, the Alteans, Shiro, and Krolia. Everyone was talking about their families and how happy they were to see them. 

It was easy for Pidge to talk about her family since they were already there. Apparently, they played a bunch of board games the Holts vs. the Alteans. There was almost a civil war after an intense session of Monopoly.

“I tried to surprise my moms with breakfast in bed, but they beat me to it!” Hunk laughed. “By the time I walked downstairs, they already had pancakes ready.” 

“To add onto to that,” Shiro said. “No cooking compares to Hunk’s moms,”

“Heck yeah!” Hunk hi-fived Shiro.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Keith nodded his head toward Lance. “Lance’s dad can hold his own. Isn’t that right, Lance?” The way Keith spoke it sounded like a verbal wink. 

“Mhm,” Lance muffled his answer into a smile. Quickly, avoiding “Anyway! Um, Krolia how is building the house for you and Keith coming along?”  

“Are you sick of Keith already?” Pidge asked. 

“No!” Lance didn’t mean to shout. He cleared his throat. “I just, uh, you know want to make sure Keith is in the best place he should be. And being with my family, I think that’s also with Keith family.”

“Thank you for the consideration,” Krolia flashed a smile in between Keith and Lance. “But, I’ve been with my son for two years straight. I am pretty sure he needs a vacation from me.” 

“A little bit.” Keith brought his thumb and pointer finger together as he smiled at his mom. “Would it be wrong to say that I kind of miss Yorak and wouldn’t mind him coming back with me?” 

“Saying you miss your dog more than your mom? Are you asking if that’s wrong?” Colleen asked. “Cause yes, but it’s understandable,” Colleen called BaeBae and knelt down to the dog. “Look at how cute BaeBae is.” 

“I’ve known BaeBae for only five quintants,” Allura started. “But, if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.” The Paladins got the joke, but the parents were very confused and slightly scared.

“I forgot to mention I introduced the Alteans to memes,” Pidge laughed. “I’m sorry in advance.”

“Why would you be sorry Number Five?” Coran was flipping water bottles with a small amount of water in them. “These Earthly activities are the most fun!” He had five bottles in front of him. He flipped them all so they ended up standing, but he stacked the water bottles on top of each other until there was a perfect column. Then he dabbed. 

“How-,” Lance was in awe of the stack. “How did you do that?” 

“Where is Yorak?” Keith asked while Lance was staring at Coran did. 

“Same place where Kaltenecker is,” Krolia responded back. Hearing the name of Lance’s cow grabbed his attention. “She is still at our shack. Shockingly, they make for good friends.”

“Yorak hasn’t tried to eat my girl?” Lance asked. 

“Why would my girl eat your cow?” Keith got defensive. 

“I don’t know maybe because she is a cosmic wolf?” Lance argued. 

“Kaltenecker is bigger than Yorak,” Keith said. 

“Yorak has fangs and teleports,” Lance was standing up his cow. “Kallie moos.” 

“What’s this,” Pidge teased. “A lover’s quarrel?” 

“Pfft, what, psh, no!” Lance sputtered. 

“I mean,” Keith crossed his arms smirking. “It’s not like someone has a crush on anyone, right Lance?” 

“Absolutely!” Lance said through gritted teeth. “For the last time, it was a misunderstanding!” The Paladins looked between each other in happy confusion. Everyone took a seat and watched their bickering. Pidge muttered to her other friends. Maybe it really is a lover’s quarrel.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith smirked. “I  _ totally _ believe you.” 

“As you should!” Lance festered. 

“I just said I did,” Keith laughed. “Anyway, I think we should bring back our pets to your place. If your parents saw my wolf then you could tell them about Voltron and everything we’ve all went through.” 

“Wait-” Hunk interjected. “You didn’t tell your family, yet?” 

“How did you explain Keith?” Shiro asked. 

“Or, why you’re not in school?” Pidge questioned. 

“Uh,” Lance was getting bombarded with questions. “They kind of filled in the gaps for themselves? I don’t know, maybe they trust me that I’m a good student.” 

“If they trust you, you should tell them the truth,” Pidge said. 

“Lance,” Allura began. “I’m unaware of all of Earth customs, but once we build the castle we’ll have to leave again. Wouldn’t you rather tell them the truth than leave them behind with a lie?” 

“What’s with the third-degree guys?” Lance complained. “It’s complicated! I’ve hyped up the Garrison and then when they find out I haven’t been on Earth for a while they might be upset. They gave me an out and I took it so I can have an easy night back.” 

“But, you’ve been for a week now.” Hunk reminded.

“Thank you, Hunk,” Lance faced his friend who was sat on a large couch. “For bringing that up. I know! I should tell them, but I don’t know how.” 

“Hunk explained the story of Voltron to his moms.” Shiro said. “Maybe you could start there?” 

“Yeah,” Lance shrugged. “I’m going to be honest, I don’t want to think about this right now. What I want to think about is why we are all meeting up here. What’s our mission?” Lance looked around at his teammates. 

“Glad you asked!” Samuel Holt pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He extended his hand in between Keith and Lance.  “You two are going to take back the Castle blueprints the Garrison stole from me.” 

“Wha-” Lance looked at Keith. “You want me to go on a mission with Keith?” 

“Is that a problem?” Keith grinned. 

“Who said it was a problem?” Lance saved face.

“The way your voice cracked when Mr. Holt suggested we go on a mission together.” Keith teased. 

“Oh!” Lance scoffed. “You want to talk about my voice cracks? You know I’m a growing boy and these things happen. You shouldn’t talk about my quirks Mr. If-I-Get-Spooked-I-Turned-Purple.” 

“That was one time!” Keith threw his hands in the air. 

“He turns purple?” Shiro whispered to Krolia as Lance and Keith went back and forth. 

“Might be a hybrid thing?” Krolia answered back.

“Maybe they shouldn’t go on the mission together,” Romelle said. 

“We can do the mission!” Keith and Lance both said as they grabbed the paper from Pidge’s dad. 

“We should go now,” Keith was trying to grab the paper from Lance. Lance let him go as he grabbed Keith’s collar pulling him back. 

“No,” Lance said. “No, we shouldn’t. It’s not the nightshift at the Garrison, yet. That’ll be the easiest time to sneak in and sneak out. Less foot traffic, it’s darker so it’s easier to not be seen, plus I know the footsteps of the instructors. I’ll know when to hide and then you find a place for us to hide.”

“That’s-” Keith was about to argue before he realized he liked Lance’s plan, “that’s actually a good plan. So, we leave when?”

“Uh,” Lance stared through the window. The sun was setting. “An hour from now is when they’ll start their rounds.” 

“Well,” Allura smiled. “Until then, can I have a word with you, Keith?” 

“Sure,” Keith said. Allura waved for him to follow her to Pidge’s backyard. 

“Lance,” Shiro spoke. “Can I talk with you for a sec?” 

“Am I in trouble?” Lance asked. 

“Ha,” Shiro shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, then,” Lance put his hands in his pockets. “Where do you want to talk?” 

“You should talk in my brother’s room! It’s three doors down on the right.” Pidge smirked. “The rest of us are going to play Apples to Apples in the living room so when you guys are done talking. We’ll be here.” 

“See you guys soon,” Shiro said as he walked with Lance.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Allura started. She and Keith were sitting on a swing set. Allura looked at Keith as she spoke. “You and Lance,  is there anything going on there? Has he told you anything or, do you know if anything going on-” Allura wanted to find out if Lance told Keith that he died, but she didn’t want to tell Keith what she knew. She knew it wasn’t her secret to tell.

“Princess,” Keith cut her off laughing,“you asked that question twice.  I'm not sure if anything's going on yet, but I think something will happen.” Keith thought Allura was talking about his relationship with Lance.

“I'm not quite sure I understand what you’re talking about. This is something you either you know or you don't.” Allura said. “Right?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Allura said.

“I asked you first,”  Keith said.

“I was born first,” Allura said. 

“You pick up on Earth lingo real quick don't you.”  Keith smiled. 

“I’ve been doing my research on your culture.  Katie introduced me to TV shows.” Allura shook her head. “That's beside the point now.  I guess the crux of what I'm trying to get at is how is Lance? I remember last time we've seen each other he wasn't in the best shape and now he's acting like the regular Lance we've all come to know.  How did that happen? How did you get Lance back to being Lance?”

“Oh,” Keith kicked his feet back and forth to build up momentum. “That was easy. I took him to a graveyard.”

“ You did what!?”  Allura screamed at Keith.  She thought about the potential terrible places you can take a person who can see apparitions and the first on that list was a graveyard. She yanked on the metal chain  Keith swung with, that was closest to her, and she stopped Keith’s momentum so he fell forward to the soft ground. 

“Ouch!” Keith lifted himself off of the ground patting the dirt off of his black jeans. “What was that for?!”

“You took Lance to a graveyard.” Allura stared at Keith like he was a madman.

“And?” Keith sputtered.

“And?!”  Allura realized that she couldn't explain why Keith was in the wrong to the Black Paladin. “And it clearly had a positive effect on him. Despite how strange it, maybe.  Did anything happen at the graveyard?”

“Actually,”  Keith narrowed his eyes toward Allura. “Yeah,  something did happen. Princess, do you know something about Lance that I don't?” 

“Depends,” Allura said. “Do you know something about Lance that I don’t?”

“Allura,” Keith sighed he was tired of the games they played. “I understand you want to be a good friend to Lance right now. That’s fine, but answer me this. Whatever you’re trying to hide about Lance is that going to affect Voltron?” 

Allura didn’t respond back to Keith’s question. She pressed her lips into a line as she looked away from Keith. 

“Look,” Keith didn’t want to pull this card, but he didn’t have anything else up his sleeves. “I’m the Black Paladin now. I need to know what’s happening with my Paladins. Is Lance okay?” 

“Lance is fine. He’s just- he’s gone through some things.” Allura tried to give away what little she could without betraying Lance.

“What things?” Keith asked.

“You said it yourself,” Allura faced Keith. “You’re the Black Paladin now. Lance is the Red Paladin, he is your right hand man. If you ask him, he might tell you.” Keith was trying to figure out what Allura could be hiding, but then it hit him.

“Does it have to do with him trying to sacrifice himself?” Keith spoke bluntly.

“You know about that?” Allura felt a weight off her shoulders. Lance told him at least that much.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded his head. “And I know that he can talk to dead things, but that’s it. Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“How do you know he can talk to dead people?” Allura asked. 

“He acted as a medium for my dad.” Keith spoke with hesitancy. 

“He did the same for me.” Allura whispered. 

“Lance talked to Alfor?” Keith’s eyes widened. 

“Not quite,” Allura wasn’t sure if what she was saying was true, but it was her best guess. “I think Alfor talked through him.” 

“What did he say?”

“My father said don’t trust the darkness and that I’d know what to do.” Allura sighed. “But, I have no idea what any of that means.” 

“Neither do I.” Keith brought his eyebrows closer. “Maybe we can ask Lance to try to connect with him again?”

“No!” Allura shouted getting closer to Keith. “Lance was terrified. He was calling out for help. Whatever he went through it was too much and he didn’t even comprehend it. We can’t do that to him. He doesn’t even want me to talk about this with anyone.” 

“Well, in your defense you’re not telling me much. Sounds like more confusing stuff. What else is new?” Keith laughed. “Maybe we should head back inside until it’s time for Lance and me to leave.” 

“Agreed.” Allura said as they started walking back inside the house.

“You know,” Keith felt the need to explain himself. “I didn’t know Lance was a medium before I took him to the graveyard, right?” 

“Even if you did know would you have taken him?” Allura asked. 

“Probably.” Keith admitted.

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Lance looked at Matt’s walls. “Pidge’s brother sure had a lot of posters of you.” 

“He said he was a big fan,” Shiro shrugged. He stopped at Matt’s shelf. He had a completed lego Death Star, a clarinet, and a few mathlete trophies. But, Shiro’s eyes stopped on a picture frame. He picked it up with wide eyes.

“Whatcha got there?” Lance stared at the photo over his shoulder. He saw the photo of Matt, Shiro and a professor Lance never had. They were smiling wearing their uniforms. They were in front of a flight simulation. “I’ve seen that guy around at the Garrison. What was his name again? Adande? Andrew?”

“Adam.” Shiro spoke holding the frame in his hands.

“Oh, yeah! I think I remember him better. You two went to the Garrison together and started off as flight partners turned teachers, right?” Lance asked. “He kind of looks like me just with glasses.” 

“You don’t get why that’s weird,” Shiro laughed. “Adam was a friend and so much more to me than just a friend. But, stuff got in the way of that.” 

“More to you than a friend?” Lance asked. 

“Adam is my,” Shiro had to bite his tongue. “Adam  _ was _ my fiance. We broke off the engagement before I went to Kerberos. I have no idea what he’d say if he saw me now.”

“What if he’s still at the Garrison?” Lance asked. “What if he’s looking for you? To him, you came back from the dead and got kidnapped again.”

“He’s definitely still there. Piloting was his life as much as it was mine. I don’t think he’s looking for me. Would you start looking for your ex?” 

“If I loved them, of course, I would.” Lance admitted. “You didn’t think about going after him?”

“I thought about seeing him, but I don’t want to hurt him more than I already have. Seeing me like this, I have a new arm, new hair color, and a scar. The shock could kill him.” 

“Why’d you leave him?” Lance instantly regretted when the words left his mouth. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know what you meant,” Shiro put the photo back on the shelf. “Why’d I choose my career over him?” Shiro sighed. “I thought I was going to die. I had a disease that ate at my muscles and the doctors said I had five years, at most, left.” Shiro sighed. “I was going to spend at least one of those years going and coming back from Kerberos. I went into space before and there was a scare that I was getting worse than too. Adam was nervous about any mission where he couldn’t reach me. Then I was offered this mission. 

I thought I could make a difference for the rest of the world. He didn’t want to get hurt again if I got hurt so we decided it’d be best if we broke up. No one gets hurts that way.” Shiro laughed bitterly. Lance wanted to tell Shiro that he was wrong. You don’t call off a love like that without going through withdrawal. Heartbreak belongs in its own category of pain.

“You know what I realized, after all this? The ironic thing about it is that he was right. I did get hurt. I did die. But, in the process of it all, I got a new body. The Galra got rid of my arm to heal me and they made my clones a better version of my old body.  Even though, Haggar took so much from me. It’s her I have to thank the Galra for saving my life.” 

“So, you can be with him now. And he doesn’t have to worry about your safety anymore.” Lance offered. 

“I don’t think it’d be that simple.” Shiro admitted. “Even if he did forgive me. It doesn’t change that I left. He said if I went to Kerberos not to expect him to be waiting here for me. He just wanted to protect from myself and my illness. I heard how he felt and,” Shiro was trying not to choke up, but it was vain. He stared at the love of his life thinking of what could have been. “I still left.” Shiro shook his head. 

“He could be in love with someone else by now. And if he is, that’s a heartache I don’t think I can handle.” Shiro laughed through his tears. 

Lance was all too aware of where that was going. You try to hide the tragedy as a comedy, but your heart won’t let you. Lance wrapped Shiro in his arms. Shiro was shocked at the gesture. 

“I know it hurts,” Lance said. “But if you need a shoulder to cry on, mine is pretty soft.” Shiro didn’t say anything because Lance’s kindness shocked him. His eyes welled up with emotion until they overflowed. His tears cascaded down his cheeks with sorrow, remorse, and longing. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s back as he cried into the nook of his neck. 

“I should’ve had tried harder to keep him,” Shiro repeated as he sobbed softly. “I should’ve tried harder.”

 

“Lance, I’m sorry,”By the time, Shiro felt better. It was time for Lance to leave for his mission.”I wanted to talk to you and ask if everything was alright with what you told me last night. About sacrificing yourself and coming back to life. But, I saw him and I just- I got distracted.” 

“No need to be sorry about it,” Lance smiled. “I’m glad I was here to help you. Plus,” Lance thought about Keith. “It made me realize something important. So, I should thank you.” 

“What did you realize?” Shiro asked wiping his eyes. 

“The best time to try harder was then, but the second best time is now.” Lance smiled at Shiro. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen in the future, but I have a feeling everything's going to work out. Voltron will save the universe first and then your relationship.”

“Okay,” Shiro laughed. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

“When have I ever made a promise I didn’t keep?” Lance asked. Shiro was thinking of receipts dating back to Lance’s time at the Garrison to contest that statement, but before he could speak them into existence. There was a knock at the door.

“Lance,” It was Keith on the other side. “We gotta go.”

“I’m coming,” Lance groaned as he started walking away from Shiro. “Are you going to be alright?” He asked before leaving.

“I think so,” Shiro’s eyes glanced over to the picture of Adam. “I know it’s not your mission, but if you see him. Can you tell me if he looks like he’s doing alright?”

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The drive to the Garrison was quiet. The height of their conversation was about their plan. Sneak in, get past the foot patrol, go into the quarantine room and find the Altean pod that contained the blueprints, and make their hasty retreat. 

It didn’t take long for them to get to the Garrison. They were in their own thoughts. Keith was thinking about Lance. Lance was thinking about Keith. Both thinking about ways how they can do more for the other. 

Keith’s conversation with Allura told him that Lance kept secrets. Those hidden truths were set to protect himself. It was something Keith understood. Keith knew exactly what it was like to have walls built up. Keith wanted to tear Lance’s down. Have a heart to heart and let Lance know he could lean on him. He wanted Lance to know he was there. He was joking around before with Lance when he found out he had a crush on him because he had no idea how to tell Lance his truth. He had no clue how to tell Lance he had a crush on him too.

Lance’s conversation with Shiro about Adam made Lance think about time. The number of choices left undone or words left unsaid created too many what ifs between him and Keith. Lance couldn’t help, but compare Keith and him to Shiro and Adam. They were both flight partners, so are Keith and Lance. Shiro was reckless with his health and so is Keith. He tried to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Lance knew he also sacrificed himself, but he was more focused on Keith right now. 

Lance thought about Shiro and how he didn’t have a lot of time left. Lance and Keith were in a war. Lance died just like Shiro already, there was no guarantee if Lance died again he’d be brought back. Lance thought about all the things he’d miss out on. He would have never discovered secrets about himself. 

  
  


Keith and Lance created a diversion to give them some time to sneak onto the campus. Lance knew Keith was a big fan of explosives, but he didn’t realize that he always had several on his person at all times. Keith and Lance set them up outside of the barrier of the Garrison.

Since they were time bombs Keith and Lance were waiting by the gate of Galaxy Garrison. Keith was wearing his Blade of Marmora costume to blend in with the dark. Allura informed Lance that there was a make to make the normally white Paladin suit turn black so Lance wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb.

“Sam and Shiro said there’ll be five cars that will examine the perimeter. After, we count out that we can slip inside before the gate closes,” Keith whispered 

“Before that, I stun the three guys at the watchtower,” Lance reminded. “Or, in the off chance, you climb up there before I can stun them and knock them out. But, that’s highly unlikely.” Lance smirked

“Whatever you say, Sharpshooter,” Keith teased. “After they go to sleep we take two of their outfits.” Keith continued. “Then we walk through the front door.”

“If that doesn’t work, we sneak through the roof.” Lance said. 

“Yup.” Keith said. Lance couldn’t tell Keith was smiling because his helmet was covering his face. Keith was glad to go on a mission with Lance. It has been a while since the two of them went on their own mission together. It felt like centuries since that day they snuck onto a Galra ship together. Keith was getting nostalgic thinking about it. 

Then his bombs went off in the distance. 

Keith and Lance waited thirty seconds for the cars to roll out. The gate was falling into the ground. They could hear the ruckus happening behind the thick metal walls. Running guards screaming as they asked if that was another explosion. The sound of trucks getting revved up. Some voices Keith and Lance were able to recognize. 

“Harris,” Professor Montgomery yelled. “If you knock my car down again you’re in charge of grading my papers!” Lance remembered how Mr. Harris wiped her out when they were escaping the Garrison with Shiro.

Lance stifled his laughter as the cars rolled out from the gate. The boys counted them off one by one.  _ One… two… three… four… five. _ The professors were too busy focusing their attention on the explosions happening in front of them they didn’t look in their side view mirrors to see Keith or Lance sneaking into the base. The gate closed behind them as soon as they entered. 

Lance summoned his bayard to his hand. He noticed two cameras and shot them down before he aimed at the watchmen. Lance knew if he stunned them the cameras would seem as if they malfunctioned and wouldn’t cause a fuss with the Garrison.

The watchtower was stationed to the right of the gate. In the time it took Lance to shoot down the surveillance equipment Keith already scaled the wall and jumped in between the metal pillars holding up the roof and the walls. He noticed the men of the watch were distracted by Lance’s shooting. They looked in that direction, but the other watchmen noticed Keith. She was about to alert the others, but he quickly hit the side of her neck and put her to sleep. He grabbed her before she fell and laid her down. He was going to do the same to the two men, but Lance stunned them before he got to them. 

Lance used his jetpack to float up to Keith. He stepped inside the watchtower and smiled at Keith. Lance tapped the side of his helmet and it faded to the inside of his Paladin suit.

“I let you get one of them to make you feel better.” Lance joked. 

“How kind of you.” Keith played along. “Let’s take these two guys clothes. Unless you want to wear a skirt.” Keith and Lance started taking the guys jacket, pants, and boots. The watchmen wore white t-shirts and patterned boxers. One had Garrison Gs repeating over and over, while the other had comical fish everywhere.

Keith and Lance wore their uniforms over their own clothes. Luckily, for them, the watchmen’s outfits were big enough to go over their armor. Lance was waiting to put on his grey Garrison jacket because he knew he was going to use his jetpack to get down later.

“I would,” Lance said, “but I didn’t shave my legs today.” Lance heard Keith’s laugh through his mask. He knew that making Keith snort wasn’t his mission, but Lance felt as if he could go back home right now like a winner. 

“If it’s any consolation,” Keith’s mask disappeared revealing his face. “I think you’d rock a skirt either way.” Keith winked toward Lance as he tucked his Marmora hoodie into the Garrison jacket. 

“That your way of saying you want to see me in a skirt?” Lance asked while putting on a camouflage military hat.

“Only if you’re going to say yes.” Keith smiled back toward Lance. 

“Let’s see how I feel about that after we finish this mission,” Lance smirked. “Race you to the front door.” 

“You’re on.” Keith jumped out from the watchtower and landed on the ground doing a dive handstand roll. Lance wondered what score a gymnastics panel would give Keith for that stunt. Lance couldn’t think about it for too long or else Keith would beat him to the front door.

Lance dived out of the watchtower. Before he made impact with the ground he turned on his jetpack. He caught up to Keith who was running with his arms thrown behind his back like a ninja. They kept pace with each other. Keith tilted his head slightly to see Lance and smirked. 

“Watch for the door.” Keith said.

“Wha-” Lance looked ahead and bang his head against the metal door. “Ow,” Lance said as his jetpack cut out. His head slid against the wall as he dropped to his knees moaning. Lance could hear Keith snickering in the background.

“No time to complain,” Keith said. “Put on the jacket so I can put in the code Shiro gave us and we can get through the door.” 

“What?” Lance slowly got up as he put on his jacket. “No, ‘Lance are you okay’?” Lance asked while rubbing his head. 

“I know you have a strong head,” Keith offered. “How about after this mission I kiss it to make it feel better?” 

“Than what are you waiting for?!” Lance pointed toward the keypad. “Type in the code.”

“Okay,” Keith chuckled as he typed 1-9-8-4 into the door. They were expecting resistance at first, but this part of the plan was easier than they assumed it would be. They walked right through the front gate into the hangar. They were relatively unnoticed every officer was focused on their own task. Filling up the gas tanks for ships, checking inventory, and

Keith and Lance were shielding their faces from anyone who might recognize them. Lance being a student who’s been missing for eight days would catch their attention if he was spotted. Keith being the expelled student might also cause a commotion if he was seen. 

Even though going directly through the front was risky, going through the roof was riskier. The Garrison had systems in place that would detect if someone was breaking in. There weren’t that many foot patrols on the scene now because of how they snuck in, but if there was a break-in it would be a different story.  

“Hey!” Despite their clean entry, a guard walked up toward Keith and Lance. “I thought you two were supposed to be up at the watchtower?” Lance shielded his face while Keith answered with more gravitas than the man barking at him. 

“Did you not remember the schedule?” Keith was bluffing with confidence. He had no idea what he was saying. But the man he spoke down too seemed to back down at Keith’s comment. “Right now is the changing of the guards. I’ll let you off the hook this time, but make sure this doesn’t happen next time. Learn your role.” 

“Y-yes sir,” the man stammered as Keith and Lance walked past him. 

“How did you know to say that?” Lance whispered to Keith as they walked through another door to enter the main building of the Garrison. 

“I took a note from you.” Keith admitted with a grin. “Improvised.” 

That was the first time someone on Team Voltron said they thought what-would-Lance-do and didn’t follow up with an insult. Lance felt appreciated as he stared into Keith’s twinkling eyes. 

“Thank you.” Lance said. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Keith said as he turned a corner. He kicked at a panel on the ground until it fell over. “This is the part where we go through the air vents.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I almost forgot that I put a tracker on Lance!” Ezor said as she was following a blue beep on her device. 

“It would have been nice if you remembered this three days ago before we almost were swallowed in quicksand.” Acxa said. 

“Hey!” Ezor walked forward as she looked at her leader. “We survived. No harm, no foul.” 

“I have sand!” Zethrid complained. “I have sand where sand should never be! There is harm and it is foul!” 

“But, did you die though?” Ezor retorted. Zethrid was about to complain until Ezio's watch started beeping. “It seems as if we are at the spot?” Ezor looked around. “What?” Ezor saw mostly nothing. They were in the desert. She lifted her foot to see the card she gave Lance on the ground. “Ah! He dropped it!”

“Do you think he knew we were tracking him?” Zethrid asked. 

“I doubt it,” Acxa said. She pivoted around until she locked eyes with a shack. “There.” She pointed toward the small home “If we’re going to get any hints of where the Paladins might be we should check it out.” 

“Are you serious?” Acxa asked. “It looks abandoned. There’s a construction site left behind.” Ezor saw wood planks and scaffolding on the left side of the small home. 

“It’s the only lead we have. We have to take it.” Acxa said as she walked toward the house. 

“Fine, I’ll check it out.” Ezor turned invisible. She was going to look inside the windows and all around the perimeter once she teleported there. When she looked at the back she screamed. Her friends ran after her. 

“Ezor?!” Acxa called out as she ran to her with her gun in hand. 

“Are you under attack?!” Zethrid yelled. “I’ll tear them limb from limb.” 

“Oh my god!” Ezor screamed. Acza and Zethrid were concerned for their comrade until they made their way behind the shack. “Look at Yorak!” Ezor hugged the wolf. Acxa furrowed her brows together hearing the name.

“Yorak?” Zethrid asked. “Why do you think his name is Yorak? Is that his species?”

“Um,” Ezor corrected. “She’s a her first of all. And what you can’t hear her thoughts?” Ezor looked at Yorak. “Really?” 

“What’s she saying?” Acxa asked quickly. 

“She thinks we hail from the same planet. She got lost in outer space though. Apparently, she can teleport too.” 

“Ask her who named her Yorak?” Acxa asked. 

“Why do you care?” Zethrid questioned. 

“Just ask the question!” Acxa yelled toward Ezor. 

“Why are you yelling?” Ezor droned.  “She understands you. And she says a woman named Krolia.” 

“Krolia?” Acxa knelt forward to look Yorak eye to eye. “Is she the one who hangs around the Black Paladin?”

“Yorak says his name is Keith and yeah,” Ezor gasped. “Apparently, Krolia is his mother.” 

“Is Krolia purple? Does she have marks on her cheeks that look like daggers? Is her hair purple and pink?” Yorak licked Acxa’s face. 

“She says yes to all of that?” Ezor was confused at how Acxa knew all this stuff about her owner. “She’s asking the same question I am. Do you know Krolia?” 

“I do,” Acxa clenched her teeth. “She’s my mother.” 

“Than that means,” Zethrid started the sentence, but Ezor finished it. “Your brother is the Black Paladin.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was helping Lance out of the air vents.

“When we’re leaving I refuse to take the vents again.” Lance sneezed as he patted the dust off himself. 

“Fine,” Keith said as he looked around. “Lance, now it’s your turn to lead the way. We’re in a highly secure area. We won’t be able to bluff our way out if we get caught now. We can follow Sam’s map to the quarantine room, but you have to watch out for the teachers making rounds.”

“Avoiding people,” Lance pressed his back against the wall as he took a quick glance around the corner. “That’s my specialty.” Lance was making a joke, but Keith didn’t see it as one. 

“You know that doesn’t have to be your thing,” Keith whispered. Lance was half-paying attention to Keith. He was staring down the corridor corner. He was trying to figure out when that guard was going to make a turn so Lance and Keith could walk to the other side of their hallway. “You don’t have to avoid me.” 

“What?” Lance asked as he grabbed Keith wrist dragging him past the guard. “Kneel down. There’s an instructor’s lounge window coming up.” Keith obliged to Lance’s suggestion. They started crawling past the window.

“You don’t have to push yourself away from the team is what I’m saying.” Keith whispered. “You can talk to us. At the very least, talk to me.” Lance put up his hand to Keith as he stared at the edge of the corridor. 

“I don’t hear any footsteps,” Lance waved his hand down. “We can go.” Lance raised from his spot on the floor and Keith mimicked him as they walked down the path. 

“Lance, are you listening to me?” Keith asked. 

“No, not really,” Lance whispered. “I’m trying to concentrate on us not getting busted. I’d rather not go back to the Garrison when I know way more than anything they could teach me.” Lance thought he heard footsteps coming his way. He stopped talking, but Keith continued speaking. He couldn’t hear as well as he would’ve been able to before. He didn’t know if there was someone coming or not.

“I’m just trying to say that you don’t have to-” Keith was silenced as Lance put his hand over Keith’s mouth. Lance saw a flashlight coming their way. He decided to take Keith and himself on a detour. Lance knew there was a dip in the walls that was littered with large lockers. 

Lance quickly opened one. He grabbed Keith smushed him and himself in the same locker. Lance put his finger against his own lips, but Keith couldn’t see him all that well. He was about to ask why Lance put him in a locker, but before he could get a word out. Lance grabbed Keith’s collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was the only thing he could think of that would get Keith to shut up. 

Keith made a small shocked sound, but that faded quickly. Keith’s eyes quickly closed as he came to the realization he was kissing Lance. Suddenly, Keith forgot the mission and where he was. 

All Keith could think about was the air he shared with Lance. Keith could feel how delicate and smooth Lance’s lips were. When he kissed him back he felt the need to restrain himself. He didn’t want to be too rough, Keith thought Lance was too soft for that. But, he has a lot to learn about Lance. Lance tugged on Keith’s mullet to pull them apart from their kiss. They both panted as they stared at each other.  They felt a strand of saliva hit their lips. 

Keith’s eyes were adjusting to the dark. Lance already was accustomed to the dark. Lance leaned closer into Keith. Something Keith didn’t think possible considering they were already in a cramped locker. 

“We can go outside now.” Lance breathed heavily. “There’s no one there anymore.” Lance pulled back as he read Keith’s face. Lance thought Keith assumed that was the only reason Lance decided to kiss him, but Lance was feeling bold. He wanted to ensure that Keith knew he kissed him because he wanted to. Lance stole another kiss from Keith. He smirked into their embrace. “Unless you want to stay in here for a little longer.” 

“I think if I stay this close to you any longer my fangs are going to come out, Keith chuckled lowly. “And if we start kissing I’m positive I’m going to turn purple again.”

“Another thing to continue after this mission than?” Lance asked. 

“Definitely.” Keith pulled Lance into one more kiss before they walked outside of the locker. Once they came out, they felt electricity on their lips. Lance touched his lips and felt his smile. Keith licked his lips tasting Lance’s cherry chapstick. 

The two of them had to take a deep breath and refocus on the mission. They thought they would’ve been distracted from their kisses, but it had the opposite effect. They had a real incentive to finish this mission so they could head back and makeout. 

They buzzed past all the foot soldiers with ease until they reached their destination. The quarantine room didn’t live up to their expectations. If it wasn’t for a yellow sign that said ‘QUARANTINE AREA- NO ENTRY OR REMOVAL OF GOODS WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION’ they could’ve easily walked past it. 

Sam told Keith and Lance that if it was truly quarantined they would’ve put it on a tent on the outside of the Garrison. But, if it was a small innocuous object like the blueprint plans they’ll most likely put it in a closet they labeled quarantined because they couldn’t figure out what to do with it. 

“Time to do your thing Marmorite,” Lance said as he watched Keith’s back. 

“Um,” Keith was trying to find the keypad. “Lance we have a problem.” 

“What?” Lance turned around. “What do you mean?”

“Sam said there would be a keypad,” Keith pointed to the door, “but instead we need to slide a card through.” Lance started to pat down his outfit. “Lance, what are you doing?” 

“Maybe one of the guys’ we stole from has an authorized card?” Lance suggested. 

“A guy working the desk?” Keith raised his eyebrows toward Lance. “Yeah, I highly doubt it. Maybe, we can radio to Katie and ask her to hack into it for us.”

“I’ll keep watch while you-” Lance was cut off by a flashlight and a voice.

“Why are you two over here?!” It was an officer that Keith and Lance couldn’t see because of the blinding white light. Keith and Lance both instinctively looked over to the voice. If the man recognized their faces or their non-existent rank they are fighting the Garrison. Lance could sense Keith was about to spring into action and attack the office, but before either of them could react. There was a voice coming from behind the man. Lance and Keith couldn’t see him either because of the light shone on them.

“Why are you yelling?” The smooth voice sounded familiar to Keith, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Just because you got promoted recently doesn’t mean you should shout at every turn,: The man laughed. “These guys are with me. I asked them to meet me here. Sorry, I forgot to tell you before. I knew it was your shift, but it slipped my mind.”

“Oh, I see, that’s a not a problem,” The officer shining the light asked. “But, may I ask why did you call them here?”

“I’m sorry, friend, but that’s classified information.” The man with a kind voice responded. “I bet you’ll find out in no time with the way you’re getting promoted.” 

“Aw, thanks,” The man put down the light as he turned back from where he came from. “See you around,  _ Adam _ .” 

“Adam?” The name sent chills down Keith’s spine. Lance turned to Keith as he wondered how Keith knew about Adam when he found out about him earlier today.

There were five seconds of silence where Keith stared at Adam dumbfounded until Adam ran into Keith with open arms. Adam had a small light dropping from his necklace. It didn’t blind like the flashlight.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Adam whispered to Keith. “When you got expelled I tried to find you at the home, but you weren’t there.” 

“You tried to find me?” Keith’s voice dropped.

“Tried to find you? I tried to adopt you!” Adam whispered. 

“I-I went looking for Shiro,” Keith was touched. He left Earth thinking no one cared about him. But, Adam was just as much of a brother as Shiro was to Keith. Keith felt guilty for not thinking about him. 

“Shiro? He was here a few days ago, but someone stole him.” Adam’s voice wavered and he sounded angry. 

“Funny story,” Keith chuckled. “I’m that someone.” 

“What?” Adam pulled away from Keith chuckling. “Of course you were. Where is he?” Adam turned to face Lance. Lance got a good look at his face. Compared to the picture, Adam looked the same. He was a rich russet-brown, with light hazel eyes, glasses missing the top rims, but the only the difference was that he had stubble now. 

“Lance-” Adam spoke staring at him. “You’re the boy who went missing with the rest of his crew after Shiro went missing.” Adam looked in between Keith and Lance. “Where’s Shiro? Is he alright?”

“Shiro is fine.” Lance spoke up. “I was just talking to him about you.” Keith wondered where was he when Shiro and Lance talked about Adam.

“Is he here?” Adam moved his head around. “I have so much I need to talk to him about. What did he say?” 

“He’s not here,” Lance quickly said. “But, from what he said it’s clear, he still loves you.” 

“Really?” Adam let out a sigh of relief. “Even after everything, I said?” 

“He thinks he should’ve tried harder to keep you.” Lance spoke quietly. 

“What is he talking about?” Adam gasped. “He already has me. You don’t know how much I’ve regretted everything. A year ago, when I heard he died, I-I fell apart. I refused to believe it. Even though, I knew about his sickness I just- I couldn’t imagine a world without him. I know we broke it off to not hurt each other, but it just made not being together when I heard that made it hurt worse. Then all the instructors said he was back and then he was taken,” Adam gave Keith a pointed look. “And I just-” Adam caught his breath as he realized he was ranting. “Where is Shiro?” 

“He is at Pidge’s house right now waiting for us to get back from our mission,” Keith told Adam. “We’ll take you with us after we finish.”

“Mission?” Adam asked. “What mission?”

“Too long to explain, Dad,” Keith meant to say Adam and didn’t realize his mistake. “We just have to get in this room, grab a blueprint, and get out.” 

“That’s it?” Adam pulled a card from his side pocket. The door hissed open. 

“Have I told you how much I’ve missed you?” Keith told Adam as the three of them walked into the room. It was like a storage closet with strange knicknacks littered everywhere on metal shelves. “Sam said it should be in a box of his. It looks like a silver pendant with a blue orb on top.”

“Sam?” Adam asked. “You mean, Samuel Holt?” 

“Yeah,” Keith spoke. 

“I think I know where that is- wait,” Adam walked alongside Keith heading toward the back of the room. “What kind of blueprint is this? I’ve never heard of a silver pendant blueprint.”

“Like, I said,” Keith said.  “It’s a long story.” Keith turned back to Lance who was still by the door. “You’re coming with.”

“I’m going to watch the door,” Lance said, but he wasn’t facing the door. 

“Alright,” Keith said. “See you soon.” 

Lance was drawn toward an energy. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but whatever it was pulled him in. His legs walked toward the source until he was in front of a ring. It seems as if it was a light blue crystal that had been buffed until it was shined like marble. The ring wasn’t connected to be a complete circle. The middle of the ring seemed as if it was sliced down and then bent in opposite directions. 

Lance thought he saw it pulse with light. He wanted to reach out and grab it, but he was hesitant. Last time, he touched a random magic thing he nearly died- again. And this time, Allura isn’t here to pull him back out from his stasis. 

‘ _ It’s for you _ ,’  A voice whispered behind Lance. He swung around and jumped, but no one was there. ‘ _ My connection-’ _ The voice cut out. ‘ _ Not as strong as ---family _ . _ ’ _

Lance was starting to hate his ability to talk to the dead. Lance took off the big Garrison boot and blew the ring into the shoe.From the shoe, he put the ring into his Garrison’s jacket pocket. He wasn’t going to leave the ring behind, but he wasn’t going to risk touching it. Not without Allura at least. 

“Lance,” Keith called out with a wide grin. “We got what we came for. Let’s go.” 

“Right,” Lance nodded.

“Why did you take off your shoe?” Keith asked. 

“It got tight?” Lance offered. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s get Adam to his fiance,” Lance smiled as he walked toward Keith and Adam. “I really want to see this reunion.” They started walking away from the quarantined closet.

“Fair warning,” Keith said. “Shiro doesn’t look the same as he once did.” 

“I don’t care. Shiro could be purple, bald, and be down an arm and I wouldn’t care. As long as he is still Shiro.” 

“Well in that case,” Keith laughed. “You’re more than ready to see Shiro.” 

 

* * *

 

“When do you think they’ll be back?” Pidge groaned. Everyone was sat at a large dining table. Instead of food, there were game board pieces scattered around.  “I want to surprise Lance and Keith with this Monster and Mana’s one-shot game Coran and I made for them.”

“Katie,” Samuel said. “How upset do you think Matt’s going to be when he finds out we played a role play game without him?” 

“Knowing Matt he won’t mind so long as we play a game with him.” Colleen said. 

“I’d love to see how that chap plays,” Coran spoke. “He seems like he’d make a quite interesting character.”

“From what I’ve heard about Matt I think he’d make a great rogue.” Krolia said.

“Those guys need to get back sooner. Talking about the game this much is making me want to play even more.” Hunk complained. “I want to be my wizard Blox again. Allura it must be super cool to be able to shoot lasers out of your hands and stuff.”

“Having magic isn’t all that,” Allura said. “It takes up a lot of energy.”

“Hey, Allura remember that show Katie showed us a couple day ago?” Romelle asked. “The one with the guys who scream a lot and have spiky yellow hair?”

“Yes,” Allura smiled. “They died a lot and came back.”

“Relatable.” Shiro said which caused everyone to laugh. When the laughter died down Romelle asked her question to the Princess.

“Do you think you could do a kamehameha?” Romelle’s eyes twinkled at the possibility. 

“Mhm,” Allura put her forefinger and her thumb underneath her chin. “I’m not sure. I’ve never tried.” 

BaeBae ran to the window and started barking. 

“Looks like the guys are here.” Katie said. At the same time, she spoke everyone Hunk and Pidge got a text message from Keith on their translucent orange phones. “Keith said to tell Shiro to come outside?” 

“Keith just told me that Lance said to play this song.” Hunk clicked the audio he sent. Whitney Houston’s  _ I Will Always Love You  _ began to play.

“Okay?” Shiro made a face. “Wonder what he wants to show me,” Shiro walked away from the table and headed toward the door. 

“Dad can you hold back BaeBae,” Pidge asked. “I want to see what this is about.” 

“As do I.” Allura said. The rest of Team Voltron stood from their chairs following Shiro to the front door of the house. 

Shiro swung open the door. Not expecting that someone would be kneeling down in front of it. Especially, not expecting that someone to be holding a ring in hand. And not expecting that same someone, to be the love of his life, Adam. 

Keith and Lance were behind Adam grinning like idiots as they saw Shiro’s expression. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his breath taken away as they were serenaded by the musical styling of Whitney Houston. 

“Takashi,” Adam had tears in his eyes as he smiled. He wasn’t taken aback by Shiro’s new look. Keith and Lance told him in detail how Shiro changed. Adam didn’t mind the changes because it was Shiro. And love is blind. 

“You proposed to me once before, allow me to return the favor.” Adam couldn’t believe he was looking at Shiro again. “I’ve held onto this ring for the past year and some months. All that I could think about was how much I wish I still had you in my life. How much I realized I love you and,” Adam laughed as the song played in the background. “To quote Whitney, I will always love you.” 

Shiro thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He put both of his hands over his mouth in shock. 

“You were, you are the only thing I’ve thought about all this time. I’ve wanted to say many things to you. But, the one thing I wanted to say the most was when you came back and I saw you again. What I’ve been dying to say is,” Adam choked up. ”Takashi, I’m here.” 

Those three words are what made Shiro’s tears flow. Shiro forgot to breathe as he heard Adam speak. 

“All that’s to say, will you marry me again?” 

“Yes!” Shiro’s throat was tight, but he knew he had to get the words out. “A million times over yes!” Shiro’s left hand was shaking as Adam placed the golden ring on Shiro’s ring finger. 

Shiro was light-headed. His world was spinning in the best way possible as Adam lifted his knee and stood in front of Shiro. When they both stood in front of each other they smiled as they both went in for a kiss. Although, a majority of Team Voltron was confused that didn’t stop them from giving thunderous applause.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other. They forgot anyone was watching. As if the world were only the two of them. Adam smiled as he looked up at Shiro’s white tuft and the scar on the bridge of his nose. 

“Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do.” Adam laughed. 

“Yeah,” Shiro reached forward and held Adam’s hands. “We do.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro and Adam thought it would be best for them to catch up in private at Adam’s house. Everyone understood. They all spent one on one time with their families and now it was Shiro’s turn to do the same. Before they left, everyone celebrated their engagement. Colleen was happy she baked a cake earlier on that day. Their small gathering tired out Colleen, Sam, and Romelle. So, they went to sleep. All that was left was the original members of Voltron except for Shiro and Krolia.

“Wow!” Hunk said. Team Voltron listened to Keith and Lance talk about Adam Shiro’s relationship over a game of Monsters and Mana. “That’s beautiful. That reminds me of my moms.” 

“So, Keith, how’s the pressure of being Shiro’s best man?” Pidge asked.

“Huh,” Keith asked. “What are you talking about?” 

“Are you serious?” Lance smiled at Keith. “You’re definitely going to be his best man. That means you got to be there for him when he’s getting nervous about the wedding.” 

“Oh, that’s it?” Keith said. “Then I’ll be the best man to ever best man.” 

“You have to plan his bachelor party too,” Katie reminded. 

“I have to plan a party?” Keith questioned. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Lance wrapped an arm around Keith. “I can help with that.” Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran looked between each other. They saw Keith’s and Lance’s relationship the most and they were never this close. 

“Can you?” Keith’s eyes flickered between Lance’s lips and his eyes. 

“You guys should just kiss already.” Pidge joked. Keith and Lance stared at her and then at each other with a smirk. 

“Okay,” they both said as they leaned into each other giving each other a peck on the lips. The original members of Team Voltron gasped. Krolia was unfazed. 

“Space really is gay culture,” Katie smiled. “You go, guys!”

“Oh my gosh,” Hunk remembered Krolia is Keith’s mom. “Keith you kiss in front of your mom.” 

“I’ve seen this already,” Krolia said as she configured her character. “Lance was in Keith’s future a lot. You’re going to see a few more proposals than the one you saw tonight.” 

“We will?” Lance asked.

“Mom,” Keith shook his head as Krolia looked up. “Ixnay on the arriagemay.” 

“My bad,” Krolia chuckled. “I was thinking about my character too much and I got distracted.” 

“Know we know a Marmorite’s weakness is M&M.” Coran chuckled. “Anywho, congratulations Number 2 and Number 4 on your relationship.” 

“Just to clarify,” Lance turned to Keith. “We are boyfriends right?” 

“I sure hope so,” Keith smiled. “We’ve been flirting with each other all week at your house.” 

“I thought you were making fun of me.” Lance said.

“I can multitask.” Keith grinned.

“Whatever,” Lance playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s get on with this game! Pike is back in action and ready to make bad decisions. I rolled a critical miss! Loremaster whatcha going to do to me?!” 

“I’m glad you asked,” Katie’s eyes sparkled as she rubbed her hands together. Giving the team the prompt they needed to solve their next struggle. 

Lance found himself enjoying every minute. Even the minutes where his character was in constant danger. He didn’t realize how much he missed hanging out with his friends. He just wanted to spend time with people he considered his second family. It made him feel guilty for keeping a few things secret.

“Guys, I have something to tell you,” In the middle of the campaign Lance spoke.

“Is this Pike speaking or is this Lance?” Pidge asked. “That’s not Pike’s character voice.”

“No, this is out of character. This is Lance speaking. I have something to tell you guys. Allura and Shiro already know what that is. I haven’t told you guys because I was scared about it, but after playing this game and hanging out with you guys. I don’t feel scared anymore. There’s something I’ve kept from you. I died.” While his friends viewed him in shock he explained himself. He told him about the mission that went wrong. They were shocked they didn’t notice the changes with Lance.

“But, that’s not the only thing,” Lance brought out his Garrison jacket which he changed out before he stepped into Pidge’s house. “Keith can you grab the thing in my pocket.” 

“Okay,” Keith dug into the pocket Lance directed him to and pulled out a blue ring. “This is a ring.” Allura and Coran stared at the ring with wide eyes. 

“Are you really going to show up Shiro’s engagement?” Hunk asked.

“What?!” Lance sputtered. Lance and Keith both blushed at the idea. “Not yet! Look, I just brought this up because I can talk to dead people now this thing called to me. I don’t know who's calling me-”

“That’s an Altean ring,” Coran spoke.

“Where did you get this?” Allura asked.

“It was at the Garrison.” Lance said. “I didn’t know it was Altean when I picked it up. Actually, I didn’t really pick it up yet. I have a feeling if I touch it whoever is trying to talk to me will be able to talk to me clearly.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Coran asked, but Allura hummed. 

“You can tell them what happened last time Allura.” Lance said. “You probably understood it more than me.”

“Last time, something called to Lance it nearly killed him.” Allura said. “There were Alteans, I think, and something else.”

“My abuela said there was dark magic at work.” 

“Haggar?” Keith asked. 

“Maybe,” Lance said. “I’m not sure. We’ve been hit by her magic before, but whatever had a hold on me felt worse.”

“Back on the Balmera, Allura you felt a similar dark energy, didn’t you?” Coran spoke. “The Balmera connected your feelings to me. You were near Lance when he was captured by the spirit that held him. Was it the same?” 

“Now that you mention it,” Allura brought her eyebrows together “It did, but I’m still not sure what it is. All I know is that it’s evil.” 

“Than what about the ring?” Pidge asked. “You might not know about the evil magic thing, but it still doesn’t change the fact that an Altean ring called out to Lance.” 

“Perhaps,” Allura was making her best guess. “The Alteans calling out to you are trying to get in touch?”

“Or, that dark energy is trying to trick Lance.” Keith didn’t want to risk his boyfriend’s health after hearing what happened in the cave. 

“Or,” Hunk had his own theory, “Maybe Lance is part Altean.” 

“What?” Everyone looked at him with confused expressions.

“Okay,” Hunk put up five fingers. “One: Lance was the first Paladin to have a connection with a lion. After ten thousand years of these Lions being silent, Lance was the first to wake one. This is a bit of a reach, but it blends into point two. Two: when we were escaping from the Galra in the Blue Lion the first time a portal opened. Allura was asleep and Lance was at the helm of a Lion. Coincidence? I think not. Three: the Blue Lion itself, it’s weird to think it found Earth by herself. Maybe Blue had an altean pilot, maybe that same pilot was apart of Lance’s family line which brings me to point four. Four: that ring called out to you what if it was the ring of said family member. And lastly, five:  If you were Altean you and your Galra boyfriend would make a lovely power couple.”

“That would suck if I was Altean,” Lance said.

“Hey!” Allura and Coran said. 

“No, not cause like being Altean would suck, but like it would mean I didn’t get the Marks of the Chosen.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Allura deadpanned. “Lotor got the Marks of the Chosen and he is a  _ quiznak _ -face.” 

“She’s not wrong. But, Lance,” Krolia looked at Lance. “Now that you have a few possibilities at your hand of what the ring could mean what are you going to do? Are you going to risk it or not?”

“I’m not sure.” Lance said. “What would you guys do?” 

“Knowledge or death.” Krolia said. 

“Yeah,” Lance sighed, “I don’t want to die. ” 

“I don’t want you to die either so make that one yes and one no.” Keith said.

“I am kind of curious about the owner of the ring,” Coran admitted. “Two yes, one no.” 

“I think I’m right,” Hunk said. “Three yes, one no.” 

“After what I say you go through,” Allura started. “No way. Two no, three yes.” Everyone’s eyes locked on Pidge.

“Well, I can’t say yes after that can I?” Katie grumbled. “Three all. The choice is up to you Lance.” 

“Uh,” Lance grabbed his 20 sided die. “If it’s 1-9, I do it. 11-20 I don’t.”

“If it lands on 10?” Pidge asked. 

“I scream at both the ring and the die.” Lance shook his die in his hand and rolled it against the table and he wanted to yell. “Are you serious?” Lance looked away from what he rolled. 

“It’s a 20-” Hunk said. “You never roll twenties.” 

“I know right! My first critical hit and it’s to not do something. Can we make this twenty count for something in game Loremaster?” 

“Nope!” Pidge popped the p. “You are still stuck near death and you or your party has to figure a way out.”  

“Hey, before we go back to the game,” Keith said. “What are we going to do with this ring?” 

“Um,” Lance looked at it. “Why don’t you keep it, Keith? Consider it a promise ring.” 

“That works for me.” Keith smirked as he took the ring and placed it on his right middle finger. 

“Are you two going to be this sappy all the time?” Hunk asked. “Because if so, I’m here for it!” 

“We will see,” Keith laughed. “Okay, back to the game. Thunderstorm rolls to heal Pike.” 

“You are not a healer,” Pidge reminded. 

“But, I have that potion of healing a while back.” Keith said.

“Right,” Pidge nodded. “Okay, roll your dice to see if… ” 

The gang continued playing their game taking a well deserved break from the rest of the world. Their minds were far away from the war. As they laughed around a table they couldn’t imagine what fate awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I found out about Adam I knew I had to add 'em (pun intended)  
> if you want a prequel for Shadam/Adashi that I wrote https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370593 here it is :) it's also called Call Me Takashi


	8. The Commodity of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna get as twisted as an actual voltron episode in this one hope you like it :D  
> (also there's blood mentioned)

**A Year Later**

 

“How lucky am I that they world led me to you,” Lotor spoke with a hand on Kallo’s hip and his other clasped in their hand. Dancing to a soft song with no lyrics in their old home. “Every wrongdoing I ever encountered was worth it, as it led me to you.” 

Kallo smiled as they closed the gap between themself and Lotor. Lotor could feel the smile they held on their lips. Lotor’s eyelids flutter to a close as he allowed himself to get lost in their touch. He wanted to etch this moment into his memory. His eyes were still shut when Kallo separated themself from him. Lotor inched forward as to beg for more of their touch, but when he was met with air he opened his eyes. 

“What?” Lotor asked. He saw Kallo smirking. “You look like your thinking of something?” 

“I am,” Kallo nodded and bit their lip. 

“Care to tell me what that might be?” Lotor leaned closer and whispered.

“Sure,” Kallo said. They made their way toward Lotor’s ear and breathed words that sent shivers down Lotor’s spine. “I’m wondering why you’re lying.” There was a snicker foreign to Lotor’s memory that came from Kallo. 

The time where the lovers were dancing in their kitchen faded into the moment one begged to be killed. Kallo faded from Lotor’s grip turning into white dust in his hands.  

The scene happened a million times, maybe more, by now, but each time Lotor reacted the same.  He hollered, he screamed, he cursed, he cried, he begged, but what hurt the most was that he hoped. He hoped each and every time things would end differently. 

Maybe the apparition of Kallo would hear him as he pleaded him to stop. Maybe his past self would hear how Lotor exclaimed Kallo’s plan doesn’t pan out. Lotor yelled as loud as he could and felt the taste of iron in his throat as he wished for things to be different. But, every time, without fail, nothing changed. 

He would come back to his real life. He would be stuck in a broken machine, shaking, as a god who named itself Greed subdued Lotor to a torture engineered for him. 

Lotor thought by the thousandth time he’d be numb to watching Kallo perish, but if anything it only amplified the pain. Watching a lover in anguish knowing there is nothing that can be done is its own class of hell. 

_ ‘How do you feel?’  _ Greed taunted. ‘ _ And remember, I know if you’re lying.’ _

“If you know how I feel,” Lotor had never been so weak. He could care less to all of his friends or his family betraying him, all he could think about was the hurt he brought the one person who loved him unconditionally. “Why ask the question?” 

‘ _ Because,’ _ Greed spoke in Kallo’s voice. ‘ _ I want to hear you say it. _ ’

“Please,” A tear dropped from Lotor’s face as he shut his eyes.  “Stop. Let me die.” 

‘ _ Lotor,’ _ Greed decided to be cruel. Greed manifested into Lotor’s first love in the helm of the Sincline ship. They touched the side of Lotor’s face as his eyes glossed. He knew what Greed was doing, but still, Lotor was enamored. ‘ _ I can do better than kill you. I can reunite you and Kallo, _ ’ Lotor gasped as he heard Greed speak. Greed explained to him. ‘ _ Kallo gave their life to me and I can give it back to them.’ _

“How?” Lotor looked at Greed and felt it again. It was something powerful, but dreadful. It was hope. “How can you bring them back?”

‘ _ I’ll need a vessel to put their life energy into,’  _ Greed shifted into the perfect vessel for Kallo. Lotor recognized those balmeran blue eyes that stared into his own. ‘ _ You give me what I want, I’ll give you back Kallo.  You and I we’ll share your body and you two live your happily ever after and have all the power you want.’  _

“I’d have to kill that paladin.” Lotor murmured.

‘ _ You speak as if you’re above murder and we both know the truth on that affair.’  _ Greed held a smirk that was unnatural on the former Blue Paladin’s face. ‘ _ This option is a win-win for both you and I. You are freed from your prison and you get your precious Kallo back,’ _ ’ Greed could feel Lotor finally leaning over to his side. ‘ _ You know what you have to do. Help me, help you. I’ve already created the machine, your consent is all I need to start the engine.’  _ Greed transitioned back into Kallo. ‘ _ I can be with you again. I can finish what we started. You know what you have to say Lotor.’ _

“I,” Lotor faced the lie that was his love. He didn’t know how truthful Greed was, but there was a slight chance he could be reunited with Kallo. An aimless ambition he held onto that was now given a possibility. Even though Lotor suspected this was a lie, he thought even a lie had potential. Hope can turn a man of intellect into a fool. 

“I give my own.”

 

* * *

 

For Team Voltron a lot had changed, but a lot had stayed the same. They were in the middle of the desert where they discovered the Blue Lion. A place forgotten by humanity. The canyon had large enough walls to cover up their building project: the Castle of New. Team Voltron worked on it day and night for the past year and now it was finally complete. Better defenses, better weapons, better combat training, better wifi, better food, and a pool that’s right side up. Everything the gang needed. 

Seeing the castle finished felt like a need for celebration, but most of Team Voltron didn’t think there would be one. They wore comfortable clothing that would combat against the heat. Shorts, tank-tops, muscle tees, sandals, and their accessories were sun-screen.

“Wow,” Keith sighed. He was in astonishment as he looked at the new Castle of Lions. “Can you believe it’s been a year?” 

“Yeah,” Lance smiled at Keith as he reached out to hold Keith’s left hand. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand as he was leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. But, a voice interrupted them.

“Ew,” The voice taunted them which caused Keith to growl in contempt.“Why don’t you two get a room?” 

“Well,  _ Acxa _ ,” Keith growled as he turned to his sister. “Why don’t you get a life?” 

“Well, little brother, can’t you see?” Acxa started walking over toward Keith. “My life involves tormenting you, now.” 

“I can’t stand you,” Keith spoke. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Acxa smiled back.

“Spoken like true siblings,” Lance laughed. “Did Ronnie send you?” 

“Yeah,” Acxa nodded. “Veronica said she wants to see you too at the bench at 1700 hours.” 

“Uh, that’s-” Lance looked at Keith. He didn’t get military speak. 

“Babe, she means five o’clock” Keith moved his hand from holding Lance’s as he threw his arm around Lance’s shoulder. “We’ll be there, Acxa, don’t worry. Let Lance and I catch up- without a chaperone.” Keith said pointedly.

“Hmph,” Acxa crossed her arms. “Fine. Be there at five. Don’t be late or else.” Acxa stared in between Lance and her brother as she threatened them. 

“It’s been a year and I still can’t get used to the fact that she is your sister,” Lance said. “So much has changed since the night of Shiro’s and Adam’s proposal.” 

“You’re telling me,” Keith scoffed. “You told your parents you died, you could see and talk to the dead, and that you haven’t been to the Garrison because you were in an intergalactic war and they didn’t believe you.” 

“Then I showed them the lions and everyone except Veronica fainted. Ronnie was really excited to work on the castle of Lions” Lance sucked in his teeth. “Other than the fainting I think they took the news rather well. What else happened after that night?” 

“Well, that same night,” Keith continued. “Krolia found out about the daughter she forgot about. Before my mom joined the Blades she was with Acxa’s dad on his home planet and a weird animal gave Krolia and Acxa’s dad amnesia. They both forgot about my sister. Krolia joined the Blades and Acxa joined the Galra. Or, joined Lotor. He was there for her when no one else was.”

“Yeah,” Lance didn’t like thinking about Lotor. He got a shiver thinking about the ex-emperor lately. He wanted to change the topic. “Acxa and her crew built up your house quicker than expected and stole you from me! What was it like living with your mom, your sister, and your sister’s two crazy friends?” 

“Remember how I kept asking you to let me sleepover at your house, but your mom said no because you told her we were dating?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” Lance said. 

“Well, they were the reason why.” Keith said. “Acxa wasn’t bad at first. She acted more like an acquaintance than a sibling, but her friends found out she was my big sister and claimed older sister rights. Then she changed and she became a part of my life. Like, how Veronica is to you.”

“Aw,” Lance cooed. “She’s the annoyance you can’t help, but love.” 

“Exactly,” Keith agreed. “What else happened this year- Oh, yeah! Allura and Romelle found their secret passion.” 

“Pair skating!” Lance and Keith said at the same time.

“Katie really got them into anime and their favorite was  _ Yuri on Ice!!! _ ,” Lance continued. “And then Allura used Blue to make a makeshift ice rink in the middle of the desert.” 

“And we gave them ice skates.” Keith smiled. “And then they bonding moments of their own,” Keith nudged Lance. “I’m glad you remembered when you said we make a great team.” 

“I only remembered when I was trying to do a standing double back tuck and I landed on my head and you were there when I regained consciousness. Then you laughed immediately at me when you realized I wasn’t dead.” Lance droned. 

“It was funny!” Keith smiled. “You landed on that big head of yours.” 

“Whatever,” Lance rolled his eyes. “I got my trick back though. Now I can be the entertainment for Shiro’s wedding. If you need an acrobat slash gymnast during the reception party I got you. Speaking of, how’s all that planning going for you?”

“Stressful,” Keith admitted. “Shiro suggested to Adam that they should have a wedding in space. Which Adam agreed to, so now I have to find a wedding venue in the middle of a war. You know what the safest place I’ve considered so far.” 

“No, what?” Lance grinned.

“The space mall.” Keith deadpanned. Lance cackled at the thought of Adam and Shiro saying I do right by Vrepit Sal’s as they say order up.

“Shiro and Adam would kill you!”

“I know!” Keith complained. 

“How about an underwater space wedding?” 

“Oh, you mean the planet with the mermaid girls you kept flirting with before,” Keith smirked. “Ha, very funny,  _ boyfriend _ , in case I needed to remind you. Let’s think of a different planet.” 

“What are you implying?” Lance smiled back. “All those mermaids were just good friends. Imagine how cool Adam and Shiro’s wedding can be underwater in space.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty Adam can’t swim,” Keith said. “What about planet Arus. You know the place where all this started?” 

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “Last time they threw us a celebration, there was almost an Arusian sacrifice. How would Adam handle that?”

“Lots of panicking,” Keith nodded his head. “So, maybe Arus is a no go,” Keith groaned. “Why did they decide on a space wedding?!” 

“Because Earth weddings are too basic,” Lance threw an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll figure it out.” 

“Hopefully,” Keith moved his hand to touch his necklace. Keith kept the emerald ring Lance gave him but put it through a metal chain so he could wear it around his neck. He didn’t want to keep it on his finger because that meant he couldn’t hold Lance’s hand when he wore it. As Keith rubbed the ring he felt calmer. “You want to head back see what Acxa wanted us to see?” 

“Let’s see what your sister is up too.”

 

* * *

 

“Police!” There was a farmer on the phone. He was staring outside of his window looking at the large purple ship that planted on his field a year ago. He had no idea that ship came from Lotor’s generals when they landed on Earth.

“The ship started glowing-” The farmer was the resident conspiracy theorist. Officials didn’t believe him because he had a lot of time on his hands and was caught making crop circles before so they never took him seriously. “I am not lying! The ship, that I need remind you, I didn’t plant there because who has the time, is now glowing! And there are people? Maybe things coming out of it?! Their eyes are all glowy and-” The end of the line rang. “Hello? Hello?! Did you seriously hang up?!” The farmer shouted as he slammed the wall phone against the receiver. He didn’t know who to call or what to do. As he watched purple creatures trip out of a hangar. He stared in horror until he felt a tap against his shoulder. He turned with visceral fear. 

“Hi, I won’t make this long,” the Galra Greed took over croaked their voice. Their face was starting to crack with pure light streaming through.“I don’t have long in this vessel, so don’t scream. Where am I?”

“Earth- Earth! You’re on Earth!” The farmer panted. 

“Where’s Voltron?”

“Wh-what?” 

“Mechanical space lions, heard of it?”

“Um, please don’t hurt me,” the farmer breathed. “ Uh, there-there was a sighting of a Blue Lion that was rumored near the canyon by the Garrison on one of my cryptid websites.”

“Where’s the Garrison?” Greed’s vessel rushed.

“Not far from here! North from here! You can’t miss it! Please don’t kill me!” 

“I won’t,” Greed said. “I don’t have time. ” Greed’s temporary vessel was consumed in light and devoured by it. The farmer huffed and puffed in fear. 

Greed was more powerful now that they had been released from their cave. Greed was able to take over bodies of the deceased, but if they never possessed true pain and suffering Greed wouldn’t be able to use them for long. 

Luckily for Greed, he had a hive mind. Anyone who consumed quintessence and still had it running through their vein was vulnerable to his attacks. They could be used by him to carry out a command. So long as he didn’t interact with them directly the vessel could last for as long as he pleased. 

And Greed had plans for the dead Galra that were planted on Earth to find Voltron. Greed saw through the eyes of a few of the vessels he drained of quintessence that Lotor’s ex-generals had brought the ship to this planet. Greed almost forgot about the generals. Greed wondered if they still had quintessence in their systems. 

If so, Greed could use them to find one very unlucky paladin.

 

* * *

 

“What’s this?” Lance asked. There was a huge birthday cake with lit candles in the middle of a three table long bench. Everyone was there. The paladins and their family. Katie’s parents, Hunk’s moms, Keith’s mom and sister, Lance’s family, Shiro, Adam, Coran, Romelle, Zethrid, and Ezor. 

“Surprise!” Lance’s mom, Isabella, had a noisemaker she blew into along with the other family members. “Happy birthday Paladins!” 

“Huh?” Hunk asked. “It’s not any of our birthdays?” 

“We know that,” Emere laughed. “But, you’ve been out in space for so long and there’s so much catching up we all need to do. We figured a group birthday would have to suffice.” 

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith smiled in Shiro’s directions. “I forgot to say congrats on being one year old!” 

“Hmmph?” Shiro raised a brow. “I thought I was six?” 

“What?” Adam looked at his fiance. 

“Remember, I’m a leap year baby.” Shiro reminded Adam before he turned to Keith. “Why am I one now?”

“Oh, I can answer that,” Katie cut in. “That’s a new body you’re in. That’s Shiro 2.0. The latest and up to date model on all types of Shiro! Keith and I guessed that it was made recently so you were reborn and started your age clock over again. So, technically you are the youngest.” 

“Uh-huh,” Shiro crossed his arms and smiled. “That so? If I’m the youngest why are you the shortest?” 

“You’re really going to roast me, Shiro?” Katie dropped her smile as everyone chuckled. “On my birthday?! You’re not even in your terrible twos yet!” 

“Guys,” Allura waved her hands with a grin still on her face. “As I much as I love this conversation. I heard there are ice cream and cookie crumbs in the cake and I’d like to eat it before it melts.” 

“I second that!” Lance says. 

“Wait!” Colleen Holt said guarding the cake. “Before we dig in, we got to sing the birthday song.” 

“Ugh.” Katie groaned. “Mom!”

“Katie we have to sing the song,” Sam Holt pointed to Shiro. “Do it for the one year old.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes playfully as he looked at Adam. “It’s okay  _ baby _ , it’s okay.” Adam joked to Shiro.

“I can’t believe you’re turning against me too.” Shiro laughed. “Let’s start the birthday song so you guys can stop making fun of me.” 

“Alright,” Lance’s brothers spoke at the same time. “3...2...1.. Sing!” 

The humans, Alteans, and Galrans started singing three different birthday songs. 

Krolia, Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor started with a song that began with “ _ They have slain their enemies and they’ll live to tell the tale.. _ ” 

Allura, Coran, and Romelle sang “ _ Once a year the juneberries come around, just like your birthday’s come to town _ …” 

The humans sang different variations of happy birthday from “ _ For he’s a jolly good fellow…”  _ to “ _ Happy birthday to you!” _

Everyone looked toward the Galrans singing their song. Despite the fact they all clashed for their songs at least they didn’t talk about murder. 

“Um,” Isabella broke the silence. “Let’s eat cake!” She spoke in a cheerful tone which everyone replicated as they all got a slice of their cake.

 

* * *

 

As the emperor walked into the throne room there was a loud gasp. 

“He’s back,” Galra soldiers hushed to each other. 

“His Altean marks are glowing,” Another said. 

“And his eyes,” They noticed how his pupils gleamed white. “Aren’t they like the fighters we found on the abandoned ships?” 

“But, they couldn’t move-”

“Women, men, and others,” Lotor spoke without an ounce of urgency. “I understand my arrival and new appearance may come as a shock to you. I’ve been updated that I’ve been gone for some time. Need not worry, I will fix that soon enough.” Lotor laughed, but his men could tell there was something off about him. There was a wicked edge to Lotor that normally he restricted. There was something about Lotor’s aura that didn’t remind them of their emperor.  The Galra had no idea that they weren’t speaking to Lotor, but his parasite- Greed.

“I’m here to take back what’s mine,” Greed said. “And I don’t need any of your help for that.” 

Greed raised Lotor’s arms and smiled. Behind Lotor spewed out tendrils of light. The Galran commanders took a step back in shock preparing to flee, but it was too late. The quintessence they held within their bodies reacted to Lotor’s newfound power. They were unable to move as the streams of light wrapped around those in the hall.  They screamed in anguish as Greed drained them of their life energy.

‘ _ What are you doing?!’ _ Lotor shouted in his own head toward Greed. Lotor felt the contaminated stream of quintessence flow through him that came from his followers. Power came at a cost. The quintessence Greed stole back came with darkness from the soldiers. Their energy paired with their sorrow, their pain, and their agony. 

‘ _ Stop this! _ ’ Lotor pleaded. After being subdued to this torture for what felt like eons he wouldn’t wish it upon his worst enemies.

“Do you not remember what you wished for long ago?” Greed asked Lotor. “You want a new world in your own image. You wanted to kill all Galra, create an Altea that never knew of Allura, and become a God. Now that you’re aligned with the power of a God, I’ll ensure your fantasies become reality.” 

‘ _ You’re hurting them!’  _

“Just like how you hurt those Alteans at the colony,” Greed reminded. “Remember, I’m doing this for you. So, you can get Kallo back.” 

‘ _ All we need is the paladin, we don’t need to hurt the Galra. Our energy is wasted here. We should be looking for-’  _ It was strange for Lotor to speak like a disembodied voice in his own body. 

“Why do you doubt me?” Greed snickered. “I can multitask. I’m searching for them as we speak.” 

‘ _ I don’t want to hurt the Galra anymore,’ _ Lotor winced as he heard the cries from his men. ‘ _ End this _ .’

“You may not want this, but, I do,” Greed smirked and cackled. “Lotor, I want everything. I want all the power and your people stole from me. Now, I can’t continue on with our mission with all my heart knowing I’ve been slighted. Surely, you understand.” 

‘ _ I may have understood you once, _ ’ Lotor admitted. ‘ _ But, that day is long gone. I command you to give my body back.’ _

“Mhm,” Greed tilted the head he borrowed. “I think not.”

‘ _ What?!’ _ Lotor screamed. 

“I’ve been stuck in the eternal plane since the beginning of time,” Greed complained. “You can handle being stuck in your own mind for a few years.” 

‘ _ You can’t do this!’ _

“Interesting you say that,” Greed pulled back the arms of quintessence letting the Galran soldiers drop to the floor. Their mouths agape, their cheeks sunken, their eyes hollow and dark, and their bodies limp and lifeless. Greed flexed Lotor’s hands as he saw a flicker of light in his palms. “Because I can do this. And I will.” Greed tried to make more light come to his hands, but the flame wasn’t steady. “Looks like will need to find more Galra before we head to Earth.” 

‘ _ Earth?’  _ Lotor asked. ‘ _ I don’t care for whatever that is, I want my body back.’ _

“Well, we all want things,” Greed placed Lotor’s hand on the armrest of the throne. Greed wanted to see all the Galra ships that sent a distress signal to the mothership. “I think we’ll start with the few I’ve stalled. Then we’ll have fun with the others.” 

‘ _ I don’t care! Give me back what’s mine!’  _ Lotor was trapped in his own body. 

“I’ll give you your body back once I get what’s mine!” Greed was growing more frustrated towards their vessel. “I can’t believe you! You don’t even care about what’s on Earth. You didn’t even ask!” Greed pouted like a child. 

‘ _ Quiznack Earth and quiznack you! I want my body back!’  _

“Okay,” Greed crossed his arms. “I’ll loan you, you’re body back, but only if you’re positive you want it back. I mean, only I know where Earth is. And Earth is where your vessel for Kallo is, and I am very close to finding him. So, are you sure you want to switch back just yet?”

‘ _...’ _ Lotor couldn’t think of what to say. 

“That’s what I thought,” Greed spoke. “Now, shut up and let me do what I want.”

 

* * *

 

 

After, everyone ate cake they all piled into the Castle of New. They also brought their animals on board.  The Paladins and the engineers who helped wanted to show off the work they’ve done to their families. It was bittersweet as they showed off the castle and revealed it’s glamor. The castle was a big reason why they stayed on Earth for as long as they did, but now that building it was over. There was one question on everyone’s mind. 

“I hate to be the killjoy, but, I need to know.” Colleen started. “When are you guys going back to the war?” 

“If you even should go back,” Lance’s dad, Rubio, said. 

“Dad,” Lance sighed. “We’ve been over this.” 

“I know, but still. It doesn’t change the fact that you already died once.” Rubio reminded. “ You might not make it back.” 

“You don’t think I know that?” Lance shrugged. “But, I’m one of the only people who can save the universe from the Galra. Every day I’ve been on Earth has been a gamble.” Lance gestured vaguely. “Every day, while Voltron isn’t out there in space, is another day the Galra win and another day they get closer to Earth.” 

“I know it’s not my place,” Adam interjected between Lance and Rubio. “But as someone who tried to force someone they love to stay behind it doesn’t pan out well. If they stay, then they blame you for what they couldn’t achieve. Going is high risk, sure, but the reward is worth it.” 

“Our son was chosen, Rubi,” Isabella said as she looked around to the other parents. “All of our kids were. It’s going to be difficult to accept, but they have to do this because they are the only ones who can.” 

“I don’t know why you guys are worrying,” Hunk’s mom Masina crossed her muscular arms. “Our kids are smart, strong, and adaptable! Over time they are only going to get better. They’ve made it back to us so far. No doubt they’ll do it again!” 

“I believe in our kids too, but I’ll miss them until they return back to us.” Emere spoke after her wife. She turned to the Alteans. “Princess Allura, when are you planning on leaving?”

“Well, I-” Allura was about to speak until a red blare began going all throughout the castle. 

“What’s happening?” Marco questioned. 

“Oh, god, we’re going to die! I’m too young to die!” Luis screamed. “Take Marco instead!” 

“We are twins!” Marco complained. 

“There’s a nearby Galra ship in distress?” Allura said in confusion.

“What?” Keith asked. “There’s a Galra ship?”

“Guys,” Ezor held her stomach. “I don’t think the cake is agreeing with me.” 

“Same here,” Zethrid rubbed her head with her palms. 

“I feel dizzy.” Acxa spoke trying to regain her balance. She walked, but tripped against her feet and slammed against a wall.

“Are you okay?” Krolia was trying to walk to her daughter, but when Acxa opened her eyes the beamed white. She bared her fangs as she lunged at Krolia. Keith rushed to his mother’s side instantly trying to pull Acxa off.

Acxa’s affliction spread to Zethrid and Ezor. They were attacking whatever was in front of them which happened to be Katie and Hunk.

Right now it was only hand to hand combat as they all wore civilian clothes.

“What’s happening to them?!” Romelle shouted. 

“Shiro,” Allura recognized the glowing white eyes from when Lance’s time in the cave. Waves of wickedness hit her as she saw the three Galra generals go into a frenzy. This vileness was the same as that on the Balmera, the same that held Lance captive in the cave, and it was violent and terrifying. “Get their family out of the castle, now.” 

Zethrid and Ezor spotted Lance and targeted him instantly, but as they tried to leap toward them. The castle shook. Coran pulled up cameras that showed that there was a crowd of Galra with the same glowing eyes as the Generals. 

“All of them are infected with darkness,” Allura gasped. At the same moment, she remembered what Lance said in the cave.  _ Allura, you’ll know what to do. _ “Krolia, Keith, Pidge, Hunk pin those three down.” 

“A little hard to do,” Hunk complained as he tried hugging Ezor, but she teleported away. “When one can evaporate! Lance help!” 

At the sound of Lance’s name, the girls looked away from who they were attacking and beelined toward Lance. 

Allura took that as an opportunity to place her hands in front of herself. She screamed as released a stream of purple energy towards them before they tackled Lance. When the girls were hit with Allura’s magic the stopped running and collapsed to their knees. They were out of breath and held their heads in their hands. 

“What was that?!” Isabella asked as she turned Allura. “Why were they coming for my son?” 

No one could answer his question as the Castle began shaking more. 

“I’m putting the shield up!” Coran yelled. “No one gets in or out!” A pink shield expanded from the sides of the Castle pushing away the Galra that tried to attack it. 

Adam, Colleen, Rubio, and Hunk’s moms stepped closer toward the screen showing the Galra in their trance in fear. 

“Is this what you guys are fighting?” Emere pointed toward the screen. 

“We haven’t seen this before,” Hunk admitted. “We-we’ve gone up against the purple guys, but not like this.”

“Something took them over,” Allura said quickly. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her standing. “Whatever it is, it’s impure. Maybe the source is coming from the Galra ship and we can stop it-”

“No-” Acxa murmured trying to stand. “That’s not the source. They were like that when we found them.”

“When you found them?” Keith asked. “What do you mean when you found them?!” 

“Do not yell at me right now,” Acxa warned as she rubbed her head. “We used a cruiser to get to Earth faster and those Galra were in a catatonic state and they didn’t move. I don’t what changed.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell us about the zombie Galra?!” Keith shouted. 

“It didn’t seem relevant at the time!” 

“How is it not rel-” Keith was cut off by Shiro. 

“Guys! Now is not the time for bickering and arguing!” Shiro looked at his group. “We have to figure out what is happening and quick. Whatever it is, we need to get it away from Earth.”

“It was Lotor,” Ezor wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the ground. “I saw him? Maybe, heard him?” Ezor shook her head. “I don’t know. It didn’t seem like him.”

“Greed?” Allura said. “Lance that’s what you called something in the cave once. You said they were greed? Was that it?”

“That feels right,” Zethrid slowly raised from the floor wincing as she did so. “I think they wanted Lance.”

“Why?” Veronica asked with apparent worry on her face. 

“Everything was fuzzy,” Zethrid said. “It’s just a guess.” 

“Everyone gear up!” Keith commanded. He faced everyone’s family. “You asked when we’re going to space, the answer is now.”

 

* * *

 

“Ha! I think they’re coming for us!” Greed clapped causing echoes in the empty room of the Galra cruiser. Well, it wasn’t empty, just lifeless. “I saw our vessel for Kallo through your old friend’s eyes. Acxa, I think, was one of them.” 

‘ _ Acxa?’  _ Lotor thought he killed her. ‘ _ She’s still alive?’ _

“For now,” Greed said. “I’m going to make this easy for Voltron. I’ll send them our address. This might be a fun battle. I think your Princess might provide some difficulty. She has the power of the white lion, no?” 

‘ _ Allura does, _ ’ Lotor said. ‘ _ Why does that mean something to you?’ _

“Everything has its opposite,” Greed admitted. “My opposite is the energy from the White Lion. They are stuck in their white hole and I am on a different dimension as well. The only difference is more people seek them out than they do me. Which is a true pity.”

‘ _ Allura can kill you?’  _ Lotor knew Allura was powerful, but he wondered how far her power went.

“Mhmm,” Greed considered it. “Not at her state. She isn’t as experienced as an alchemist with the white lion power yet. Your mother, however, she also has the white lion. And I think she has more of a likelihood of hurting me, but even then I doubt it would be anything more than a scratch. I think the witch knows that. I can’t sense her as well as I used to after she called out to me. I’ve put her into hiding.” Greed laughed. 

‘ _ What’s your plan with Allura then?’  _ Lotor asked.

“I am going to kill her.” Greed spoke without hesitancy. “Given time she can be more ruthless than she already is. I prefer to water the wood before someone sets a match to it.” Greed continued. “Or perhaps I’ll allow you the honor.” 

‘ _ I think you and I are starting to see eye to eye.’  _ Lotor mused. 

 

* * *

 

Team Voltron and family were wearing armor. They were all ready to fight if they had to, just in case.

“We can’t bring our family to outer space to outer space to fight! It’s not safe.” Lance told Keith before the Castle took off. Keith took Lance’s suggestion with great thought. 

“If we bring down the shield can a Lion fly out?” Keith asked Coran. 

“Yes,” Veronica interrupted. “It would, but here’s the deal. I’m not going anywhere. Congrats, Lance you got picked cosmically to risk your life, but I’m your sister. If anything tries to kick your butt you best believe I’m not going to stand by idly.” 

“Same here,” Marco chirped. “I’m not a fighter or anything like Ronnie, but I can provide a distraction via screaming.” 

“And I can provide another distraction via crying.” Luis added. “We got your back bro.” 

“I’m not going anywhere where my children aren’t.” Isabella crossed her arms. “Sorry, Lance I’m staying too.” 

“I need to make sure you’re okay, Lance,”  Rubio said. “If anyone else wants to take the Lion, but we’re staying here.” 

“It’ll be another adventure.” Hunk’s moms looked at each other and smiled. They held hands as they looked at Hunk. “We’re not going anywhere.” 

“I left Shiro behind once,” Adam put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m not doing it again.”

“I’ve been in space against the Galra already,” Sam Holt shrugged. “What’s one more time?” 

“If this plan doesn’t work out,” Colleen said. “Earth is going down anyway. I don’t think any of us are going out without a fight. I’m ready to go.” 

At the same moment, everyone decided to go into space. There was a location sent to them from a Galra cruiser.

“Is it Lotor?” Krolia asked as she tended to the Galra generals. They sat down against the wall trying to unscramble their heads. It was clear they were out of commision for whatever battle was about to ensue. 

“Let’s find out.” Allura spoke up. “I’ll make the warp to it.” 

“Allura,” Coran warned. “You just used your magic are you sure you can continue?”

“I’m not sure,” Allura admitted. “But, at this point, I have no choice. Paladins head to your Lions while I get us to the ship.” 

“Right!” Everyone agreed and raced off to their Lion hangars which were now closer to the main room suggested by Hunk. Hunk and Pidge ran to their respective Lion and Lance was about to head to his. Before he could Keith grabbed Lance’s collar. 

“Wait, before you go there’s something I have to do.” Keith said. 

“Which is?” Lance turned around as Keith gave him a kiss to be remembered. 

“I don’t know why Lotor’s after you,” Keith pulled away leaving Lance out of breath and dazed. Not that he minded.

“Lance, before you go off to your Lion I have an idea how to make sure he can’t reach you.”

 

* * *

 

“They’re here!” Greed sang as he looked out of the windows of the cruiser to see Lions of Voltron. “It took awhile for the Red Lion and Black Lion to get here though. You think they’re rusty?” They were traveling in formation waiting to see what they were up against.  “Let’s send out sentries. I want to test the waters. Let’s see how they’ve fared after some time out of battle.” Greed commanded all the robots to fly out with full force against the Lions. “You said our boy is in Red, correct?”

‘ _ He should be, but the better question is where’s their ship? _ ’ Lotor asked. 

“Good question, Lotor.” Greed displayed a screen that showed the surrounding areas of the cruiser. “Hmph, I don’t see anything.” 

‘ _ The smallest paladin can make anything invisible. _ ’ Lotor spoke. ‘ _ If you lend me my body I can set the ship to find them.’ _

“No,” Greed declined. “Not yet, at least, I don’t care for their Castle. I care for the Lions. If the Castle appears and gives me grief I’ll handle it then, but for now, let’s watch your old friends. I’m hoping they form Voltron. I can take them out in one blow.” 

 

* * *

 

“Ah!” Katie groaned as an explosion sent her spiraling. “Hunk! You shot that down too close to me!” 

“Sorry,” Hunk yelled. “It’s been a while since I’ve flown Yellow! It’s like it’s the first time we’ve ever flown together!”

“Now, is not the time for practice!” Keith yelled. “We need to take out these sentries and get on that ship. We have to find out if Lotor is responsible for the zombies!” 

“He has to be,” Allura ushered. “We should’ve never left him in that quintessence pool! Who knows what he is capable of now?!” 

“How did he get out!” Katie asked as she shot her vine gun and circled all around her to take out at least fifty sentries that swarmed them. But with every ship they destroyed, more fighter pilots came through. 

“Do the Galra never take a break?!” Hunk screamed as he used Yellow to bite into the wing of an enemy ship and throw it into an enemy ship coming after him. 

“Guys!” Lance called out. “Bring the ships toward Red and Black. Keith and I aren’t having as much trouble taking these guys down.” 

“Brag much,” Hunk laughed as he made a conga line of Galra ships. “Man, I forgot I’m the slowest lion of the group.” 

“Not a problem!” Keith called out. “Hunk make a nosedive!” Hunk followed his instruction and Red spewed out a stream of blue fire melting and destroying the ships that trailed after Hunk. 

“Whoa! Lance when did you get blue fire?!” Hunk shouted as he looked back at the debris of the enemy ships. 

“One of my hidden talents,” Lance laughed. “Allura, watch your left!” Lance was keeping an eye for Allura. She wasn’t at her best after the magic she used twice already. Lance saw a missile about to hit the side of Blue and suddenly. The Black Lion glowed purple and it was somewhere where it shouldn’t have been. For the first time, the Paladins of New saw the Black Lion teleport. 

“Keith?!” Allura was shocked. “When did you learn how to do that?!” 

“Lance isn’t the only one with hidden talents.” Keith chuckled before returning to a serious disposition. “It doesn’t matter. We have to deal with that cruiser at hand.” 

“Should we infiltrate it?” Lance asked, but as he did the Castle comm came through. 

“Be wary!” It was Krolia’s voice. “If this has to deal with quintessence there may be a monster you couldn’t begin to imagine on board.”

“Compare it to a monster in M&M.” Katie asked. 

“A demogorgon.” Krolia rushed. 

“Oh, god,” Hunk gulped. “I don't like those at the best of times.” 

“You won’t infiltrate,” Shiro came through over the intercom. “Two out of five of you are compromised. Allura is weakened from her magic and Lance you’re their target. It’s better to stay together and form Voltron. There are too many fighter bots. It’s best to take out the main ship.”

“If the fighter bots get in the way,” Veronica called out. “Everyone on the castleship has drones we can use to take them down!” 

“Finally!” Marco looked at Luis. “We can prove to dad that video games do come in handy.”  

“Everyone is standing behind you guys!” Krolia said. “We can do this!”

“You’re right.” Keith said. “Guys you know what we have to do!”

In unison, the Paladins shouted together as they went into V-formation. “Form Voltron!” 

Even though they hadn’t formed in a year it was the easiest they’ve ever come together. Unfortunately, for the Paladins they had no idea they fell into a trap. 

“What is that?” Hunk asked as they saw a beam of white spewing from the inside of the ship. There was a figure that climbed to the top of the Galra ship with a white halo surrounding them. “Is that,” Lance choked. “Is that Lotor?” The Paladins had no way of knowing that was Greed in Lotor’s body.

“Who cares,” Pidge said in a worry-filled voice. “What does he have around him?”

By the time, the Paladins could remember what it was it was too late. 

Allura’s eyes widened as she screamed “It’s pure quintessence!” which became muddled with cries of agony coming from the rest of the Paladins. 

This quintessence was different then it had been before in the field of life energy. This quintessence was combined with actual lives. People who experienced joy, disappointment, surprise, anger, sorrow, and happiness. Even though they were being shot with this power they never felt more drained. They felt the passion of love and the intensity of loss within seconds of each other. The heart can handle so much. Voltron was separated leaving each Paladin unconscious.

At that moment, the castle revealed itself. They attacked the ship that Greed stood on, but they shielded themself in a cloud of their quintessence which caused the castle’s blast to go elsewhere. Greed was annoyed as they spotted out the ship in the abyss of space. They raised their palm toward the castleship, concentrating their power to destroy the ship and all those on it, and Greed sent out the blast without remorse. The ray of death was supposed to go at light speed, but time stilled. Time was in favor of the Paladins. 

The ring around Keith’s necklace glowed and hummed. It raised itself from the depths of Keith’s chest plate as it spread it’s aura all throughout Voltron. Vines of blue light wrapping around each Lion, uniting them, and healing them. None of them were fully awake, none of them except Lance. 

 

* * *

 

Lance blinked once and then twice. He was kneeling against a white floor. In the distance, there were mountains with a pink atmosphere. He rubbed his eyes and then squinted in the distance. He turned his head side to side. He was trying to find his friends, but it seemed as if he was alone. 

He didn’t know where he was or what was happening. He didn’t think he died again. Last time, there was nothing, but this -whatever  _ this  _ is- surely looked like something to Lance. 

“You should know,” There was a kind voice coming from behind Lance. He turned his neck so fast he almost got whiplash. He stepped back as he tried to raise himself to his feet. “The Yellow Paladin was right.” 

“Who are you?!” Lance screamed as he looked at the woman before him. She had short brown hair, dark brown skin, and big blue eyes. She looked an awful lot like Lance, but one major difference, she was noticeably Altean. Her ears were perked upward, the marks underneath her cheeks were glowing blue, and she wore Altean armor similar to Alfor’s. 

“A very  _ very  _ distant relative. My name is Samara. I tried to speak with you once before, but I don’t have as much ease connecting to you as family you know about. I came to Earth long ago in the Blue Lion. Congratulations, on that by the way.” She smiled. “You went from Blue to Red, and now Black.” 

“H-how did you know that?” Lance said. 

“At times, I can see wherever my ring takes me,” Samara answered. “Your boyfriend knew you were capable to fly the Black Lion and would be accepted by her. You two switched Lions so that if Lotor came for you, he’d find Keith and his wolf in your stead. Keith would teleport to Black and figure out what to do next.” 

“I take it this is what’s next,” Lance looked around frantically. “Where is everyone?”

“Everyone is alive,” Samara reassured, “for now.” 

“For now?!” Lance exclaimed. “What do you mean  _ for now _ ?!”

“Time has stopped,” Samara calmly explained. “The White Lion has the power to manipulate time and right now that’s exactly what the White Lion has done.” 

“Okay,” Lance sighed. “So, in that case, where’s Allura? She’s the only one I know with that power. She’s the worthy Altean.” Lance saw Samara’s marks that were glowing. “That’s still alive- no offense.” 

“None taken, but I’m not sure she is the only worthy Altean.” Samara chuckled as she lifted her palms in front of  Lance. Lance saw two circles with triangles spiraling toward the center getting smaller as they reach the center of her palm on both hands. Samara put one hand in a fist against the other and spread her hands to the side. At first, there was water, but it crystallized into ice and then a glossy mirror. What Lance saw shocked him. 

His ears were the first thing he noticed. Normally, they stick out, but never like this. His ears mirrored Samara’s, it mirrored Coran’s, it mirrored Allura’s. 

“My ears,” Lance said. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Samara said. “They’re Altean-”

“They’re hideous!” Lance cut off his distant relative. His eyes dropped as he looked into the center of his pupils which were now red with a small rim of black and then his regular blue iris outside that. “My eyes are different too-” Lance stopped speaking when he noticed the tops of his cheekbones. He put his hands over his white glowing Altean marks. 

“I’m-” Lance gasped. “I’m Altean.” 

“Precisely, not only are you Altean,” Samara brought her mirror back to ice and then to water closing her hands together. Lance looked behind her and saw a crowd of Alteans with glowing marks. “But, you’ve been chosen by the White Lion and those that White Lion chose. You’re the one who has to kill Greed. They’re the entity controlling Lotor. You kill Lotor you send Greed back to his prison.” 

“I-” Lance stammered as he viewed them. “I can’t.” Lance shook his head. “You should get Allura to do this. She has more experience with the White Lion-”

“I can’t contact Allura,” Samara said. “I’m not her kin. Right now, you and I are the only ones able to talk. This isn’t like the cave where anyone could speak to you. This is happening because of my ring and how dire the situation became. Right now, I am the sole thing connecting you to White Lion’s power, but you need to accept it for yourself in order to kill Greed and Lotor.” 

“I can’t kill someone,” Lance shook his head. 

“Lance,” Samara closed her eyes and sighed before looking at him. “Right now, it’s their life over the universes. You are the universe’s last hope. It’s now or never. I’m sorry it’s like this. You can choose to decline the White Lion and everything we’ve fought for goes away, or you can accept her power along with the burden and responsibilities they come with.”

Lance stared into the crowd of the ancient altean alchemists. He saw Alfor and thought of Allura. He thought about Voltron, his friends, his family, and the universe. He thought about how he would do anything to protect them, but then he thought about his own morality. He would have to take a life in order to protect millions. He wondered if he could do it.

“What are you going to do?” Samara asked.

A beat went by, and then, another.

“I give my own.” 

 

* * *

 

On the castleship, there were mother and child clinging to one another. There were father and sons hugging for the last time. Wives holding hands until death did them part. Their faces and their fear illuminated by a bright white light, but it was a moment they’d live to forget. 

Time spun itself back. The beam of light returned to Greed’s hand. And the only one wise about it was Lance. 

“What is that?!” Hunk asked as he viewed the beam of light coming from the Galra cruiser. 

“It’s Lotor taken over by a god of quintessence, life itself, who named themself Greed.” Lance quickly answered. “He’s going to shoot at us and then the castle. I can’t answer questions now, but disband Voltron!” Lance oozed confidence as he sent a video stream of himself talking to the rest of the Paladins and the Castleship shocking everyone. First, they noticed Lance’s appearance and then that he was in the Black Lion. 

Lance was Voltron’s Black Paladin and Team Voltron trusted their leader. They disbanded and avoided the mark Greed shot toward them. 

“What?!” Greed snarled. “How could they avoid that?” He wondered allowed until a wave of newfound power rushed over them. “The White Lion.” Greed stepped backward before shaking their head. Greed attempted to recompose themself.  Only Lance didn’t allow for the chance. Lance teleported using Black Lion.

“You want me, right?” Lance shouted down toward them. Lance landed Black’s paw against Greed’s body. They cried out in pain as they were pinned against metal. “Well, here I am.” Lance raised Black’s claw while sending the power of the White Lion through it to smash Greed through 8 different layers of the Galra cruiser. Greed landed into a thick sheet of metal creating a wide indent as they tried to catch their breath. 

‘ _ I thought you said Allura couldn’t take you? _ ’ Lotor pestered. 

“That’s not Allura’s power.” Greed panted. Through the holes in the floor Greed created by falling Greed saw a paladin with blue colored armor surrounded by a pastel blue halo crashing coming their way. Quickly, Greed rolled from underneath the punch Lance was trying to deliver.  

“You’re right,” Lance spoke as he smashed against the metal landing in a kneel. He turned his clenched fist and pulled it out of the floor. One quick look around told Lance he was in the boiler room of the ship. There were heated pipes with steam going all around.

“Lance, what are you doing?!” Keith asked over the intercom. “It’s not safe for you! Lotor- Greed, he wants you!” 

“Shut up and trust me!” Lance shouted back as he made his helmet return to his suit. Lance needed to focus on the mission the White Lion gave him. Even if it was a mission he didn’t want to have. 

Lance walked toward a disheveled Lotor. He looked mostly the same from the last time he saw him, but his eyes looked static. His clothes looked torn. His hair was languid and unorganized. Lance had too many questions about what happened to Lotor. He hadn’t thought much about him after they left him in the field. Suddenly, Lance was riddled with guilt. 

“You’re weak,” Greed felt Lance’s pain and latched onto it. Lance took a sharp inhale as he collapsed to his knees unable to breathe. “You still care about someone who betrayed you?”

Lance reached his hands to his throat as Greed kicked Lance in the side. As Lance choked Lotor thought about how Greed tortured him in his hellscape. He thought about how he was unable to cry for help, unable to scream, unable to breathe. He thought about his father’s hands around his neck and Lotor felt compassion. Lotor’s sudden empathy caused Greed’s power to falter. Lotor’s eyes flickered to blue for a millisecond until it returned to its cloudy white. 

The hold he had on Lance released. Lance caught his breath and rose to his feet as he fled behind a water boiler. Lance brought out his black bayard as he closed his eyes trying to ease his breathing. And make a plan. As he did he overheard Greed.

“What was that?!” Greed yelled as they clutched their heart. “You felt bad for the boy?” He shrieked. “Lotor now is not the time to have a heart! If you wish to reunite with Kallo then you, you need to let me kill him without guilt!” 

Lance brought his brows together. He wondered if  _ Lotor’s still in there? Who is Kallo? _ Lance didn’t have much time to think as he noticed a white sword was sliding through the other end of the thick pipe he hid behind. Lance quickly ducked before he was decapitated. Lance forgot about the aura that came with the power of the White Lion. Lance had to get used to the soft blue lights that surrounded him giving away his position.

Lance rolled forward after soon as he dropped to his knees so he could come up into a run, but he was at a disadvantage. This was galra territory he jumped into. He had no idea how these pipes ran. Or if he’d meet a dead end. 

“You can run,” Greed teased as he looked around for Lance.

Lance didn’t want to get blood on his hands. He didn’t want to steal the light from someone’s eyes. Lance wanted time to think of a way he could save Lotor from what held him. Clearly, Lotor was trying to come back, but Lance didn’t know how to save him. Lance and Lotor didn’t have enough footing for him to call out to him. Lance didn’t think he could come up with a plan. And Lance wished for more time to think about what to do. “Wait,” Lance said to himself. He remembered the power he harbored. The power of time. 

Lance had one shot at this, but he didn’t know if he had control of his power. His heart thumped against his chest and he gulped. He had no idea where Greed was or if they were nearby. Lance wanted to test how well this time power worked. He grabbed his Bayard forming it into an Altean longsword. He wrapped his non-dominant hand around the weapon. Lance winced in pain as he cut his palm. Blood dripped down against the broadsword. Lance clenched his teeth trying to focus his pain elsewhere. Lance stared at his shaking bloody hand and focused on using his power. If his wound closed Lance figured he was in control of it. Only, Lance was still bleeding despite how long he stared at it.  

“But, you can’t hide!” Greed was hanging above Lance about to slice him in half, but Lance thought well under the pressure of potential death.

“It’s Kallo!” Lance shouted as the light sword approached his head. Lance closed his eyes half expecting that he’d never open them again. But, when he opened them again he saw Lotor. The sword faded away as Lance met a pair of blue hopeful eyes. 

“Kallo?” It was clear to Lance that this was Lotor speaking. The white around him had faded. But as Lotor fell to his knees screaming and white began flaming around him Lance realized Greed was coming back. “Run!” Lotor shouted as he was trying to combat Greed. Lotor and Greed were yelling at each other.

Lance had an opportunity to slay Lotor and the evil that possessed him. It was a guaranteed plan that would result in a victory for the Paladins, whereas Lance’s other idea may fail. But, Lance ran and decided to try on his gambit. He just needed to make sure he could heal his hand. 

It was hard to focus. Lance was trying to fix hand, but also figure out why Lotor was reverting. He had no idea that Greed needed a vessel filled purely with anguish and pain. Greed accidentally gave Lotor hope. The idea he could have Kallo again made Lotor’s heart beat once more. It was becoming difficult for Greed to contain his power in Lotor. Lance didn’t know that tricking Lotor into thinking he was Kallo even if it was for a brief time was a tactic that could provide him the most time. 

Lance rested behind a metal wall. He noticed that he left a trail of blood behind him. As he did he realized the shouting came to an end. And he was nowhere near figuring out to heal his hand. But’s Lance’s luck seemed to run out as a bright light appeared in front of his stomach coated with his blood. Lance stared down and coughed up watered down blood. As he stared at the weapon that pierced through him. He stared at in shock unable to breathe. 

“There,” Greed sneered coming from behind the wall. They pulled back their sword which caused Lance to slide against it as he held his wound wheezing. “Sorry, Lotor, but I’ve decided you can’t live a life with your love. If it makes you this weak.”

Lance couldn’t stop blinking as he tried to look at Greed. He felt the power of the White Lion begin to fade. The aura was dimming as Lance’s vision was going out. 

“Why?” Lance choked out. Despite Lance’s fatal wound he didn’t want to give up. The weight of the universe was upon him. He wasn’t going up without a fight. “Why kill your love? What broke you, Lotor?” 

“Life hasn’t been kind to him.” Greed knelt down to Lance as they formed a dagger made from his light. “Ever since he was a child people have let him down. People have let him down. I’ll be no different.” 

“Ever since he was a child, huh?” Lance panted. He thought of his own childhood. He thought of how happy his life had been and despite just being stabbed he felt better. 

“I’ll make this quick,” Greed grabbed the top of Lance’s head slamming his head into the back of the wall as he raised the dagger to Lance’s throat. Greed laughed as he pressed the weapon to Lance’s jugular. “Not for you, but to get Lotor to stop wailing in my head.”

“I’ll make this quick too,” Lance placed his unformed Bayard against Greed’s heart and formed his sword. Greed’s eyes widened, they stood up and stammered backward gasping. Greed looked at the weapon in his chest and then back at Lance in absolute agony. They pulled out the weapon wincing as they did so. Once it was in their hands they dropped their pained expression, smirked and started laughing. 

“I’m a God of Life Energy,” Greed cackled toward Lance. As the hole in his chest reformed. “You think I can’t heal myself?”

“I have the power of time,” Lance returned the smirk as he raised himself up from the ground. His azure light returning. “You think I can’t figure out to heal myself?” Lance moved his hand from his stomach to reveal his unblemished tanned skin. Greed stared at Lance in shock. “Pain makes you learn quick.” Lance snarled. 

Greed tried to stab Lance with his own Bayard, but Lance vowed never to feel that again. Lance connected with the Black Bayard so it wrapped around Greed’s torso and acted as a magnet pulling them to the wall opposite of Lance. 

“Don’t worry,” Lance walked over toward Greed who was trying to pull themself out from their entrapment. “With time you can heal.” Lance placed his hand over Greed’s heart. 

“What are you doing?!” Greed called out. 

“Return Lotor to a time before his pain.” Lance said as his blue energy combated against the white. 

“No!” Greed called out. “I’ll go back to the other plane!”

“Good,” Lance said as Lotor was reverting to a younger age. 

“All those Galra I put to sleep will die!” Greed was begging as Lotor’s voice was getting higher. “Don’t you care for all those lives?!”

“I do. But, with my power I can save them too” Lance said as Lotor turned into a teen and Greed was fading more and more. 

“Why do you think I should be saved?” Greed no longer spoke to Lance. This was Lotor in his adolescence. “I hurt you, Kallo.” 

“This isn’t a redemption.” Lance admitted. “This is a restart. Every bad thing you’ve done you’ll forget. But, you’ll also forget everything good. You’re going to get a second chance, but you’re going to be better.” 

“How do you know?” Lotor spoke as a small child tearing up. 

“Because you’re going to have a family that won’t give up on you.” Lance moved his hand from Lotor’s small chest. Lance no longer felt the dark energy that manifested in the child. He couldn’t have been any older than three at this point. 

“Oh,” Young child Lotor blinked as he stared at Lance. He stared at the bayard that was wrapped around his arms that pinned him against a wall. He had medium white hair with chubby cheeks. He smiled as he kicked his feet against the wall. “Hi, mister! My name’s Lotor!” Lotor grinned. “Are we playing a game?” 

“Sure,” Lance had no idea how he was going to explain what happened to this kid. “Let’s go with that.” Lance turned his bayard into a helmet for Lotor to wear and pulled the three year old down from the wall.

“Wow!” Lotor slapped his helmet. “You made this come out from nowhere.” Lance held young Lotor on the side of his hip.

Lance formed his helmet and turned on his intercom. It was hard to make out what anyone was saying because of all the frantic screaming wondering what’s happening with Lance, but Lance said sheepishly into the mic. “Hey, guys,” Lance let out a weak chuckle. 

“Where the  _ quiznack  _ did you go?!” Keith screamed into the headset. “What’s happening?! We don’t know whether to wait or go in for you!”

“Everything is fine!” Lance called out.

“Oh!” Lotor gasped into the headset. “He said a bad word!” 

“What,” Katie said more confused than any other emotion. “What was that?” 

“Was that a child?” Allura asked.

“That was me!” Lotor said with glee. 

“Um,” Lance chuckled awkwardly. “I have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone gathered in the lounge room as Lance explained why Lotor was now a toddler. Lotor was playing with Yorak and Baebae in the center on the lounge. Everyone was watching the small child laugh and giggle chasing after their tails. 

“That’s pretty much it. I have the power of the White Lion and we’ve adopted Lotor.”  There was a small amount of silence as everyone took in what they heard. Adam broke the silence. 

“If I learned anything coming to space, it’s that if you’re in a relationship with someone who has -gane anywhere in their name chances are you’re going to end up with an adopted child way too early in your relationship.”

“Yeah and a prerequisite is that that kid needs to have problems,” Keith chuckled. 

“Guys,” Emere whispered to the teens and adults in the room “He’s right here.” 

“He’s not paying attention to us,” Katie said. “Look, he’s riding Yorak.” Lotor laughed as he zipped in and out of a physical state around Ezor and Acxa. 

“This is messing with my head,” Allura rubbed her temples. “I’m not sure if that’s because I’m drained for all the magic I’ve been doing or from this situation. Is this actually happening?” 

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed. “Your ex is an infant,” Hunk joked. 

“Hunk I will projectile vomit all over you.” Allura warned. 

“Is he potty trained?” Shiro asked. 

“He better be,” Keith said. “I’m not taking care of that. Mom,” Keith lifted his head to look at Krolia. “This seems like it’s in your area of expertise.” 

“Why do I have to do it?” Krolia asked. 

“You are the only galra mom here.” Acxa smiled. 

“He better be potty trained.” Krolia sighed. 

“I don’t know why you guys sound so upset,” Isabella spoke. “The little boy looks so cute!” Isabella walked over to Lotor and picked him up and spoke to him like a baby. 

“Mom,” Luis intoned. “That boy stabbed Lance like maybe an hour ago.” 

“In the purple baby’s defense,” Marco started. “I have also stabbed Lance.” 

“Yeah, but that was by mistake.” Veronica defended Marco.

“Is everyone forgetting that baby grew up to kill my brother and thousands of other Alteans?” Romelle looked around at the adults. Isabella put Lotor down on the ground to play with the dogs. “What? You give him a slap on the wrist and that's it? Where are the reparations for all the Alteans he killed?”

“That kid didn’t kill anyone,” Lance defended the child. “The Lotor you know is gone.”

“And what’s to stop that kid from becoming the same menace he once was?” Romelle questioned. 

“Us.” Lance answered. “He was raised alone, without love, he was neglected. He learned how to hate and hurt because that's what he was accustomed to. We’ll teach him to be better.” Lance took a deep breath. “I’m sorry about your brother, Romelle. But, no matter what we decide what to do. Bandor isn’t coming back. I don’t think my powers can extend that far back in time. I know and it’s unfair and it sucks. All we can do is move forward and be better than the situation we’ve been handed.” 

Romelle stared at the child giggling as his face was licked by BaeBae. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m going to need time to get used to this,” She raised her hand toward Lance. “Don’t offer your help with that.” Romelle walked away. The hiss of the door caught Lotor’s attention.  Allura stood from her seat. “I’m going to talk to her.” Allura followed after Romelle.

“Is the pretty lady mad?” Lotor asked. Lotor pouted as he stopped petting BaeBae. “Is she mad at me?” 

“No,” Colleen smiled toward Lotor. “Not at you, just the situation.”Colleen patted down Lotor’s hair. She realized Lance wanted to raise Lotor so that he would be a well-rounded individual. That’s a combination of nature and nurture, but Colleen knew that nurture could override someone’s disposition. Colleen was going to make sure Lotor wouldn’t grow up to go down the wrong path. She looked toward the others in the room and silently asked them if they were going to do the same. 

“Hey, Lotor,” Veronica called out which got his attention. “Want me to braid your hair?” Veronica answered her call.

“Yeah!” Lotor ran away from Colleen to head over to Veronica. They walked off together heading to Veronica’s room.

“Moms,” Hunk looked at Emere and Masina. “Wanna make snacks for Lotor with me?” 

“You think he’ll like cake?” Emere asked. 

“You can’t give a baby cake,” Masina said. “You gotta give him cookies.” 

“I think we should give him vegetables,” Shiro joined in.

“Ah,” Coran poked fun toward Shiro as he walked with the small group heading toward the kitchen. “So, you’re that kind of dad.”

“I actually know what a Galra kid should eat,” Krolia said. “I’ll help you all with this.” 

“And we know what Lotor likes to eat.” The Galra generals spoke as they walked with them.

“I’m going to make toddler Lotor a toy,” Katie announced. “I want to be his favorite in case he does go crazy anyway. Peace!” Katie left the room as her parents followed her claiming they wanted to help. 

Soon, all that was left in the living room was Keith and Lance.

“So,” Keith started. “You had a day.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Lance chuckled.

“Would now be a bad time to say that I lost the ring you gave me?” Keith asked with a wide grin. 

“I’ll get you a new one,” Lance laid down on the seat. He rested his head on Keith’s lap. Sighing as he did so. “Man, I wish this ring thing was the only worry I had. What if Romelle is right? What if I messed up by bringing Lotor here? What’s the next step? I mean, Haggar is still out there and so is the Galra. What if he sees that and it messes with Lotor? How am I going to explain everything to him when he grows up? I mean, am I going to explain this to him? I feel like I should, but when is the question? I mean-” 

Lance’s questions were cut off by Keith placing his lips against his mouth. He smiled into the kiss. Keith was petting Lance’s hair as he beamed toward him. 

“Who knows?” Keith shrugged. “We don’t have all the answers, yet. That’s going to come with time. And lucky you, if you mess it up you can redo it.” That got a smile out of Lance. “I know it’s scary to think about, but it’s not just something on your mind. You’re not alone in this, Lance. You have all of us to lean on.” 

“Family,” Lance muttered as he nodded off to sleep. “Yeah, you’re right. I have family with me now,” Lance closed his eyes to take a well deserved nap. “I have you.” 

Team Voltron tend to have a million questions. Some of them innocuous and some of them harsher than other, but the answers reveal themselves with time. 

Right now, Lance was deciding to live in the present. Take the present in and accept the now. Luckily, for Lance and the rest of Team Voltron, was that they had their family. Right now, they had each other and together they can overcome any question the future had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, presses lips firmly against the mic: thank you so much for reading this, shoutout to those who commented and blessed me  
> me, getting up to leave before remembering i had one last thing to say and running back to the mic: klance is cannon king!


End file.
